Celle Qui Retournait Sa Peau
by pims-dana
Summary: Tu sais moi aussi ils me font flipper à longueur de temps, nous on à pas de supers pouvoirs ou quoi que ce soit, mais au final on est un peu leurs garde fous non ? Stiles ne savait pas qu'il disait vrai quand il prononça cette phrase. [ Synopsis Complet à l'intérieur. Spoil Saison 2 complête. UR. OC. ]
1. Synopsis

**_Synopsis_**

_« Tu sais moi aussi ils me font flipper à longueur de temps, nous on à pas de supers pouvoirs ou quoi que ce soit, mais au final on est un peu leurs garde fous non ? »_ Stiles ne savait pas qu'il disait vrai quand il prononça cette phrase.

Recette pour une année mouvementée :

- Prenez deux Alphas complètement dérangés. Saupoudrez d'une meute pas très commode.

- Faites revenir des Argent sur les dents, assaisonnez d'une pincée d'adolescents en mal d'amour.

- Incorporez des Conseillers qui feront peut être des grumeaux.

- Mettez le tout dans un grand shaker et secouez tout ça. Ouvrez et constatez le beau foutoir qu'ils savent mettre.


	2. Prologue - Skyfall

Hello ! Je suis nouvelle sur le fandom, j'ai découvert la série il y a peu grâce à une amie (_ma Muse 8D_) et j'ai engloutie les deux saisons très rapidement.  
J'avais envie d'écrire un petit truc dessus, faire un peu la suite de la seconde saison à ma sauce.

Je place le contexte vite fait (_parce que j'ai un peu modifiée la fin de la série_) : Peter est en vie, Boyd et Erica aussi et ils sont toujours dans la meute de Dereck ainsi que Isaac. (_donc pas d'arrivée de meute d'Alphas en furie !_). Jackson est bien devenu un loup garou et Gerard Argent est définitivement mort. Scott et Alison sont toujours ensemble.

Voila, je vous laisse profiter de prologue, bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

**Crédits:**  
La série **Teen Wolf** et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur** Jeff Davis.**  
**Abbygaëlle**, **Joy**, **Lynn** et d'autres sont issus de mon imaginaire un peu dérangé.

Merci à **Izzie** pour la correction.

* * *

**C****elle qui retournait sa peau.**

« _Nous vivons un temps d'épilogue. Le monde que nous aimons est un monde déjà mort_ » Xavier Patier

_Prologue_

« _Feel the earth move and then, Hear my heart burst again. I've drowned and dreamt this moment. So overdue, I owe them. _»

La Skyline de New York jetait une sorte de vague de lumière sur l'immense ville. Un hululement puissant retentit dans les rues mais personne ne s'en inquiéta vraiment. Deux grands yeux rouges marquèrent le haut d'un immeuble, suivit par quatre regards d'or. Le museau aux yeux rouges renifla l'air et gronda plus fort.

«_ Let the skyfall when it crumbles, We will stand tall, face it all together, at Skyfall._ »

L'air sentait étrangement ce soir, au delà des odeurs de voiture, de nourritures, d'humains il y avait autre chose. Un fumet bien particulier qui vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il y avait dans cette odeur quelque chose d'indéfinissable, c'était comme un mélange entre le plaisir et un élément malsain, presque dangereux. Cette odeur avait la saveur du sang et de l'ambre. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dévoilant ses crocs d'un blanc éclatant.

« _Where worlds collide and days are dark, you may have my number, you can take my name, but you'll never have my heart._ »

Les cinq formes humanoïdes descendirent le building avec une rapidité déconcertante. La pluie commença à tomber en fine gouttelette, se mêlant dans leurs cheveux plus ou moins longs. Ils se glissèrent tour à tour par une fenêtre ouverte, trouvant une petite silhouette assise à un bureau, des fusains dans la main. Elle tourna son regard vers les cinq intrus et leur fit signe qu'elle aussi, elle avait sentit cette saveur étrange. Il était temps pour eux de partir pour un endroit bien précis, là où tout convergeait.

« _Where you go I go, what you see I see, I know I'd never be me without the security of your loving arms keeping me from harm. We will stand tall, face it all together. _

_At Skyfall. _»

* * *

**Traduction :** _Sens la terre bouger et ensuite, Entends mon cœur éclater à nouveau. J'ai noyé et rêvé ce moment Tellement tardé, je leur dois. _

_Laisse le déluge lorsque ça s'écroule. Nous garderons la tête haute et l'affronterons ensemble à Skyfall. _

_Où les mondes se percutent et les jours sont sombres, Vous pouvez avoir mon numéro, vous pouvez prendre mon nom Mais vous n'aurez jamais mon cœur._

_Où tu vas je vais, ce que tu vois je vois. Je sais que je ne serai jamais moi-même sans la sécurité de tes bras aimants me préservant du mal. Nous garderons la tête haute et l'affronterons ensemble à Skyfall._

* * *

Youpla, j'espère que vous avez aimé, on se retrouve pour le premier chapitre très bientôt, il est en cours de correction.  
La chanson ajoutée est Skyfall par Adèle, la B.O. du nouveau James Bond.

Bye, Bye !


	3. Chapitre Un - Alpha

_Bon aller voila le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ! ;) _

* * *

**Rating :** Pour ce chapitre c'est **T**, mais par la suite ça va virer au** M**, je suis une spécialiste des lemons !

* * *

**Crédits:**  
La série **Teen Wolf** et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur** Jeff Davis.**  
**Abbygaëlle**, **Joy**, **Lynn, Eden, Aaron, Vince** et** Kyle** sont issus de mon imaginaire un peu dérangé.

Merci à **Izzie** pour la correction.

* * *

**C****hapitre Un**

**A**lpha

**« **_On hait les autres parce qu'on se hait soi-même._ **» - Cesare Pavese**

L'année devait bien se commencer, il pensait qu'elle se déroulerait un peu plus normalement que la précédente. Encore que c'était pas encore sur vu qu'il avait pour meilleur ami un loup garou et qu'a vrai dire il était entouré de ce genre d'individus. Certains plus fréquentable que d'autres, avouons quand même que Derek n'est pas le loup garou le plus affable qu'il connaisse. Mais passons il commençait à être habitué à toutes ces bizarreries, ça vie lui paraîtrait bien monotone sans tous ça maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Donc d'après lui cette année allait bien se passer, il avait vécu le pire l'année précédente. Il attendait donc Scott qui ne devait pas tarder. Stiles s'adossa sur les barrières près du lycée et regarda les gens passé. Scott finit par arriver en dérapant derrière lui.

«_ Ca va pas de me faire peur comme ça ?!_

_-T'a qu'a arrêter de mater Lydia comme ça. Tu sais qu'elle s'est remise avec Jackson. _Le prévint son ami tout en attachant son vélo sur le portique.

_-Et alors, je suis persévérant, elle finira par céder à mon charme fou._

_-T'es irrécupérable surtout._

_-Tu diras plus ça quand je serais marié avec elle._»

Stiles haussa les épaules alors que son meilleur ami riait et regarda de nouveau la jolie blonde vénitienne qui parlait avec Allison la petite amie de Scott. Cette dernière lui fit un signe de la main auquel lui répondit son meilleur ami.

«_ T'a encore ta tronche d'amoureux transi Scott. On dirait un chien affamé devant un bout de viande._ Scott haussa un sourcil. _Bon c'est une mauvaise comparaison mais bon t'a l'air un peu stupide._

_-Et alors ?_ »

Il avait vraiment l'air bête quand même quand il souriait comme ça, on aurait dit un abruti complet, l'amour peut rendre débile se surprit à penser le jeune homme. Ils allaient se diriger vers leurs amies quand quelqu'un bouscula un peu Stiles pour pouvoir passer, faisant tomber le livre qu'il tenait dans la main.

«_ Regarde où tu marche !_ »

La jeune femme qui l'avait bousculé se retourna dans sa lancée, le fixant de ses petits yeux verts en amande. Stiles resta quelques secondes sans rien dire avant que les yeux de la jeune femme ne passent sur Scott et que ses sourcils ne se froncent d'une façon exquise.

« _Pardon._ » Finit – elle quand même par s'excuser avant de repartir dans sa course.

Stiles ne bougea pas pour autant, il n'avait jamais vu cette fille avant, elle devait être nouvelle. Scott claqua des doigts devant ses yeux le faisant sursauter et son ami lui tendit son livre de chimie. Il le regarda d'un mauvais œil, s'il pouvait crever ce livre, ou leur prof de chimie ce ne serait pas du luxe. Il finit par fixer le dos de la jeune femme et par marmonner pour lui-même.

«_ Bah c'est pas grave t'excuse pas, j'adore ça moi qu'on me bouscule._

_-C'est une nouvelle non ?_ Demanda Scott.

_-Oui, elle arrive tout droit de New York apparemment._ Expliqua Lydia qui venait d'arriver près d'eux. _Ses parents ont déménagés mais je ne sais pas pourquoi._

_-Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?_

_-J'ai mes sources._ Répondit Lydia d'un air suffisant._ Va donc l'accueillir Stiles, qu'on rigole un peu. Tu es si douée pour mettre à l'aise les filles._ »

Vexé que la blonde qu'il convoite depuis tant de temps se moque de lui le jeune homme partit vers le lycée en tentant de garder un air digne, même si bon ça ne marchait pas des masses. Scott le suivit en rigolant et ils arrivèrent tout deux dans le couloir principal.

« _Tu peux la trouver ?_

_-Si elle parle oui._ »

Le loup garou se concentra, passant en revue les différentes voix dans le lycée et finit par trouver la nouvelle, elle parlait avec la secrétaire du directeur et lui indiquait son numéro de casier. Il lâcha sa voix et reprit un peu plus conscience.

«_ Elle a le casier 33, juste au bout là._

_-Mais je lui dis quoi ? Je veux pas me dégonfler devant Lydia, il faut que je l'impressionne._

_-C'est toi qui à la tchatche pas moi, débrouille toi. Mais débrouille-toi pour ne pas la faire fuir._

_-C'est mon sport favori, mais merci pour l'encouragement._ Ronchonna Stiles. »

Scott le laissa et alla rejoindre Allison et Lydia qui c'étaient adossées près de la porte. Il soupira en essayant de trouver une phrase accrocheuse, mais rien ne passait il allait surement se ridiculiser. Il délia ses épaules et attendit que la nouvelle arrive à son casier. Ses cheveux courts folâtraient dans sa nuque en vagues châtains. Une fois son casier ouvert elle commença à sortir les nombreux livres qu'on lui avait donnés de sa besace en cuir pour les ranger. Il se décida à avancer et s'appuya près de son casier. Voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué il dut se racler la gorge et la encore elle ne fit pas un mouvement vers lui. Désespéré il finit par bouger un peu la porte du casier ce qui eut le mérite d'attirer son attention, même si bon c'était pas la meilleure technique.

«_ Salut, t'es nouvelle ?_ »

Il aurait voulu se taper le front, il avait fait mieux comme tentative d'approche, bien mieux. Là ça frôlait le ridicule. La jeune femme le regarda en biais, haussant un sourcil comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

«_ Je pense que ça se voit non._ Finit – elle par répliquer._ Et non je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me montre le lycée j'ai un plan, et non je n'ai pas de petit ami mais je ne suis pas là pour ça, et non je ne veux pas manger avec toi et tes amis ce midi_. »

Alors là il en était sur le cul comme on dit. Il resta la bouche ouverte quelques secondes avant de se reprendre, enfin une fille qui semblait avoir un minimum de répartie. Bon elle l'avait bien mouché mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire quand même !

« _Pas très aimable à ce que je voit._

_-Quand on me pose des questions à la réponse évidente, effectivement non._

_-Tu viens de New York ?_ La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et Stiles agita les bras avant qu'elle réponde. _D'accord nouvelle question à la réponse évidente. Pas très facile de parler avec toi hein._

_-Là tu mets dans le mille. Bon tu veux bien me laisser fermer mon casier ?_ »

Stiles s'écarta vivement de la porte à laquelle il était accroché et la nouvelle ferma son casier. Il se frotta la nuque et se donna une claque mentalement, pourquoi il était perturbé par ses yeux si hypnotisant ?

«_ Tu as une question précise à me poser et dont tu ne connais pas déjà la réponse ?_

_-Je connais déjà la réponse mais je vais te la poser quand même, y'a un match de crosse ce soir tu viendrais nous voir, mon ami la bas et moi on joue, ça te dit ? J'imagine que ta réponse est non mais bon viens quand même c'est pas un sport très connu mais on joue en première ligne tout les deux et c'est plus intéressant qu'on peux le penser tu sais et puis tu pourras surement de faire des amis dans la foule et …_

_-Mais tu la ferme jamais ta grande bouche ?!_ »

Stiles se tut tout de suite et lui fit vivement oui de la tête. Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux y faisant naitre des reflets d'or. Elle remit son sac sur son épaule et le fixa intensément.

«_ Je viendrais. Finit – elle par lâcher._ »

Sans vraiment pouvoir le contrôler Stiles poussa un cri de victoire qu'il arrêta bien vite en voyant l'air ahurie de la jeune femme. Il se tortilla sur place et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle avait un sourire magnifique.

«_ Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, au cas où tu voudrais m'encourager, tu sais ça se fait beaucoup par ici d'encourager ceux qui joue._

_-Je m'en souviendrais._ Elle commença à faire demi-tour.

-_Attends et toi tu t'appelle comment ?_ »

La jeune femme refit un demi-tour sur ses talons compensés et s'approcha de lui, frôlant presque son visage, sa bouche près de son oreille, il en rougit. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas c'est qu'elle fixait Scott.

«_ Je m'appelle Abby. Et fait attention à ton ami, il doit se contrôler en présence de son amie, sa testostérone est presque palpable, pas étonnant qu'il y ait autant de loup garou dans le coin._ »

Stiles se figea et Scott aussi puisqu'il écoutait. Allison lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il continuait de fixer Abby. Stiles se recula et la fixa d'une étrange façon, tentant de savoir si elle aussi état une loup garou ou pas. La nouvelle se retourna un peu et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de tourner dans le couloir et de grimper les escaliers. Scott accouru à côté de lui et le secoua un peu.

« _C'en est une ?!_

_-Comment tu veux que je sache, je suis pas un détecteur à loup garous, quoi que on pourrait croire que je suis un aimant à créature surnaturelle._ Il obligea son ami à le lâcher._ Et puis c'est toi qu'a un odorat sur – développé pas moi._

_-J'ai pas eu le temps de la sentir._

_-Alors Stiles on dirait que la nouvelle t'a fait de l'effet._ Gloussa Lydia en arrivant. »

Stiles se tourna vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire, fier d'avoir réussi son pari mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas plus impressionner que ça. Il lui raconta qu'elle avait accepté de venir au match de ce soir et elle se contenta de lui faire un sourire sarcastique.

« _J'attends ce soir pour être sure de tes capacités._

_-Et pourquoi donc ?_

_-Parce que elle peut avoir dit oui pour se de toi. Elle tira Allison avec elle, se dirigeant vers la salle de maths. Moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait._ »

Allison fit un signe de la main à Scott et elles disparurent à leur tour, Stiles semblait dépité. Son ami tenta de le réconforter et Stiles finit par se convaincre que Abby viendrait, elle ne pouvait pas être si odieuse quand même, Lydia l'était bien assez pour tout le lycée.

* * *

Alors qu'il pensait à Lydia une balle lui arriva en plein dans la tempe, le faisant tomber en arrière dans un concert de grondements tous plus fleuri les uns que les autres.

«_ STILINSKI!_ Le coach arriva à côté de lui et tira sur la grille qui protégeait le bas de son visage. _Tu rêvasse encore une fois pendant mon entrainement et je te fou aux nettoyages de l'équipement de tes camarades pendant le reste de l'année, compris ?!_

_-Oui coach._ Balbutia Stiles.

_-Bien._ »

Le coach lâcha sa visière et le jeune homme retomba dans la gadoue avant que son ami ne vienne le relever. Jackson passa à côté d'eux en ricanant.

«_ Faut qu'il arrête de grincer des dents comme ça où faudra qu'il change de dents d'ici deux ans._ Grimaça Stiles. »

Scott ne répondit rien mais il rit volontiers à sa blague. L'entrainement repris de plus belle, Stiles faisant de son mieux pour se concentrer et pour ne surtout pas se reprendre une balle dans la tronche et surtout pour assurer sa place en première ligne. Le coach lui avait déjà donné de mauvaise grâce alors il n'allait pas risquer de le mettre en rogne, des fois qu'il le remette sur le banc des remplaçants pour se venger.

Le soir arriva bien vite, c'était le premier match de la saison ils ne devaient vraiment pas se rater. En plus son père était là, il ne devait pas le décevoir. Stiles attachait ses coudières quand Scott vint s'asseoir lourdement à côté de lui, il avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

«_ Il se passe quoi ?_

_-Derek est là, je le sens._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il nous veut encore ? Il a finit de nous flairer le train comme ça, je sais que j'ai l'air appétissant mais tout de même ça vire à l'obsession psychotique._

_-Il peut t'entendre Stiles._ »

Le jeune homme émit une sorte de bruit de gorge ressemblant fortement à un « gloups » et il n'osa pas se retourner vers les gradins des fois qu'il croise les yeux rougeoyants de l'Alpha qui lui promettraient milles et un tourment pour avoir osé dire ça.

« _Il à flairer un nouveau loup garou dans le coin, plus précisément pas loin du lycée. Ce serait un Alpha en plus, ça ne lui plait pas._

_-Un autre loup vient pisser sur son terrain, oula grand méchant garou va pas être content._ »

Bon cette fois il sentait clairement les yeux rageurs injectés de sang de Derek posé sur lui mais il continua de garder un air serein même s'il pria pour que l'autre alpha montre le bout de museau avant la fin du match sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

«_ Regarde qui voila_. »

Stiles regarda son ami qui avait un grand sourire avant de suivre son regard et de suivre la petite silhouette qui se frayait un chemin dans les gradins en face d'eux. Il reconnut facilement Abby avec ses cheveux courts même si elle était emmitouflée dans un gros manteau bleu canard. Elle finit par trouver une place et regarda le terrain comme si elle n'y connaissait rien. Stiles se tourna vers Lydia derrière eux, prenant toujours grand soin de ne pas regarder les yeux rouges flamboyants qui luisaient sous les bancs, et lui montra Abby au loin.

« _Quelqu'un d'autre l'a surement invitée._ Répondit Lydia, de mauvaise foi. »

Mais Stiles était ravi, il avait réussit son pari et la jeune femme était venue, malgré leur entrevue un peu bizarre du matin. Scott, qui avait été content qu'elle vienne finit par se renbrumir et il se pencha vers Stiles alors que le coach donnait les consignes.

« _Et si c'était elle l'Alpha ?_

_-Attends une fille Alpha ?! Mais tu veux pas non plus des sirènes dans la piscine ?_

_-C'est dit nulle part qu'une fille ne peux pas être Alpha ... Et puis elle à une odeur étrange, j'ai pas pu la flairer mais comment ça se fait qu'elle ai pu sentir ma testostérone comme ça ?_ »

Stiles haussa les épaules mais ça lui paraissait vraiment trop bizarre de voir cette petite jeune femme en loup garou Alpha chef de meute sanguinaire, une Derek au féminin il s'en passerait bien.

« _Stilinski! McCall !_

_-Oui coach ?!_ Répondirent en cœur les deux amis.

_-Vous avez intérêt à marquer des buts sinon je m'occuperais de votre cas personnellement et vous risquez de finir chez un psy après …_ »

Cette fois – ci il eut un « gloups » provenant des deux garçons et le coach en parut satisfait. Ils finirent de mettre leur équipement et rendirent sur le terrain. Stiles jeta un regard à Abby en haut des gradins, elle croisa son regard et haussa les épaules comme si elle lui expliquait qu'elle était venue là par hasard. Il leva sa crosse de dépit alors que Scott le poussait vers l'avant. Abby retira ses gants et les montra bien haut mais il n'arrivait pas à lire ce qu'elle y avait inscrit au marqueur noir.

« _Scott y'a écrit quoi sur ses mains ?_ »

Son ami plissa les yeux, ses pupilles devenant d'une couleur d'or liquide et il réussit à déchiffrer les quelques lettres inscrites sur ses paumes. Il eut un sourire amusé derrière son casque. Ses yeux redevinrent chocolat.

« _Y'a écrit Stiles._ »

Le garçon fit un sourire étrange, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui que Scott faisait quand il voyait Allison et Abby haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme sentit une vague d'énergie le traverser et il se sentit encore plus motiver pour gagner ce match.

Les garçons se jetèrent à corps perdu dans le match, marquant buts sur buts même si l'autre équipe se défendait bien. Les gens criaient le nom de leurs amis et la fumée montait en volutes du terrain, s'élevant dans l'air froid. A la mi – temps ils retrouvèrent le coach sur le banc et du coin de l'œil Scott vit Derek s'éclipser vers les bois qui longeaient le terrain.

_« Hey elle s'en va !_

_-Stilinski! Reviens ici !_ Gueula le coach. »

Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait pas il fonça vers le gradin opposé sous les yeux ahuris des spectateurs, traversa le groupe de l'équipe adverse et réceptionna Abby alors qu'elle finissait de descendre les marches du gradin. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en le voyant devant elle, soufflant comme un bœuf dans son équipement.

« _Stiles ? Qu'est ce que tu fou ?_

_-T'en va pas le match est pas fini !_

_-J'avais compris, je ne connais pas ce sport mais quand même._ Sourcilla la jeune femme.

_-Alors pourquoi tu t'en va ?_ »

Abby ne répondit pas et regarda en direction des gradins en face, exactement là où c'était tenu Derek pendant une partie du match. Stiles tordit la bouche.

« _T'es plutôt du genre mauvais loup garou c'est ça ? La viande blanche c'est pas ton truc._ »

La jeune femme le regarda encore avec de grands yeux comme si il avait sorti une énorme connerie, ce qui était quand même ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Il était pas bien ce mec ou quoi ? Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et finit par soupirer et lâcher des yeux le dessous des gradins à présent vides.

«_ C'est bon je reste, mais si tu ne gagne pas ce match ne t'attends pas à me voir revenir aux autres matchs._

_-On va les bouffer tu va voir._

_-Et après c'est moi qu'on prends pour une loup garou._ »

Abby le laissa sur cette réflexion qui le laissa perplexe, et qui confirmait qu'elle n'était surement pas l'Alpha que l'autre timbré recherchait, non mais depuis quand une femme pouvait être Alpha. Il retourna sur le terrain et fit signe à Scott qu'elle restait. Une main brutale se posa soudain sur son épaule, lui broyant le muscle malgré son épaulière.

«_ Stilinski tu retourne draguer encore une fois et je te fou dans les buts aux entrainements, sans équipements de protection. Tes camarades risquent d'adorer ça._

_-Je ne draguais pas je …_ Il reçut un regard noir_. Oui coach._ »

Le match se termina sans encombre et l'équipe de Beacon Hills gagna de justesse. Les gradins se vidèrent pour aller féliciter les gagnants. Scott et Stiles retrouvèrent Allison un peu à l'écart, Lydia étant partie retrouver Jackson au grand désespoir de Stiles qui aurait voulu la narguer avec la venue d'Abby. En pensant à elle il la chercha dans la foule et finit par la trouver, elle le fixait un air intense sur le visage. Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et commença à avancer vers le petit groupe.

Un hurlement de loup déchira la nuit, tout de suite Scott se raidit et ses yeux devinrent jaunes, il se plia un peu sur ses genoux.

« _C'est Derek , il appelle la meute._ »

Un second hurlement perça, un peu plus aigu mais tout aussi fort, des modulations étranges sur la fin. Cette fois Scott sentit ses poils se dresser sur sa nuque et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se transformer.

«_ C'est qui ça ?_ Demanda Stiles.

_-L'autre Alpha. Je dois y aller._ »

Allison lui fit signe de partir et il courut vers les vestiaires, Stiles empoigna Allison et ils se dirigèrent vers sa Jeep. Il remarqua alors qu'Abby avait détalée et qu'elle montait déjà dans sa voiture, une New Beetle verte pomme. Elle regarda un moment Stiles et de nouveau le hululement du second Alpha monta dans les airs. Abby tressaillit et rentra dans sa voiture avant de la démarrer en trombe et de sortir du parking.

« _C'est très étrange, elle se comporte bizarrement._ Commenta Allison._ Comme si elle s'inquiétait pour l'un des deux Alpha._

_-Ouais faut qu'on en sache plus sur elle. Mais avant je te ramène chez toi._

_-Non il faut qu'on retrouve Scott et Derek._

_-C'est ça pour qu'on serve d'appât ou de casse dalle à ces fous, non merci. Et puis j'ai pas envie que Scott me découpe en dés parce qu'il t'es arrivé quelque chose._ »

Allison ronchonna mais elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle avait beau savoir tirer à l'arc elle ne ferait pas le poids contre deux Alpha accompagné de leur meute respectives. Elle pria pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Scott et Stiles démarra sa voiture.

* * *

_Voila pour ce premier chapitre ! Je vais essayer de publier rapidement les autres mais en ce moment j'écrit un Stereck (miam \o/) qui me prends un peu de temps - et en plus je suis malade ! - donc j'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire cette histoire. _

_Mais promis je vais essayer de publier rapidement ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;) _

_Bye, Bye ! _


	4. Chapitre Deux - Beta

_Hello ! Et voici venir le deuxième chapitre où vous aller savoir qui est exactement Abby ! _  
_J'ai enfin fini mon Sterek je pense le publier ce week - end :) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Rating :** Pour ce chapitre c'est **T**, mais par la suite ça va virer au** M**, je suis une spécialiste des lemons !

* * *

_**Flo** _: Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas et que ton attente aura valut le coup !

* * *

**Crédits:**  
La série **Teen Wolf** et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur** Jeff Davis.**  
**Abbygaëlle**, **Joy**, **Lynn, Eden, Aaron, Vince** et** Kyle** sont issus de mon imaginaire un peu dérangé.

Merci à **Izzie** pour la correction.

* * *

**C****hapitre ****D****eux**

_Bêta_

**« **_Voici le premier pressentiment de l'éternité : avoir du temps pour l'amour._ **» - Rainer Maria Rilke**

Le lendemain Stiles retrouva son meilleur ami près des casiers il lui fit un bref récit de la soirée, il avait retrouvé Derek ainsi que Peter et Isaac, ce dernier grièvement blessé, sa main presque arrachée. Il ne guérirait pas rapidement puisque c'était un Alpha qui lui avait fait cette blessure mais au moins il guérirait. Ils avaient suivit la piste de l'Alpha avant de perdre son odeur au niveau de la rivière.

«_ C'est un salon de thé pour loup garou cette ville ou je déraille ?_ S'apitoya le jeune homme.

_-La famille Hale était une grande famille de loup garou, les autres meutes revendiquent ce territoire c'est normal._

_-C'est normal ? Ah oui c'est tout à fait normal de vouloir un territoire et de se moquer des pertes humaines que ça engendre, c'est pas grave si des gens meurent tant qu'ils récupèrent leur territoire._

_-On va trouver cet Alpha et le tuer._

_-Salut Stiles._ »

Les deux garçons regardèrent Abby passée devant eux un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle s'arrêta juste en face d'eux, une main posée nonchalamment sur sa hanche. Stiles semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Scott le devança vu qu'il semblait bloquer.

« _Tu sais quelque chose sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?_

_-Et essayes pas de nous raconter n'importe quoi, il peut te tuer d'un coup de griffe. On sait que t'es au courant pour les loups garous._

_-Stiles …_ Grinça Scott. »

Abby émit un rire caustique et fixa Scott comme s'il n'était pas plus dangereux qu'un chaton puis finit par se passer une main dans les cheveux, dévoilant encore l'encre du marqueur qui n'avait pas voulut partir de ses paumes.

« _Et tu pense qu'il me fait peur ? Tu as peur de lui Stiles ?_

_-De lui ? Non, il à juste essayer de me tuer deux ou trois fois mais c'est pas lui le pire._

_-Non c'est l'autre Alpha qui vous surveille qui te fou les jetons. Mais passons ce que je sais c'est que vous êtes appuyés sur mon casier et que la cloche va bientôt sonner, j'ai besoin de mon livre d'anglais._ »

Comprenant soudain où elle voulait en venir les deux amis s'écartèrent et elle put ouvrir son casier, en sortant le fameux livre d'anglais. Scott fit un signe de tête à Stiles, lui intimant de lui faire cracher le morceau, il fit une grimace qui n'échappa pas à Abby qui finit par fermer son casier et rire une nouvelle fois, créant une fossette sur sa joue gauche.

« _Tu écoute mon pouls pour savoir si je mens n'est ce pas_ ? »

Scott opina du chef un peu à contre cœur mais ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir, elle semblait en savoir beaucoup sur les loups garous. Pourtant elle n'avait pas l'odeur, elle avait sur elle l'odeur d'un lycanthrope ça c'était sur mais il était sur que ce n'était pas la sienne, elle était trop volatile, un peu comme un parfum.

« _Alors je ne vais pas te mentir, mais je ne vais t'en dire plus. Je peux juste te dire que le danger que vous ressentiez ne vient pas de ce nouvel Alpha mais ce qu'il amène avec lui._

_-Qui tu es vraiment ?_ Questionna Scott, perplexe.

_-Demande à ton patron, il en saura peut être assez sur moi pour que je n'ai pas à briser mes serments. Au fait Stiles …_ »

Il fit oui de la tête et pendant une seconde elle sembla à court de mots, comme si elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Cela lui parut étrange, elle avait été si sure d'elle depuis deux jours que ça lui paraissait étrange qu'elle ne sache pas quoi dire maintenant.

« _Très bon match._ »

Et Abby pris ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit vers la salle d'anglais. Le jeune homme resta pétrifié alors que son ami le secouait un peu.

« C'est étrange tout ça, on ira voir mon patron ce soir pour lui en parler.

-Elle m'a dit que j'avais bien joué ou j'ai des hallucinations auditives ?

-Son pouls s'est même emballé quand elle l'a dit. S'amusa Scott. »

Stiles rougit légèrement alors que son ami lui souriait, même si elle n'était pas claire Scott était rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas un loup garou, son ami en avait bien assez autour de lui, il n'allait pas en plus en rajouter une. Et puis cette fille semblait apprécier Stiles, vu comment son cœur c'était accrue quand elle c'était directement adressée à lui. Il se prit à espérer que cette nouvelle lui fasse oublier Lydia et son amour à sens unique.

* * *

La première semaine de cours se passa sans vraiment de problèmes si on oublie une chute dans les escaliers de la part de Stiles qui parlant avec Abby avait oublié qu'un escalier comprends obligatoirement des marches. Passons aussi sur l'humour douteux qu'il développait avec elle et sur les fous rires de Scott au loin qui écoutait tout. Derek n'avait pas refait surface et le second Alpha non plus. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas pu voir le vétérinaire, il avait pris quelques jours de congé confiant la clinique à un de ses amis remplaçant et aux soins de Scott.

Ce Samedi soir il pleuvait à torrents quand Stiles rejoignit la clinique vétérinaire où travaillait son ami. Il arriva dans le vestibule, trempé évidemment, et retira son manteau, lui aussi trempé. Son ami l'accueillit et le laissa venir de lui-même derrière le comptoir, les meubles en sorbier ne l'appréciait guère. Une étrange odeur atteint ses narines.

« _Vous avez sortis les chiens dehors sous le déluge ou quoi ? Ça pue le chien mouillé ?_

_-C'est pas de moi que tu parles j'espère Stiles ?_ Demanda la voix rauque de Derek derrière lui. »

Stiles fit un bond et se retourna pour fixer le grand loup garou, trempé lui aussi de la tête au pied. Il le dévisageait attendant visiblement une réponse. Stiles se tortilla sur lui-même, s'approchant de Scott des fois que Derek se décide à lui arracher la gorge.

« _Non, pas du tout, je parlais de l'odeur ambiante, les chiens on du prendre l'eau ... Enfin j'imagine que vous les avez sortis, n'est ce pas Scott ?_ »

Son ami fit non de la tête et Derek eut un sourire presque cruel, il était flippant celui là quand il souriait quand même ! Stiles mis ses bras devant lui, comme si il pouvait se défendre face à la force de l'Alpha.

«_ Me tue pas …_ Fit – il d'une petite voix.

_-Je vais le faire un de ces jours … Mais pas tout de suite, on va peut être avoir besoin de toi pour une fois._

_-Voila qu'il fait de l'humour maintenant, je dois déteindre sur toi._ S'amusa Stiles.

_-Abstient toi s'il te plait._ »

Derek le bouscula un peu pour passer dans la salle d'opération derrière où les attendait le vétérinaire, Stiles soupira, il allait survivre encore aujourd'hui, il avait quand même de la chance. Mais bon il s'entendait un minimum bien avec Derek pour se dire que celui – ci ne lui sauterait pas dessus sans une bonne raison.

Le vétérinaire ne semblait pas très heureux de voir Derek arrivé, mais avec lui c'était un peu difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait, cet homme avait le don de cacher parfaitement son jeu. Une fois tous réunis le vétérinaire les regarda un par un puis finit par s'arrêter sur Derek .

« _Tu as des nouvelles concernant cet Alpha ?_

_-Non il se montre peu et même si on le flaire quelque fois il est trop rapide pour qu'on arrive à l'attraper._

_-La blessure d'Isaac est cicatrisée ?_ Demanda Scott.

_-Elle s'est refermée tant bien que mal mais ça n'a pas été sans souffrance._ »

Dans sa tête Stiles pensa « bien fait » il n'aimais pas beaucoup cet affreux loup garou, d'accord il n'avais pas eu une vie facile à cause de son père qui le battait mais c'était pas une raison pour devenir arrogant et tout bonnement insupportable juste parce qu'il était devenu plus fort grâce à Derek.

«_ Cette nouvelle, Abby, Scott m'as dit qu'elle avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup._

_-Je peux lui rendre une petite visite._ Proposa Derek en sortant ses griffes.

_-Non, on ne touche pas à Abby !_ S'interposa Stiles. Derek lui jeta un regard en biais, faisant cliqueter ses ongles sur le bord de la table en métal._ S'il te plait …_

_-Stiles à raison elle n'est pas une loup garou mais elle sait des choses c'est indéniable. Une autre chasseuse un peu plus compatissante que les Argent ? Elle à dit que vous sauriez nous expliquer._

_-Quel est son nom_ ? Demanda le vétérinaire.

_-Abbygaëlle Versipelle, je crois bien._ Répondit Stiles. »

Cette fois le vétérinaire fit un pas en arrière et ils purent clairement lire sa surprise sur son visage pourtant d'habitude si lisse. Il prit appui et serra un étrange médaillon dans sa paume avant de reprendre contenance, ils attendaient tous des réponses.

«_ Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom de famille, je pensais qu'ils étaient retournés en France._

_-Encore des chasseurs ?! Ils se sont donnés rendez vous c'est pas croyable, comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes. Venez tous c'est Open Bar !_ Râla Stiles.

_-Ce ne sont pas des chasseurs, ils sont la famille la plus ancestrale de ma branche, venez vous asseoir, je vais devoir vous expliquer quelque petites choses, j'aurai préféré le faire plus tard voir pas du tout mais maintenant qu'ils sont là vous devez le savoir._ »

Le docteur les mena dans la salle d'attente et les fit asseoir, Stiles se jeta sur un des trois sièges faisant un sourire amusé à Derek qui alla s'adosser au mur dans un soupir blasé vu que les deux autres avait pris les autres sièges. L'homme pris sa respiration, les trois jeunes gens pendus à ses lèvres.

« _La famille Versipelle est la famille fondatrice des Conseillers, c'est une famille française qui est née à peu près à la même époque que la famille Argent. Ils se côtoient depuis toujours à cause des loups garous mais disons que les Argent les tue et les Versipelle tentent de les aider._

_-Et pourquoi les Argent ne leur ont jamais rien fait ?_ Demanda Scott.

_-La famille Versipelle est très puissante et les loups garous les ont toujours protégés. En plus de cela les Argent ont un code._

_-Leur fameux code d'honneur._ Cracha Derek qui n'y croyait qu'à peine.

_-Exactement, ils ne peuvent se permettre de tuer des humains parfaitement normaux. Même si les Versipelle ont développé un étrange don au fil des décennies, ce don s'amplifie de plus en plus en ce moment. Certains membres de cette famille peuvent aller jusqu'à sentir la présence des loups garous près d'eux. Pas comme un flair normal, ils sentent plutôt une sorte d'aura autour de ceux qui sont maudits._

_-Attendez vous voulez dire que Abby serait une Conseillère qui peut sentir les loups garous et les aider ?_ S'étonna Stiles.

_-Je les pensais en France mais la forte concentration de loups à dut les attirer ici, là où les loups vont les Conseillers suivent. Et inversement, peu de meutes se promènent sans conseillers._ »

Un hululement lugubre franchit la porte, provenant de la nuit noire, comme un appel. Derek se releva brutalement et huma l'air, sentant parfaitement la présence de l'Alpha tout près d'eux, comme si il les narguait. Scott se redressa et Derek fit un signe de tête vers la porte, ses griffes déjà sorties.

« _Vous devez savoir une dernière chose, Versipelle signifie « _Qui retourne sa peau_ » en ancien latin. Si cette Abbygaëlle et sa famille sont là, ils ne sont surement pas venus sans meute. Les conseillers protègent la meute qui les protège mais ils peuvent très bien aider à tuer d'autres loups garous comme vous qui s'attaqueraient à leur meute._

_-On vous à vous …_ Tenta Scott.

_-Je ne suis qu'un vétérinaire ne l'oublie pas._ »

Derek émit un « Tsss » entre ses dents et sortit en moins d'une seconde, Scott sur ses talons. Stiles voulut se relever mais le vétérinaire le retint et lui tendit un étrange médaillon d'argent frappé de lettres qu'ils ne comprenaient pas le tout souligné par une gravure en forme de flèche.

« _Garde le autour de ton coup, même un Alpha ne pourras t'attaquer avec ça, il pensera que tu es un conseiller il n'osera pas t'attaquer._

_-Evidemment un médaillon peut empêcher un Alpha enragée de vous arracher la tête c'est bien connu !_

_-Si tu y crois tout est possible je te l'ai déjà dit._ »

Stiles pris le médaillon et le mit autour de son cou de mauvaise grâce, il voulait bien croire à ces sornettes après tout le coup de la poudre avait marché mais là tout de même il allait loin. C'était prouvé que l'argent n'arrêtait pas les loups alors comment un pauvre médaillon vieillot pourrait arrêter un Alpha s'il voulait en faire son diner ?

Il sortit dans la nuit noire et pluvieuse et tenta de discerner sa voiture sur le parking aux travers du rideau de pluie. Il allait s'avancer quand une silhouette apparut devant ses yeux, il plissa les paupières et Abby arriva sous le porche avec lui, le faisant sursauter.

« _Mais qu'est ce que tu fou là ?!_ »

L'eau dégoulinait sur le visage de la jeune femme, fonçant ses cheveux à l'extrême, les étirant en longues mèches sur ses tempes. Elle se passa une main sur les yeux, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« _Je suis contente qu'il vous ai parlé._ Elle lorgna son médaillon. _Mais maintenant tu dois appeler tes amis, ils ne doivent pas courir après l'Alpha._

_-C'est lui qui viens les narguer c'est .._ »

Un nouveau hululement claqua dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre et plusieurs grondements furieux lui répondirent, ils avaient l'air vraiment très proches. Si proche qu'un même frisson les parcourut et Abby, dans un reflexe, se colla à lui. Elle avait l'habitude des loups mais elle détestait quand ils faisaient ça, quand ils se battaient entre eux. Et par-dessus tout elle haïssait la pluie, elle effaçait son Don, effaçait ses repères, c'était comme si elle devenait aveugle et aphone en quelques minutes. Stiles parut surpris qu'elle fasse ce geste, si elle était une Conseillère elle devait avoir l'habitude des loups garous.

«_ Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer, Derek et Scott vont l'attraper et …_ Un grondement s'éleva tout près d'eux.

_-Stiles !_ Elle lui pressa le bras. _Appelle-les, ils vont se faire tuer !_

_-Mais ils sont deux et il est seul et .._

_-C'est une fille Stiles elle est en mutation ce soir, elle va les tuer tout les deux sans qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il leur arrive, elle à sa meute qui la protège ! Appelle-les !_ »

Voila elle avait brisé son premier serment mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Scott et Derek se faire tuer ou même qu'ils soient blessé. Quoique l'Alpha qu'elle avait surpris sous les gradins semblait particulièrement fort. Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche et sortit précipitamment son portable mais celui – ci lui échappa des doigts et alla glisser sur le parking.

« _Reste là !_ »

Et il sortit sous la pluie, la laissant seule et frissonnante. Il marmonnait entre ses dents tout en tâtonnant le sol à la recherche de son maudit portable. Il entendit soudain un fracas de tôles sur le parking et il leva les yeux au ciel, suppliant pour que sa Jeep soit toujours en vie. Il ne pensa même pas au fait que des loups garous enragés pouvaient être a moins de cinq mètres de lui, il voulait que ça voiture survive sinon son père allait le pendre.

Il n'y voyait rien, la lune n'éclairait rien à travers les épais nuages et le parking de la clinique n'était absolument pas éclairé, il voyait à peine au bout de son bras. Un grondement puissant lui frôla la nuque et avant qu'il puisse réagir une force impressionnante le plaquait au sol, faisant craquer son dos. Quand il ouvrit les yeux un visage typiquement lupin se tenait au dessus de lui mais il avait quelque chose de différent de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Ses yeux étaient plus étirés et les pupilles de sang plus fines, tout le visage en lui-même était plus fin et des cheveux d'un rouge sombre coulaient sur ses épaules. Par contre les crocs restaient les mêmes, coulant de bave, sa bouche éructant la colère et la soif de chair humaine. Il sentit des griffes se faufiler sous sa peau et il émit une plainte. Les yeux de la bête s'arrêtèrent sur le médaillon et les griffes se rétractèrent d'elles-mêmes.

«_ Vas – t – en!_ Claqua la voix d'Abby. »

L'Alpha au dessus de lui bougea dans une secousse alors que Derek se jetait sur elle, l'envoyant balader dans l'herbe. Scott arriva juste derrière Derek et ils continuèrent à courir après l'Alpha. Abby arriva près de Stiles qui essayait de se relever le souffle coupé. Elle détestait vraiment la pluie et par-dessus tout l'impulsivité de ces maudits loups garous qui ne savaient pas se tenir et se parler au lieu de s'attaquer comme des bêtes sauvages. Abby releva tant bien que mal le jeune homme alors qu'un crissement de pneus retentissait.

_« Les Argent._ Grimaça Abby. _Où est ta voiture ?_ »

Il lui montra au loin la forme indistincte de ce qui semblait être sa voiture mais il n'y voyait vraiment rien, ça aurait très bien pu être un immeuble qu'il ne pourrait pas le savoir. Abby soupira et sortit une étrange pierre blanche de sa poche, elle posa un instant son pouce dessus et ferma les yeux. La pierre sembla s'éclairer de l'intérieur et émit une lueur laiteuse qui éclaira un peu mieux, elle se maudit de devoir utiliser ça devant lui mais elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher la voiture du jeune homme.

«_ C'est quoi ça ?_

_-Une pierre de lune, avance._ »

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu faire un pas deux voitures s'arrêtaient devant eux, leurs phares trouant la nuit et les aveuglant. Monsieur Argent sortit de la voiture et la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître, son père et lui avait été ami pendant un temps. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps lui aussi pour la reconnaître.

« _Abbygaëlle mais quelle surprise de te voir là._ Railla – t – il._ Je ne savais pas que toi et ta famille étaient arrivés ici. Ne me dit pas que tu es venue avec l'Alpha qui court dans ses bras._

_-Si je vous dis oui vous allez me mettre une balle dans la tête ?_

_-C'est qu'il serait bien capable de le faire celui là._ Chuchota Stiles.

_-Nous avons un code d'honneur, ta famille et toi le savez._

_-Arrêtez avec vos conneries, personne à part vous ne respectez encore ce code, allez donc dire ça à ma mère, vous allez être bien reçu ! Maintenant si vous n'avez rien de plus à nous dire nous allons partir, cette histoire d'Alpha ne nous regarde pas, arrangez vous avec les concernés._

_-Faites attentions ils n'ont pas l'air content._ Termina Stiles. »

Il trottina derrière Abby et ils s'enfermèrent dans la voiture du jeune homme. Il démarra en trombe sous le regard lourd du patriarche Argent qui pourtant les laissa partir.

* * *

_Youpla ! Toute l'histoire sur la famille Versipelle est de ma création et le mot Versipelle est vraiment de l'ancien latin et signifie bien "retourner sa peau", merci les cours de latin avec mon prof dégénéré ! _  
_N'hésitez pas à commenter ! _

_Bye, Bye !_


	5. Chapitre Trois - Gamma

_Et voila le chapitre trois, je vais essayer de publier plus vite vu que j'ai bientôt fini mon histoire, au début je voulais faire genre 26 chapitres comme le nombre de lettres de l'alphabet grec mais ça va être compliqué alors tant pis ! Désolée pour ce chapitre assez court le prochain sera plus long._

_Juste une réflexion comme ça qui n'a rien a voir avec mon texte (enfin si un peu quand même) : j'ai remarquer que sur le fandom beaucoup écrivait le sport que tous pratique dans la série comme étant du Lacrosse ce qui est un peu faux. Certes en anglais ça s'appelle le Lacrosse mais en français c'est La crosse et j'avoue que moi ça me gêne, c'est vraiment étrange de mettre le terme anglais alors qu'il existe en français. En français on dit "un joueur de crosse, un match de crosse" et un non "un joueur de Lacrosse, un match de Lacrosse." après ça se trouve tout le monde s'en fou mais j'avais envie de partager mon point de vue avec vous et savoir ce que vous en pensiez._

_Ah et une autre réflexion : Cette phrase ne viens pas de moi je sais plus où je l'ai vu alors auteur qui à dit ça si tu me lit manifeste toi que je puisse mettre un copyright sur ta phrase ! Et donc cet auteur disait en gros (je me souviens plus exactement) "**Un texte c'est trois - quatre heures de travail minimum, un commentaires c'est trois - quatres minutes de votre vie**." et je trouve que cet auteur à complètement raison. Je ne vais pas en dire plus la dessus, tout est dit :)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Rating :** Pour ce chapitre c'est **T**, mais par la suite ça va virer au** M**, je suis une spécialiste des lemons ! Encore que ça peut être **M** à cause du langage pas très châtié de Joy.

* * *

_**Flo** _: _Encore un nouveau chapitre rien que pour toi ! (bon non pas que pour toi mais faut essayer de vendre du rêve à ses lecteurs xD) _

* * *

**Crédits:**  
La série **Teen Wolf** et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur** Jeff Davis.**  
**Abbygaëlle**, **Joy**, **Lynn, Eden, Aaron, Vince** et** Kyle** sont issus de mon imaginaire un peu dérangé.

Merci à **Izzie** pour la correction.

* * *

**C****hapitre ****T****rois**

**_Gamma_**

« _La femme excuse tout, hormis l'indifférence. _» - Proverbe anglais

Abby indiqua la route de chez elle entre ses dents serrées, tapotant sur son portable avec virulence. Elle finit par jeter son portable dans son sac et par s'appuyer sur la vitre.

«_ Je hais ces loups garous qui ne savent pas répondre au téléphone._

_-Répondre aux messages avec des griffes de cinq centimètres c'est pas réellement pratique tu sais._ »

Abby ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré la tension qui régnait, ce garçon était vraiment trop drôle quand il s'y mettait. Stiles se détendit à son tour, content que la jeune femme se calme. Elle finit par le faire arrêter devant une petite maison au salon encore éclairé malgré l'heure tardive. Abby soupira, elle ne semblait pas encline à quitter Stiles tout de suite.

« _Ça va aller ?_ Demanda le jeune homme. _Tu sais ils ne lui feront pas de mal si ils l'attrapent, ils veulent juste savoir ce qu'elle fait là, tu sais ils n'aiment pas beaucoup qu'on joue sur leurs plates bandes._

_-Je t'ai mal jugée Stiles._ Abby braqua ses yeux sur son vis-à-vis. _Dit à tes amis que je m'occuperais de cette Alpha, elle est impulsive et insupportable mais elle n'est pas là pour faire du mal._

_-Espérons qu'ils reviennent en un seul morceau, ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à semer des membres un peu partout, tu sais comme le petit poucet …_

_-Merci Stiles._ »

Abby se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa joue avant de sortir de la voiture et de rentrer chez elle au sec. Elle le regarda une dernière fois depuis le pas de sa porte puis ferma le battant. Le jeune homme reste encore plusieurs minutes devant chez elle le temps de se remettre de ses émotions puis il redémarra, oubliant complètement qu'il avait failli se faire arracher la tête par une Alpha complètement folle.

« _Je vais la tuer !_ Hurla Abby une fois la porte refermée.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ Demanda une voix depuis le salon. »

La jeune femme arriva dans la pièce, lançant son sac dans un coin, son manteau dans un autre, puis elle ôta ses chaussures avant de s'affaler près de sa mère assise sur le canapé à feuilleter un magazine. Abby pris sa tasse sur la table et finit d'une traite son thé.

« _Je vais la tuer, elle avais promis qu'elle se contrôlerait ! Et qui débarque au milieu de la nuit hurlant à la mort ? Hein je te le donne en mille, cette garce ! Elle à même essayer de tuer Stiles, j'y crois pas, elle veut vraiment que je la tue ?!_

_-Stiles ce n'est pas le garçon dont tu m'as parlé ? Tu semble bien l'aimer …_ Fit sa mère, espiègle.

_-MAMAN ! Je te parle que je vais tuer cette putain d'Alpha et toi tu me parle de Stiles ?!_

_-C'est toi qui l'a mentionné, pas moi._ »

Abby retomba sur le canapé en maugréant, la femme finit par la prendre dans ses bras et la berça doucement. La lycéenne finit par se calmer, même si à l'intérieur elle bouillonnait toujours de rage.

« _Parle lui, je sais que tout ça est dur pour toi depuis que ton père n'est plus mais nous nous devons de protéger cette meute, c'est notre devoir._

_-Même si l'Alpha est une garce qui n'écoute qu'elle-même ?_

_-Même dans ce cas, les autres n'y sont pour rien, ils méritent notre protection même si c'est difficile parfois_. La porte d'entrée se déverrouilla alors. _Tiens la voila._ »

Abby sauta sur ses pieds, plus remontée que jamais, elle crispa ses poings et prit une grande inspiration. Des talons claquèrent sur le parquet du hall et elle entendit un crissement de veste en cuir.

« _JOY ON DOIT CAUSER !_ »

Un ricanement répondit à la colère d'Abby ce qui ne fit que l'amplifiée. Sa mère la regarda avec de la pitié dans le regard, sa fille n'avait vraiment pas de chance d'être tombée sur une telle Alpha pour sa première meute, mais au moins elle serait prête pour les suivantes et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

* * *

Le Lundi suivant Scott vint en cours sans blessures apparentes ce qui rassura Abby qui était assise deux rangs derrière lui en chimie. En entrant dans la classe Stiles l'avait salué de loin et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir comme une niaise, ce que fort heureusement pour elle le jeune homme ne remarqua pas. Alors que le professeur demandait de faire des groupes quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les deux garçons rappliquer vers elle à vitesse grand V.

« _Pour la discrétion on repassera hein._ Commença la jeune femme qui sentait venir l'interrogatoire.

_-Tu dois tout nous dire sur cette Alpha._ Quémanda Scott.

_-Elle ne vous fera rien alors arrêtez, et maintenant écouter le prof, j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir mes examens moi_. »

Abby retourna son attention sur le professeur mais Stiles avait décidé qu'elle devait plutôt les écouter eux, tant et si bien qu'il faisait cliqueter son stylo dans un rythme agaçant. Elle émit un sifflement entre ses lèvres et lui attrapa la main pour qu'il arrête. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine mais elle garda son calme contre toute attente. Elle le tenait physiquement mais elle ne se démonta pas sinon elle perdrait toute crédibilité. Mais bon dieu qu'est ce qu'elle avait envie de rougir.

« _Je vais te castrer avant que t'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive si tu continue ce bruit._

_-Elle sait vraiment gérer sa meute ? Pourquoi elle est là ? S'teu plait me tue pas …_

_-Stiles … Bon écoutez sa meute ne traine pas dans le coin, ils n'ont même pas le droit de se mêler à la population tant qu'ils ne savent pas se contrôler._

_-Les Conseillers peuvent gérer une meute à ce point ?_ S'étonna Scott.

_-Messieurs McCall et Stilinski mon cours ne vous intéresse pas ou peut être que la nouvelle est plus attrayante que moi ?_ Les interpella alors le professeur. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, presque blasés, à force ils commençaient à s'habituer aux nombreuses réprimandes de leurs professeurs de chimie qui les avait pris en grippe. Abby se racla un peu la gorge et sortit son plus beau sourire.

« _Excusez les Monsieur, je suis un peu larguée dans le programme ils m'expliquaient juste sur quel cours vous aviez fini l'année passée._

_-Alors vous n'êtes pas tombé sur les bonnes personnes, ils n'écoutent jamais rien._

_-Détrompez-vous._ »

Et elle lui expliqua en détails le dernier chapitre de l'année précédente comme si les deux garçons lui avaient expliqué quelques secondes auparavant. Le professeur, et les deux amis, restèrent bouche bée quand Abby eut finit son explication. L'homme retourna à son tableau et les laissa tranquille. La jeune femme se pencha vers le centre de la table, un regard mauvais pour les deux jeunes hommes.

« _Heureusement pour vous que la chimie soit ma matière préférée sinon on était tous dans la merde. Et sachez que si les betas restent en dehors de la ville c'est uniquement parce que ce sont les règles imposées par l'Alpha, non par moi. Et sachez enfin qu'elle m'a promis qu'elle irait voir votre Alpha …_

_-Derek , et ce n'est pas notre Alpha._ Maugréa Stiles.

_-Elle m'a promis d'aller voir Derek pour s'excuser._

_-S'excuser ?_! »

Derek était entrain de faire des tractions quand il sentit la présence de l'Alpha près de la maison brûlée qu'il occupait depuis son retour à Beacon Hills. Isaac le rejoignit presque aussitôt et le regarda avec de l'anxiété dans le regard. La porte d'entrée grinça sur ses gonds et des talons claquèrent sur le bois vermoulu. Les deux loups garous se tinrent prêts à l'attaque, sortant déjà leurs griffes.

« _On se calme mes chéris._ Fit une voix féminine. »

Et l'Alpha passa enfin le seuil du salon abimé. Elle devait faire la taille de Derek, perchée sur ses talons de dix centimètres, son corps noueux moulé dans une veste de cuir et un jean noir laissant parfaitement voir tous ses atouts féminins. Ses longs cheveux rouges cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins, encadrant son visage couleur de miel aux pupilles incarnat et aux crocs acérés.

« _Une fille ?_ S'étonna Isaac.

_-Oh ne soit pas macho comme ça._ S'amusa la nouvelle venue en s'appuyant sur le chambranle pourri._ Les femmes Alpha sont de plus en plus nombreuses, apparemment ont sait mieux gérer nos meutes que les hommes._

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_ Grimaça Derek.

_-Je suis venue parler d'Alpha à Alpha alors si ton louveteau voulait bien se retirer._ »

Isaac gronda, il ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord, la jeune femme retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents pointues et feula à son tour, quelque de chose de sensuel mais d'étonnement dangereux. Derek finit par faire signe à son bêta de partir et il fut contraint d'obéir même si ça ne lui plaisait pas des masses. Il passa à côté de la femme qui lui tapota l'épaule.

« _Gentil bêta._ »

Isaac du se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner et lui planter ses crocs dans la gorge, il claqua brutalement la porte et la jeune femme retourna ses yeux, redevenus bleus lagons, sur Derek toujours au milieu du salon. Elle fit un pas vers lui, le jaugeant, le mangeant même de ses pupilles glaciales.

« _Qu'est ce qu'une Alpha viens faire sur mon territoire ? Et pourquoi tu t'amuse à nous narguer ?_

_-Abby ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais aussi appétissant._ Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres._ Je suis ici pour m'excuser, ma si gentille Conseillère à grandement insister pour que je vienne m'excuser de mon comportement, apparemment je n'avais pas à venir te titiller comme je l'ai fait._

_-Et tu pense que parce que tu t'excuse je vais te laisser te promener ici sans rien faire ?_

_-J'ai pigé Ô grand Alpha ronchon et sexy, je ne marque pas ton territoire._ Elle leva ses mains devant elle. _Mais je peux toujours m'amuser ici, après tout ma Conseillère vit là, on va devoir cohabiter. Tu reste le maître des lieux si ça te chante, je m'en fou, je n'en veux pas de ton territoire._

_-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux_ ? »

La jeune femme rit un peu et s'avança complètement dans la pièce, s'approchant de Derek si près que son odeur de femelle Alpha lui fit tourner la tête, ses yeux virèrent au rouge. Elle passa une griffe dans son cou aux veines saillantes, ne se départissant pas de son sourire charmeur.

«_ On ne s'est même pas présentés, je m'appelle Joy. Et je suis ici pour m'amuser un peu, qui sait tu pourrais être mon partenaire de jeu non ?_ »

Son nez frôla sa joue piquante mais il la repoussa un peu brutalement, elle fit un bond en arrière, son sourire s'étirant un peu plus.

« _Je ne cherche pas de partenaire, on est pas des bêtes._ Grinça Derek. _Tu peux rester dans les parages mais ne t'avise plus de jouer avec mes nerfs et ma meute. Et garde bien la tienne loin d'ici._

_-J'aime qu'on me résiste et je sais être patiente quand il faut._ »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Derek dégaina son portable et composa le numéro de Scott, il tomba directement sur la messagerie.

« _Scott ramène moi cette Conseillère tout de suite, son Alpha risque de mal finir si elle continue à venir s'excuser de la sorte._ »

* * *

_J'aime foutre les gens dans la merde, surtout mes personnages, c'est drôle ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, donnez votre avis !_


	6. Chapitre Quatre - Delta

_Et voila j'ai publié plus vite pour une fois je suis fière de moi ! (sachant que des fois je met un mois avant de publier un nouveau chapitre c'est de l'exploit !). Bon ce chapitre est plus long comme promis ! _

_J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Flo : _**_Oui, oui je fait des chapitres rien que pour toi (tu voit j'vends du rêve x) ) Moi j'adore le surnom "Big bad wolf" mais je voyais mal Joy dire ça, Grand Alpha Sexy ça sonne bien aussi. _

* * *

**Rating :**_ Pour ce chapitre c'est **M** à cause du langage pas très châtié de Joy et de violence._

* * *

**Crédits:**  
La série **Teen Wolf** et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur** Jeff Davis.**  
**Abbygaëlle**, **Joy**, **Lynn, Eden, Aaron, Vince** et** Kyle** sont issus de mon imaginaire un peu dérangé.

Merci à **Izzie** pour la correction.

* * *

**C****hapitre ****Q****uatre**

_Delta_

_« __Soit comme un loup blessé qui se tait pour mourir, et qui mord le couteau, de sa gueule qui saigne._ » - Charles-Marie Leconte de Lisle

Abby sortit de son dernier cours de la journée complètement lessivée, elle détestait par-dessus tout les Lundi, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Et sa journée empira quand elle vit Scott et Stiles arriver vers elle. Elle fit demi – tour mais Alison l'attendait dans l'autre sens, elle soupira vaincue.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? Joy m'as dit qu'elle avait été s'excusée._ Elle leur montra le texto qu'elle avait reçu en début d'âpres – midi.

_-Joy ?_ Demanda Stiles.

_-C'est surement le nom de l'Alpha non ?_ Déduisit Alison.

_-Et bien apparemment cette Joy s'est excusé d'une façon qui a moyen plu à Derek il aimerait te voir._

_-Son message vocal était très aimable …_ Crut bon de rajouter Stiles.

_-Je vais la tuer._ »

Abby se laissa conduire vers la sortie du lycée, une fois sur le parking Scott monta dans la voiture d'Alison pendant qu'Abby et Stiles prenait la direction de la New Beetle de la jeune femme. Elle entra dans la voiture et la démarra, elle voulut faire une marche arrière quand elle remarqua une silhouette derrière son pare choc arrière. La jeune fille appuya brutalement sur la pédale de frein et sortit de la voiture, folle de rage.

« _Joy !_ »

La Joy en question la regardait avec un rictus accroché aux lèvres, Stiles avait presque la mâchoire qui trainait par terre en la fixant. Abby fulminait, intérieurement et extérieurement, si elle avait pu elle aurait frappé la louve mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se ferait plus mal qu'autre chose. Joy s'avança vers Stiles et passa un ongle sous son menton, il claqua la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, cette fois Abby allait vraiment la tuer et mettre de l'aconit dans sa nourriture comme elle le jurait depuis si longtemps. Mais la femme aimait les risques.

«_ Pousse-toi chéri que je puisse monter._ »

Stiles fit un pas sur le côté et Joy monta à l'arrière de la voiture, laissant bien en vue sa cambrure de reins, elle claqua le siège en même temps que Abby qui claquait sa portière. Elle se pencha sur le siège passager et tira Stiles par la manche.

«_ Stiles ! Dans la voiture !_

_-Tout de suite !_ »

Le trajet commença dans un long silence courroucé de la part d'Abby et amusé du point de vue de l'Alpha. Alors que la Conseillère passait une vitesse un peu brutalement tout en se frayant un chemin derrière la voiture d'Alison, Joy se pencha entre les deux sièges.

«_ Alors c'est toi le fameux gars dont elle parle depuis une semaine ?_

_-JOY BORDEL !_ »

Abby appuya pesamment sur l'accélérateur, repoussant Joy au fond de son siège, elle ricana en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Stiles se tourna vers la conductrice qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais quelle conne celle – là !

«_ T'a parlé de moi ? Mais genre en bien ou en mal ? Non parce que, que ce soit en bien ou en mal tant qu'on parle de moi c'est bien. J'avais les oreilles qui sifflaient cette semaine je me demandais bien pourquoi !_

_-En rien du tout._ Eluda Abby mal à l'aise._ Puis je peux savoir ce que tu fou là ? T'a foutu assez de bordel comme ça pour toute une décennie._ »

Joy n'écouta pas la jeune femme et se pencha de nouveau vers Stiles, l'obligeant à se coller à la vitre pour ne pas être trop proche d'elle. Elle huma l'air et s'amusa à le détailler.

«_ C'est pas toi que j'ai essayer de bouffer hier soir ?_

_-Si, et si tu pouvais éviter de recommencer je t'en serais reconnaissant, c'est pas mon loisir préféré tu comprends._

_-ça peut être amusant tu sais, mais t'a cette chose autour du cou._ Elle tiqua contre son médaillon d'argent. _On peut pas s'amuser tant que tu le porte. Et de toute façon tu m'intéresse pas, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en ligne de mire._

_-Joy me dit pas que t'a fait tout ça pour emmerder l'autre Alpha ?_ Se récria Abby alors qu'elle s'engageait sur un chemin de terre.

_-Pas du tout_ ! »

L'Alpha se remit en arrière dans son siège et Abby croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur, elle faillit faire une embardée de colère et de surprise.

« _Me dit pas qu'on est venue ici parce que t'a senti cet Alpha et que tu veux te le faire ?! Me dit pas qu'on à quitté New York pour ça ?!_

_-Je l'ai sentit à des kilomètres à la ronde, il me le faut. Puis tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas seulement pour ça._ Grommela la louve.

_-ça te gène à ce point d'avoir quitté New York ? Beacon Hills c'est moins grand, bon beaucoup moins grand mais y'a de l'animation._

_-Si l'animation c'est les créatures magiques je m'en serais passé._

_-Y'a des gens sympas ici._ Marmonna Stiles. »

Abby se pinça les lèvres en se rendant compte qu'elle avait sans aucun doute vexé le jeune homme. Elle n'aurait jamais du dire ça, elle avait été heureuse de quitter New York. La métropole était beaucoup trop grande pour elle, beaucoup trop polluée, trop surpeuplée. Elle aimait particulièrement Beacon Hills et sa foret monstrueusement grande mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas aimé dans le fait de quitter New York c'était le fait qu'elle ait du le faire par obligation. A cause de sa mère et de cette Alpha stupide et arrogante qui n'en faisait qu'a sa tête.

Devant elle Alison freina et se gara devant une maison en ruine et en partie brulée. Les trois jeunes gens rejoignirent Scott et sa petite amie qui jaugèrent Joy du regard, mais elle s'en fichait, elle fixait la maison, son rictus toujours accroché aux lèvres. Comme personne ne semblait décider à sortir de la maison Joy retroussa sa bouche, dévoilant ses crocs, Scott plia un peu les genoux se sentant étrangement en danger. Abby attrapa le bras de l'Alpha, Stiles tenant de l'empêcher de trop approcher Joy qui semblait sur le point de se transformer.

«_ Ne fou pas encore la merde._

_-Bouche toi les oreilles Abby._ »

Et elle ouvrit grand la bouche, laissant sortir un hululement sonore, plein de stridulations étranges qui firent vibrer Scott jusqu'au tréfonds de ses os. Sans vraiment le vouloir il répondit par une complainte très grave, reprise en cœur par un autre loup dans la maison. Abby aurait voulu tuer Joy mais Stiles l'avait tiré en arrière, quand les loups se mettaient à hurler comme ça il avait toujours l'habitude de se reculer, valait mieux de ne pas être trop près, Conseillère ou pas.

« _Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?_

_-La louve en chaleur._ Grinça Abby. »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Derek plus remonté que jamais, les muscles de ses bras contractés comme jamais. Il passa en revue les différentes personnes présentes et finit par faire signe à Isaac de sortir, il se mit en retrait sur le perron.

«_ Arrête de faire ça, tu rends fou mes betas._ Prévint l'homme.

_-C'est toi que je veux rendre fou._ Minauda la rouge.

_-Je voulais parler à Abby, et seulement à elle, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?_

_-Ma Conseillère ne va surement pas se pointer chez un Alpha sans quelqu'un pour la protéger. Je ne laisserais personne toucher à un seul de ses cheveux._ Martela Joy. »

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux, l'Alpha quelques secondes plus tôt insouciante et provocante avait énoncé sa phrase avec un terrible sérieux. Il avait pensé que les deux femmes ne se supportaient pas mais ça semblait beaucoup plus compliqué maintenant. Joy avait mis une étrange force dans ses mots comme si elle y croyait dur comme fer et qu'elle faisait une promesse de mort aux ennemis d'Abby et qu'en même temps elle promettait une protection sans faille à sa Conseillère. A côté de lui Abby c'était redressée, une certaine fierté dans le regard.

« _Ah oui ?_ »

Derek étira un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon au jeune homme, quand il souriait comme ça c'est qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, et souvent ça finissait mal pour quelqu'un quand il avait ce genre d'idées malsaines. En règle générale Derek ne devrait pas sourire, il était vraiment trop flippant quand il le faisait.

D'un mouvement très rapide Derek disparut de la vue de tout le monde et avant que quelqu'un puisse voir quoi que ce soit Abby se retrouvait cognée contre un arbre. Joy était déjà sur Derek quand Abby toucha de nouveau le sol, elle planta ses griffes dans le dos de l'Alpha et le projeta à plus de cinq mètres dans un hululement monstrueux. Derek se releva presque aussitôt, Isaac à ses côtés les griffes sorties. Joy claqua des dents et gronda de plus belle alors que Stiles glissait sur les feuilles pour venir s'agenouiller près d'Abby qui se relevait, se frottant le crane.

« _Arrêtez bordel !_ Cria – t – elle._ Faut qu'on se serre les coudes au lieu de s'entretuer !_

_-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?_ Demanda Stiles en la relevant.

_-Si nous sommes venus ce n'est pas pour rien._ Expliqua Joy en se redressant, léchant le sang de Derek sur ses griffes. _Une énorme meute se dirige ici, ils veulent les terres de la famille Hale._

_-Quoi ?!_ S'étonna Derek.

_-Et tant qu'à faire détruire toute la famille Argent._ Rajouta sombrement Abby en fixant Alison. »

Cette dernière se posa une main dans le cou, surprise par la nouvelle. Les loups garous n'avaient jamais attaqué de front sa famille. Elle déglutit et fixa tour à tour tous les loups garous présents, elle voulut dire quelque chose quand un concert de hululement puissants déchira la fin d'après midi.

«_ Et voila leur avant-garde._ Annonça Joy.

_-On fait quoi ?!_

_-Derek tu m'autorise à appeler ma meute ?_ Demanda la seconde Alpha.

_-Ils n'arriveront pas à temps._ Grinça – t – il.

_-Laisse-leur une chance._ »

Il finit par opiner du chef et Joy s'éloigna un peu pour pousser son hurlement d'appel. Pendant ce temps Scott tira Alison vers Stiles et Abby, Derek arrivant près d'eux aussi vite que si il n'avait fait qu'un mètre au lieu de cinq.

«_ Stiles tu les ramènes chez les Argent et Alison appelle ton père, préviens le et demande lui de venir nous épauler si possible._ Ordonna Scott. »

Alison courut vers sa voiture pour appeler son père, Stiles allait tirer Abby vers sa New Beetle quand elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, elle paraissait étrangement inconsciente, comme si elle n'était plus dans son corps. Le jeune homme la secoua et elle tituba un peu contre lui.

« _Ils sont déjà là._

_-Alison part _! »

La jeune femme passa la tête par la fenêtre et compris l'urgence dans le ton de la voix de son petit ami, elle démarra en trombe sans regarder en arrière, dérapant sur les feuilles mortes. Stiles tira un peu plus Abby vers sa voiture et ils se mirent à courir alors que le Don de la jeune femme s'affolait. Ils étaient très nombreux, plus que Derek, Scott, Isaac et Joy, elle n'était pas sure qu'ils fassent le poids. Cette fois elle se mit à courir vers sa voiture mais une forme sombre bondit au dessus de la voiture, se découpant dans la lueur sanglante du crépuscule, deux yeux d'or braqués sur eux. Stiles tira Abby et ils dérapèrent sur le sol boueux alors que le loup garous s'avançait vers eux.

Joy dans un bond sauta sur le loup garou et lui lacéra les flancs avec une sauvagerie extrême. La louve se tourna vers sa Conseillère comme si elle allait l'attaquer.

« _Cachez vous dans la maison. Tout de suite !_ »

Stiles réagit plus vite que Abby, il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers la maison brûlée. Ils évitèrent de justesse un lancer de loup garou sans savoir s'il était de leur camp ou de l'autre. Les grognements se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Stiles claqua la porte derrière eux et voulu la verrouiller, il remarqua alors que la poignée ne tenait que pas la grâce du Saint Esprit.

« _Evidemment, pourquoi je m'attendais à une serrure ? De toute façon les loups garous vont nous la défoncer en vingt secondes._

_-Il faut trouver un endroit où se cacher._

_-Ils nous trouveront de toute façon, ils nous sentiront._ S'apitoya Stiles. »

Abby fit non de la tête et sortit un sachet rouge de sa poche, elle lui fit signe de monter. Ils grimpèrent tant bien que mal les marches branlantes et le jeune homme décida d'emblée qu'aller à gauche ne servirait à rien, cette partie de la maison était complètement calciné. Abby lui désigna une porte à droite qui semblait donner sur une pièce intacte au vue de l'état de la porte.

Elle sentait les loups garous de plus en plus proche, l'aura de Joy et de Derek avait disparue de sa vue et elle n'arrivait pas à les retrouver, ils étaient noyés au milieu de tous les autres. Un craquement brutal retentit en bas, comme si quelqu'un venait d'arracher la porte. Abby perça le sachet et Stiles ouvrit la porte, elle répandit d'un geste de main une poudre rougeâtre sur le sol et fonça à la suite de Stiles.

«_ Non Abby attends !_ »

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et ferma la porte d'un claquement sec, se retrouvant d'un seul coup collé au jeune homme sans vraiment comprendre. Elle tâtonna et trouva les murs à portée de main, son pied touchant le bas de la porte.

«_ Ne me dit pas que …_

_-Nous sommes dans un foutu placard à balais ? Non je ne te le dirais pas alors si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais … On s'est cachés dans un foutu placard à balais !_

_-Ferme-la, ils vont nous entendre. Y'en a un dans la maison._ »

Stiles souffla doucement mais elle sentait son cœur battre contre le sien, elle était mal à l'aise d'être aussi proche de lui mais si ils bougeaient ils risquaient de faire crisser le parquet. Il souffla une nouvelle fois, envoyant son haleine dans son cou. Dès qu'elle clignait des yeux elle voyait, plutôt sentait, l'aura du loup garou en dessous d'eux qui fouillait la maison.

«_ C'est quoi cette poudre que t'a mise ?_

_-Elle masque notre odeur et altère les sens du loup garou qui la sent._ »

Abby commençait à vraiment être très gênée d'être si proche de lui, surtout qu'elle sentait son corps brulant contre le sien, son cœur qui battait aussi vite que le sien, ses mains qui se crispait près des siennes. Elle sentit brutalement l'aura du loup garou près d'eux, il montait les marches. Elle tressaillit contre Stiles qui compris sa peur, elle avait beau côtoyé les loups garous elle ne semblait pas moins les craindre, un peu comme lui.

«_ Tu sais moi aussi ils me font flipper à longueur de temps, nous on à pas de supers pouvoirs ou quoi que ce soit, mais au final on est un peu leurs garde fous non ?_

_-Tu sais Stiles je t'ai menti t'a l'heure._

_-Tu parles comme si on allait mourir, c'est un peu beaucoup flippant … T'en sent un près de nous c'est ça ?_

_-En fait j'ai parlé de toi en bien chez moi._ »

Stiles resta bouche – bée et Abby serra très fort les paupières l'aura du loup garou menaçant se rapprochant de plus en plus de leur cachette. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire en son foutu sachet de poudre et elle savait parfaitement que si elle n'y croyait pas que rien ne se passerait et que le loup les sentirait. Son cœur ratait des battements, elle ne sentait pas la présence de Scott, ni celle d'aucun de ses alliés, ni même l'aura bestiale de Joy qui pourtant la rassurait. Non tout ce qui la tenait encore contre les pleurs c'était Stiles collé à elle. Abby n'avait jamais voulu être conseillère, elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'on lui impose cette violence. La phrase de Stiles retentit dans sa tête, elle avait beau être humaine elle ne devait pas avoir peur mais là elle se sentait pathétique, elle n'avait encore jamais été confronté à une autre meute aussi dangereuse.

«_ Putain Stiles dit quelque chose on va mourir …_ Couina Abby.

_-T'a vraiment parler de moi en bien à ta mère et Joy ?_

_-Oh Stilinski tu peux pas dire un truc constructif avant de crever ?_ Siffla Abby.

_-Je …_

_-Moi je veux essayer un truc avant de mourir._ »

Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, elle trouva à tâtons sa nuque et attira sa tête vers la sienne, collant leurs lèvres. Stiles ne réagit pas tout de suite, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il fronça les sourcils, sur qu'il allait se réveiller mais il revint bien vite sur terre en entendant le grondement d'un loup tout proche. Cette fois il fut comme électrisé et répondit vivement au baiser, s'il allait mourir autant en profiter un peu avant. La bouche d'Abby avait un gout étonnant, quelque chose de très sucré et acide qui le fit fondre. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, sans pouvoir empêcher sa main d'aller explorer sa hanche, il avait déjà embrassé quelques filles mais jamais avec une telle intensité.

Il eut alors un énorme bruit sourd près d'eux qui les obligea à décoller leurs bouches pour mieux entendre. Des griffes raclèrent le sol en même temps que montait des grondements furieux, une vitre explosa et Abby sentit la présence de Derek tout près de la porte. Les deux loups garous passèrent à travers un mur pour aller s'écraser dehors. Ils entendirent des os se brisés distinctement et un couinement de chien.

« _ABBY ?!_ Hurla la voix de Joy dans la maison. _Abby t'es où ?_ »

Joy était paniquée, elle était incapable de sentir Abby. Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit de partir elle c'était focalisée sur l'avant-garde de la meute sans vraiment se soucier du reste. Elle avait tué sans scrupules son premier adversaire et alors qu'elle lui arrachait la gorge Scott avait glissé vers elle, une trainée de sang sur le torse. Et elle avait compris qu'elle allait devoir compter avec la meute de Derek si elle voulait survivre.

Un groupe de sept loups garous c'était jeté sur eux dans un parfait ensemble, obligeant Derek , sa meute et Joy à se coller pour faire face. Les deux Alphas protégeaient les betas des coups les plus durs même si ce n'était pas toujours facile. A un moment Joy n'avait pas été assez rapide et un des loups l'avait jetée au sol avec une violence telle qu'elle en fut sonnée. Du sang coula de sa bouche et elle prit appuis sur ses coudes pour se relever alors que son adversaire se ramassait sur lui-même pour bondir. Elle avait su, à l'instant même où il bondissait qu'elle ne serait toujours pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. Le lupin avait bondi et un bras musclé l'avait arrêté en plein vol, lui brisant aussi sec la nuque. Derek c'était penché vers elle et l'avait relevée d'un coup d'épaule, l'obligeant à prendre appui sur lui. Cette fois une osmose particulière les entoura et Derek du s'avouer que la belle Alpha n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Son hululement de séduction quelques minutes auparavant l'avait secoué même s'il avait su y résister il en sentait encore les effets.

« _Derek !_ »

Isaac avait crié mais il était trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit et les deux Alphas étaient trop étourdis par cette soudaine symbiose qu'ils ne virent pas l'énorme loup garou foncé vers eux. Il bondit, détendant tout ses muscles avec une puissance terrifiante. Quelque chose l'attrapa au vol et du sang jaillit, le loup tomba au sol, deux autres loups garous les crocs plantés dans sa chair. Joy se décolla de Derek avec un sourire suffisant.

« _Qu'est ce que tu disais sur ma meute ?_ »

La suite avait été rapide, sa meute arrivée ils étaient plus nombreux. Mais un loup garou adverse c'était échappé et était aller vers la maison. Derek avait heureusement suivit et éjecté le loup garou de la maison. C'est à ce moment là que Joy se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait plus sa Conseillère, qu'elle était incapable de percevoir les battements de son cœur. Elle en avait perdu son sang froid et arracher d'un coup de mâchoire la gorge d'un de ses adversaires avant de courir dans la maison.

« _ABBY ?! Abby t'es où ?_ »

La louve semblait presque terrifiée de ne plus sentir l'odeur de sa Conseillère et Abby se rendit compte que la poudre devait réellement marcher. Elle se décolla de Stiles avec empressement et elle ouvrit la porte.

« _Je suis là Joy, avec Stiles._ Elle se tourna vers ce dernier. _Il ne s'est rien passé, compris ?_

_-Mais c'est que …_

_-Stiles il ne s'est rien passé._ »

Et elle lui tourna le dos, rouge de honte, le cœur battant comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle atteignit le haut des marches en même temps que Joy. Celle – ci fut rassurée de la voir vivante. La Conseillère vit alors tout le sang qui maculait l'Alpha et elle s'inquiéta, il dégoulinait de sa bouche, de son flanc, de ses bras.

«_ Je vais bien t'en fait pas, c'est surtout du sang ennemis. Et l'Alpha sexy va bien et les deux autres gamins ont quelques contusions mais rien de bien grave._

_-Comment vous avez fait ? Ils avaient l'air nombreux._

_-La meute est arrivée à temps, contrairement aux estimations de Derek._ Ricana Joy. »

Abby se pencha sur le côté et vit trois hommes et une femme en bas de l'escalier, ils étaient eux aussi couverts de sang. Elle les connaissait bien, chacun d'entre eux même, et elle fut rassurée de les voir eux aussi en vie. Ils inclinèrent bassement la tête en la voyant et elle retourna ses yeux sur Joy, elle détestait que l'Alpha les oblige à faire ça.

«_ Retournez vous cacher, je vous rejoindrais après._ »

Les betas quittèrent la maison sans un mot et s'évanouirent dans la nuit naissante. Scott monta les marches en se tenant les flancs et avisa Stiles toujours immobile dans le placard à balais.

« _Mais Stiles qu'est ce que tu fou là dedans ?!_ »

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, donnez votre avis !_


	7. Chapitre Cinq - Epsilon

_Et voila un chapitre tout beau, tout chaud ! _

* * *

_**Flo : **En même temps 2 caractère pourris ensemble ça peux que donner des étincelles ! Très contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus, j'adore écrire des scènes d'actions !_

* * *

**Rating :**_ Pour ce chapitre c'est **M** à cause du langage pas très châtié de Joy et plus si affinités._

* * *

**Crédits:**  
La série **Teen Wolf** et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur** Jeff Davis.**  
**Abbygaëlle**, **Joy**, **Lynn, Eden, Aaron, Vince** et** Kyle** sont issus de mon imaginaire un peu dérangé.

Merci à **Izzie** pour la correction.

* * *

**C****hapitre ****C****inq**

Epsilon

« _N'admettre à la participation des mystères que des âmes sensibles et des imaginations ardentes et fortes._ » - Denis Diderot

Une longue semaine s'étira, puis une seconde, puis une troisième sans que rien ne se passe. Stiles en devenait fou, Abby l'évitait le plus possible et elle ne lui parlait que par obligation. En fait il se moquait un peu que les autres loups n'ai pas réagit au massacre de leur avant-garde, c'était le problème de Derek. Non ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout c'était Joy. Parce que Joy avait décidé qu'elle suivrait Abby partout, même au lycée pour la protéger soit disant d'une nouvelle attaque de loups garous. Stiles soupçonnait Abby de l'avoir obligée à venir avec elle et Joy semblait s'en donner à cœur joie. Il avait besoin de parler à la jeune femme, il voulait comprendre son geste et par dessus tout avoir l'occasion de recommencer. Il devait lui parler, même si leur relation en restait au stade d'amis ça lui conviendrais, bon il était persévérant mais il comprendrait. Il voulait lui parler, il détestait être en froid avec les gens qu'il appréciait.

Le jeune homme avait bien essayer de détourner l'attention de Joy avec Scott mais rien n'y faisait, même quand la louve lâchait Abby celle – ci trouvait un moyen de lui échapper, et le plus souvent en restant enfermée dans les toilettes de filles jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche l'affaire ou que Joy vienne lui grogner dessus. Elle n'était pas commode quand elle s'y mettait celle – là. Stiles avait bien essayé de convaincre Derek de venir lui filer un petit coup de main mais il n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire mettre un pied sur le campus. Apparemment il avait déjà bien assez l'Alpha sur le dos.

Du côté de Derek tout n'était pas simple non plus, il devait gérer les nombreuses incursions des autres loups sur son territoire, l'humeur versatile de Peter qui avait décidé qu'il n'apparaitrait que quand il voulait, qu'on menace le territoire des Hale ou non. Et cerise sur le gâteau il devait en plus gérer cette Alpha complètement allumée qui essayait sans cesse de l'aguicher. Et c'est qu'elle commençait à y arriver cette garce. Elle savait manifestement distillée dans l'air avec une parfaite maitrise ses phéromones et elle avait une sale tendance à gronder doucement dès qu'elle était en sa présence.

Tout ça pour dire qu'en trois semaines ils n'avaient tous pas beaucoup avancé, si ce n'est que les Argent avaient acceptés de leur apporter de l'aide quand la meute arriverait pour de bon en ville.

Ce midi là Stiles et Scott étaient attablés à la même table que d'habitude quand Abby entra dans le réfectoire accompagnée, comme d'habitude de Joy, mais aussi d'Alison et de Lydia qui avaient finies par bien l'apprécier. Elles vinrent s'asseoir près d'eux même si Abby se mit à l'opposé exact de Stiles ce qui le fit soupirer grandement.

«_ Vous parliez de quoi ?_ Demanda Alison en commençant à manger.

_-Du cadavre du mort que mon père et ses officiers ont trouvé cette nuit._ Répondit Stiles.

_-à la base quand on parle de cadavre pour un être humain c'est qu'il est mort._ Argua Joy en mordant dans sa pomme.

_-On t'a pas sonné toi, puis des fois ce serait pas toi qu'à tuer ce pauvre gars ? Sur un coup de tête ?_

_-Je sais me tenir en société mon chou. C'était un puma surement._

_-Encore et toujours les pumas hein._ Marmonna Lydia. »

Ils finirent leur repas en parlant des examens qui s'approchaient de plus en plus et du prochain match qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Abby se leva en première suivie de Joy, elle avait cours de théâtre alors que les autres avaient littérature. Scott donna un grand coup dans la chaise de Stiles qui se leva d'un bond et se jeta presque entre les deux filles.

«_ Abby laisse moi te parler s'il te plait._

_-Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans le mot non ?_

_-J'avoue que la consonne N passe mal pour moi, je sais pas je dois avoir un traumatisme psychologique qui remonte à mon enfance et qui fait que j'aime pas des masses cette lettre._ »

Abby ne put retenir un sourire instinctif qu'elle réprima bien vite avant de s'éloigner, Stiles voulut faire un pas mais Joy l'en empêcha, il sautilla sur place pour voir Abby partir en quatrième vitesse.

«_ Mais depuis quand t'es son chien de garde toi madame j'en fait qu'a ma tête ?_

_-Depuis qu'elle me menace avec de l'aconit tue – loup. Mais tu veux vraiment lui parler n'est ce pas hein ?_ »

Stiles acquiesça vivement, l'Alpha semblait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête. Elle lui fit un sourire entendu et se rapprocha un peu de lui, parlant un peu plus bas comme si Abby pouvait encore les entendre.

«_ Alors écoute on va faire un marché, tu te débrouille pour que Derek soit seul ce soir, sans ses betas et moi je m'arrange pour qu'elle soit chez nous ce soir et que sa mère t'ouvre sans lui dire._

_-Que j'éloigne les betas de Derek ? Ah ben oui c'est très simple ça …_ Maugréa Stiles.

_-Tu marche ou pas ?_ »

Le jeune homme soupira et finit par accepter le marché de l'Alpha, elle lui fit un nouveau sourire plus étiré et sortit de la cafétéria presque en sautillant. Stiles revint s'asseoir près de ses amis et leur fit un résumé de ce qu'il devait faire, Scott lui promis de l'aider.

« _Mais c'est quoi son problème à elle avec Derek ?_ Questionna Lydia.

_-J'ai un peu questionné mon père la dessus._ Confia Alison. _Et il paraît que si deux loups garous s'unissent c'est pour la vie, comme des loups normaux._

_-Tu veux dire un système d'âme sœur ?_ S'étonna Scott.

_-Dans la nature les loups prennent une compagne à vie et ne la quitte jamais, ils se choisissent mutuellement et quand l'un des deux meurt l'autre ne lui survit pas longtemps._ Expliqua Stiles.

_-Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?_

_-Eh mon meilleur ami est un loup garou il à bien fallut que je me renseigne un peu !_ »

Les autres le regardèrent en biais mais ne firent pas de réflexion Stiles pouvait retenir beaucoup de choses quand la chose en question l'intéressait ou le touchait de près. Il finit sa boisson et fixa Scott droit dans les yeux.

« _Bon tu m'aideras ?_

_-Evidemment._ »

Le soir arriva rapidement, il était presque vingt et une heure quand Stiles se gara à proximité de la maison d'Abby. Il attendit dans la voiture, tapotant sur le volant. Oui il était nerveux, pourtant il avait répété ce qu'il voulait dire à la jeune femme, Scott lui avait même fait répéter. Mais il savait, il en était même sur, il allait tout foirer parce que c'était sa spécialité avec les filles, de tout foutre par terre en parlant trop. Alors qu'il réfléchissait encore à comment il allait pouvoir tirer un mot, autre qu'un « dégage de chez moi », à son amie une masse tomba sur le toit de sa Jeep et Joy se laissa tomber près de la fenêtre conducteur.

« _Tu peux pas arriver normalement, comme une personne normale ? Ce serait au delà de tes capacités ?!_

_-Je ne suis pas une personne normale Stilinski. Bon alors notre deal marche ?_

_-Tiens._ Il lui tendit un bout de papier avec l'adresse d'un bar noté dessus. _Scott à fait croire à Derek qu'il avait des nouveaux renseignements sur la meute et qu'Abby l'y retrouverait la bas afin qu'il puisse t'éviter._

_-Mais c'est que tu peux être ingénieux quand tu t'y mets._

_-ça change de certaines personnes._ Grimaça – t – il.

_-Va devant la baie vitrée du salon, sa mère t'y attends je l'ai prévenue elle t'ouvrira sans qu'Abby l'entende._ Elle agrippa soudainement le col de sa chemise, dévoilant ses crocs. _Mais écoute moi bien, si Derek n'est pas au rendez vous et si il arrive quelque chose à Abby pendant que je suis occupée je te jure que je te tue dans d'horribles souffrance._

_-Tu peux pas me tuer j'ai le médaillon._ Tenta Stiles._ Hein tu peux pas me tuer, non ?_

_-Je serais toi je ne tenterais pas le diable._ »

La louve lui fit un sourire abominable qui en disait long sur ses intentions à son égard s'il osait contredire ses conditions. Elle tiqua contre le médaillon et finit par le lâcher, remettant un peu le col de son tee shirt, elle lui donna une petite tape sur la joue.

« _Maintenant vas y Dom Juan._ »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se fondit dans la nuit. Stiles saisit son portable et envoya un message à Scott lui signifiant, en substance, qu'il avait intérêt à ce que Derek se pointe au rendez vous parce que sinon demain il le récupérerait à la morgue dans une boite à sapins. Il ferma sa voiture et se rendit devant la baie vitrée qui était déjà entrouverte.

Le jeune homme entra sans bruit et trouva une femme assise sur le canapé. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux rieurs avant de reposer sa tasse sur la table basse et de se lever. La mère d'Abby était magnifique, de grands yeux verts elle aussi, de longs cheveux noirs, il remarqua le bout d'une cicatrice parcourant sa joue. Il sentit sa gorge se noué, la cicatrice ressemblait fortement à une blessure faite par une griffe de loup garou. Elle sembla remarquer son intérêt pour son visage et lui sourit.

«_ La première fois que Joy s'est transformée n'a pas été simple. Viens._ »

Elle traversa le salon sans bruit et il la suivit, la bouche entrouverte, toujours sous le choc. Elle lui montra les escaliers et lui saisit l'avant bras.

« _Oh je ne me suis pas présenté._ Fit – il tout bas.

_-Stiles Stilinski, je sais ne t'en fait pas. Monte, deuxième porte à gauche. Elle va me tuer et peut être tenté de te tuer toi aussi mais ne te laisse pas faire, je pense qu'elle t'aime bien._ »

Puis elle l'abandonna là, comme une vieille chaussette, mais c'était quoi cette famille de timbrée ? Il respira profondément, pris son courage à deux mains et grimpa les escaliers tout doucement. Il arriva dans le couloir donnant sur les chambres et alla frapper à la porte désignée par la matriarche Versipelle. Il frappa doucement et attendit.

« _Maman tu sais que t'a pas besoin de frapper pour rentrer dans ma chambre._ »

Bon cette fois il n'était pas question de se défiler, il frotta machinalement les mains sur son jean et entra dans la chambre. Abby lui tournait le dos, assise à son bureau elle semblait occupé à dessiner, il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle adorait ça. Son lit se tenait sur sa droite et une grande penderie occupait sa gauche. Le sol près de la penderie était couvert de vêtements en tout genre, de chaussures, de cahiers de cours, de boite de crayons de couleur, il vit même un sac à main trainé au milieu des pantalons.

«_ Je pensais pas que t'était si bordélique._ »

Abby bondit de son bureau comme si elle venait de se faire frapper, elle reversa même son pot à crayon ainsi que sa grande feuille semi – cartonnée sur laquelle elle dessinait. La feuille vola jusqu'à lui alors qu'Abby reculait sur le côté de son bureau, le fixant hébétée, une main sur sa poitrine tant elle avait été surprise. Stiles se pencha pour ramasser la feuille.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? En plus pour me critiquer ! Sort d'ici Stiles, tu n'as rien à faire ici._ »

Il regardait attentivement la feuille, son cœur battant soudain plus vite. Magnifiquement dessiné, appuyé par le fusain un loup hurlant à la pleine lune se tenait sur la page, tout en détails et en magnificence.

« _S'il te plait arrête de regarder ça, va – t – en._ Supplia Abby. »

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit là. Enfin si. Enfin non. Elle ne devait pas avoir le cœur qui bat aussi vite juste parce qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, juste parce qu'elle se remémorait leur baiser. Elle ne devait pas s'éprendre aussi vite de ce mec stupide et adorablement drôle et gentil. Non elle ne devait pas, elle avait bien trop de problème à gérer, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus dans sa vie.

«_ Stiles va – t – en !_ Rugit la jeune femme. »

Elle avança vers lui et empoigna le dessin pour le jeter sur le côté du lit où il ne pourrait pas le voir. Le jeune homme la fixa un long moment puis se lança, ils devaient s'expliquer.

« _C'est quel loup que tu dessinais ?_

_-Mais … De quoi je me mêle ?!_ »

Abby, furieuse, lui empoigna le bras pour le tirer hors de sa chambre et dans l'idée de le jeter à coup de pied au derrière hors de sa maison mais il ne semblait pas de cet avis. Dans un mouvement il lui empoigna le second bras et l'empêcha de bouger, se bloquant mutuellement dans une position plus qu'inconfortable.

«_ Pourquoi tu me fuit comme ça ?_

_-C'est Joy qui t'a fait venir ici n'est ce pas ? Je la trouvais trop gentille ce soir, son comportement n'était vraiment pas normal._

_-Arrête de changer de sujet Abby, ça suffit maintenant ! Pourquoi tu me fuis comme ça ? C'est à cause du fait qu'on se soit embrassé ? Si tu regrette, chose que moi je ne regrette pas du tout, est ce que au moins on peut rester amis ? Je t'apprécie._

_-Je ne peux pas Stiles._ »

La prise sur son bras se desserra et elle arrêta pour de bon de résister, il finit par la lâcher et seulement garder ses doigts dans sa paume, comme un lien. Elle semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux, ses jambes tremblaient.

« _Je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse Stiles, je ne veux pas avoir peur pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu a vu ma mère … Je ne veux pas voir de nouveau quelqu'un que j'aime revenir couvert de sang et marquer à vie, c'est au dessus de mes forces._

_-J'ai survécu une année entière sans toi Abby. Au milieu de loups garous psychopathe en manque de pouvoir, avec un Kanima sur le dos contrôlé par un semi – noyé ivre de vengeance et avec pour meilleur ami un jeune loup garou incapable de se contrôler qui tente de me tuer à chaque pleine lune et qui sort avec la fille de la famille qui cherche à tuer son espèce. Je pense pouvoir survivre sans que tu aies besoin de t'inquiéter._ Enchaina très rapidement Stiles.»

Abby le fixa longuement, ses yeux félins tentant de trouver un moyen de le croire. Il osa lever la main vers son visage et caresser sa joue. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait, c'était instinctif. Abby prit appui un peu sur sa main et soupira, son cœur se calmant un peu.

« _Tu ne regrette pas ce baiser alors ?_

_-Je ne serais pas là si je le regrettais. J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas celui là non plus._ »

Et il pressa un peu plus sa main contre son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Abby inspira un grand coup, c'est comme si elle sortait d'une longue apnée, l'éviter avait été si dur. Elle aimait sa personnalité, son humour à deux balles, sa solidité, il était un peu comme un pilier pour Scott et elle avait compris qu'on pouvait se reposer sur lui. Et c'est tout ce qu'elle cherchait, la sécurité.

Abby passa les mains dans son cou et répondit plus avant à son baiser, mêlant doucement leur langue, appréciant son odeur. Le cœur de Stiles était au bord de l'implosion alors qu'il mêlait ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il voulut se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle mais il se prit les pieds dans le fourbi qui trainait par terre, les faisant tout deux basculer sur le lit.

Stiles se redressa brutalement sur ses coudes, son visage au dessus de celui d'Abby. Il rougit vivement et chercha ses mots, la situation était totalement gênante.

«_ Je suis désolé. C'était pas prévu, je voulais pas, j'ai trébuché et … Mais pourquoi tu sais pas ranger une chambre aussi ?!_

_-Mais arrête donc de me critiquer, c'est pas possible ça !_

_-Si tu rangeait on en serait pas arriver là aussi, quelle idée de tout laisser trainer par terre, je suis pas un as du rangement mais quand même, on dirait qu'un obus à éclater quelque part dans ta penderie._

_-ça te dérange à ce point de te retrouver avec moi ? Sur mon lit ? Parce que tu peux toujours t'en aller. Sinon tu peux recommencer à m'embrasser c'est toi qui voit._ »

Stiles ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il oublia ses réprimandes sur son sens du rangement, après tout il s'en moquait ce n'était pas lui qui vivait ici. Ils reprirent donc leur baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé, le rendant un peu plus fougueux au fil des secondes. Abby enroula sa cuisse sur celle de Stiles le tirant un peu plus vers elle, les collants mieux. Elle avait horriblement chaud dans son pull et la façon que Stiles avait de caresser ses lèvres, ses hanches ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Elle arqua un peu son cou et lui fit lâcher sa bouche, elle était à bout de souffle. Pas lui apparemment. Comme elle semblait avoir besoin de se calmer il partit explorer son cou.

D'abord ses lèvres furent hésitantes, il osait à peine effleurer sa peau sucrée par le parfum. Il caressa un peu sa jugulaire du bout du nez puis l'embrassa franchement, appuyant de plus en plus sa bouche sur toute la partie de son cou qui lui était offerte. La respiration d'Abby se saccada alors que la langue de Stiles venait s'aventurer dans le creux naturel de sa gorge, à la jointure de ses clavicules et de son sternum.

Stiles ne savait absolument pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa bouche, sur ses mains, il se laissait guider par les soupirs de plus en plus appuyés d'Abby sous lui.

_« Est-ce que tout va bien ici ?_ »

Dans un mouvement involontaire Abby se redressa, envoyant Stiles s'écraser au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. La mère d'Abby les regarda un long moment partagé entre la gène et le sourire, Stiles se redressa dans un gémissement pitoyable. Quand il avisa la mère d'Abby il se releva précipitamment, très mal à l'aise.

«_ Maman qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_-Je ne vous entendais plus, j'ai cru que tu avais tué ton ami, mais apparemment c'est tout le contraire à ce que j'ai vu._

_-MAMAN ! Sort d'ici !_

_-D'accord mais ce jeune homme viens avec moi, demain vous avez cours et je pense que ce serait bien que vous ne vous laissiez pas entrainer par vos hormones._

_-MAMAN !_ S'égosilla Abby.

_-Stiles, si tu veux bien venir avec moi._ »

Stiles acquiesça rapidement avant d'aller prendre son sac qu'il avait abandonné près du lit il ne savait même plus à quel moment. Abby se releva du lit, courroucé que sa mère s'incruste ainsi dans sa vie amoureuse. Elle se mit sur le chemin de Stiles qui osait à peine croiser son regard, sa mère avait l'air flippante quand même.

« _On se voit demain de toute façon._

_-Tu ne m'éviteras plus ?_ Abby l'embrassa brièvement._ J'imagine que non._ »

Abby le laissa passer et il partit avec sa mère qui ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit et médita, est ce qu'elle allait engueuler Joy ? Bonne question. Elle lui en voulait de lui avoir fait un plan foireux dans son dos, mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer ce plan avait été plus que bénéfique. Elle finit par se demander ce que Stiles avait du faire pour que Joy accepte de coopérer. Parce que Joy n'acceptait jamais d'aider quelqu'un sans une compensation.

**_Si elle savait._**

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, donnez votre avis !_


	8. Chapitre Six - Zêta

_Nouveau chapitre à la bourre je sais, je suis désolée ! La chanson du début de Shy'm est "On de Fout de Nous" je trouve qu'elle est très représentative des relation Joy/Derek et Joy/Abby. Je suis entrain d'écrire le dernier quart de cette histoire je pense, avec à la clé peut être un lemon et beaucoup de combat (j'adore ça o/). _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Rating :**_ Pour ce chapitre c'est **M** à cause du langage pas très châtié de Joy et Abby et plus si affinités._

* * *

**Crédits:**  
La série **Teen Wolf** et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur** Jeff Davis.**  
**Abbygaëlle**, **Joy**, **Lynn, Eden, Aaron, Vince** et** Kyle** sont issus de mon imaginaire un peu dérangé.

Merci à **Izzie** pour la correction.

* * *

**C****hapitre ****S****ix**

**_Zêta_**

_« Et on s'accroche et on s'acharne, et on s'abîme et on se gâche et on s'épuise et on s'entame, on s'enlise et on s'éloigne._ » - Shy'm

Quand Joy arriva dans le bar elle était à peine essoufflée d'avoir couru dix bons kilomètres. Elle prit le temps de remettre ses longs cheveux en place, ouvrit sa veste de tailleur sur son haut blanc très échancré et rentra dans le bar. L'ambiance était tamisée, un groupe de jazz jouait dans un coin, tout était fait pour que les gens se sentent bien. Elle eut un sourire amusé, ce gamin avait bien choisit son endroit.

Alors qu'elle avançait Derek se retourna vers elle, il avait évidemment sentit son odeur. Il leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant et finit par basculer de nouveau vers le bar, le nez dans son verre. Au moins il n'essayait pas de s'enfuir c'était un bon point. Joy vint s'asseoir près de lui, se glissant sur le tabouret de bar. Le barman vint tout de suite la servir lui faisant de l'œil sans gêne, plongeant ses yeux dans son décolleté, tentant de déchiffrer le tatouage qui ornait le milieu de ses seins.

« _Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?_

_-Une Tequilla Sunrise, vous le mettrez sur la note de ce Monsieur._ Fit – elle en désignant Derek. »

Ce dernier releva la tête de son verre alors que le barman s'en allait et fronça les sourcils, il semblait presque désemparé qu'elle ne lâche pas l'affaire. Joy ne dit rien et attendit patiemment son verre, elle fit un superbe sourire au barman une fois son verre près d'elle.

« _Je vais tuer Scott, puis après Stiles et après je te tuerais toi._ Marmonna Derek.

_-Pourquoi tu te détends pas un peu ? T'es toujours tendu comme un arc on dirait que quelqu'un va t'agresser d'une minute à l'autre c'est fou ça._

_-Je suis très détendu. Et je te signale qu'une famille de chasseur habite dans les environs._

_-Et qu'ils nous laissent tranquille tant qu'on bute personne, youpi._ »

Joy jeta un regard en biais à son acolyte et but lentement à la paille son verre d'alcool. Derek semblait réfléchir, pourquoi il avait toujours cet air contracté hein ? Joy finit par soupirer, c'est pas possible qu'elle ai senti cet Alpha d'aussi loin si c'est pour se casser les dents sur un râleur comme lui. Elle n'était pas une femme qui jetait rapidement l'éponge, surtout qu'elle le sentait quand même réceptifs aux signaux qu'elle envoyait. Mais c'est comme si il rejetait en bloc la nature presque bestiale de ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle. Pourtant dans la nature ça marchait comme ça, elle ne comprenait pas les loups garous qui rejetait leur côté animal alors qu'après tout ils avaient en eux cette partie, et c'est ce qui les rendait si extraordinaire.

« _Bon qu'est-ce qui te gêne à ce point ?_

_-On est pas des animaux Joy, faut arrêter._

_-Alors tu voudrais que je me comporte comme une humaine normale c'est ça ? Désolée je ne suis pas comme ça, on m'a donné un cadeau et que tu l'acceptes ou non je t'ai senti depuis New York, depuis l'autre bout du pays. Alors que tu l'acceptes ou non il va falloir t'y faire._

_-Tu lâcheras pas l'affaire ?_ »

Joy nia farouchement et finit d'une traite son verre. Elle se leva, chancelant un peu sur ses hauts talons, elle fit mine de partir puis revint sur ses pas, collant sa poitrine au dos de Derek . L'Alpha s'arqua mais apprécia grandement le corps puissant de la jeune femme contre lui. Il n'était vraiment pas indifférent à ses charmes.

« _Je ne serais jamais normale Derek , que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais je veux bien arrêter de répandre mes phéromones partout, de gronder et compagnie. Mais ne me demande pas d'être normale._ »

Derek eut une réaction étrange, ses épaules se détendirent et il laissa Joy glisser ses mains sur son torse musclé. Il tourna la tête vers elle, leur nez se frôlant.

« _Si tu fais cet effort, je veux bien consentir à ne plus m'enfuir quand je te sens._

_-Deal._ »

Joy eut un sourire carnassier et sans préavis elle attrapa les lèvres de Derek entre les siennes, l'embrassant fougueusement. Derek répondit à son baiser, avec moins de force certes mais il y répondit et c'était une bonne avancée. Joy se recula même si ça lui semblait dur, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait un morceau d'elle-même. Le système d'âme sœur chez les loups était quelque chose de compliqué et de très subtil, une femelle ou un mâle pouvait sentir l'autre, celui qui lui était destiné, à des kilomètres de distance mais ça ne voulait pas dire que l'autre va le reconnaître loin de là. Au final Joy était contente que Derek résiste, elle n'aurait pas apprécié avoir un Alpha mou et sans volonté comme compagnon de vie.

Elle fit un nouveau sourire satisfait à Derek et sortit du bar en tordant les hanches, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui, lui faisant un clin d'œil, ses pupilles sanguines luisant sous l'éclairage diffus du bar.

Elle mit à peine une quart d'heure pour rentrer chez elle, c'est comme si ce baiser lui avait envoyé assez d'adrénaline pour faire le tour des États-Unis sans broncher. Mais elle s'arrêta finalement devant chez Abby, constatant que la voiture de Stiles n'était plus là mais que le salon était toujours allumé, la mère d'Abby, Lynn, ayant la mauvaise habitude de toujours veiller tard. Joy entra dans la maison, déposa sa veste dans l'entrée et alla saluer Lynn.

« _Alors comment ça s'est passé entre les deux coincés ?_

_-Je pense qu'ils se sont réconciliés, enfin à ce que j'ai vu c'est même très bien partis entre eux. Mais j'ai mis mon grain de sel, tu sais que j'adore ça._

_-Je m'en doutais._ Rit Joy. _Je peux aller la voir ou elle va me décapiter ?_

_-Essayes toujours, je pense qu'elle va râler pour la forme, tu la connais._

_-Une vraie tête à claque._

_-C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir deux têtes à claques chez moi._ »

Lynn fit un sourire entendu à Joy qui se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de monter à l'étage. Joy avait toujours du mal à se confronter à la mère d'Abby et plus précisément à son visage. En sa présence elle était tout bonnement incapable d'être hautaine et insupportable comme elle l'était avec les autres. Le visage de Lynn lui rappelait beaucoup trop la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, la nuit de sa première transformation.

C'est une Joy étrangement éteinte qu'Abby vit arriver dans sa chambre mais elle ne fit aucune réflexion, elle avait l'habitude de la voir ainsi quand elle parlait avant avec sa mère. Abby se redressa sur son lit fermant son livre, elle regarda une dernière fois son portable, elle attendait un hypothétique texto de la part de Stiles. Qui évidemment ne venait pas. Abby glissa sur la couverture, dévoilant sans pudeur son haut de pyjama presque transparent à la louve. Joy regarda un long moment le petit tatouage qu'elle portait juste au dessus du sein gauche, le mot « Skyfall ».

« _Tu sais que je devrais te buter pour ce que tu as fait._ Marmonna Abby.

_-Tu sais que tu devrais me remercier pour t'être réconciliée avec lui._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé en échange ? Quelque chose en rapport avec Derek j'imagine, il n'a pas du être très content._

_-Tu te trompes, j'ai réussi à lui arracher un deal à peu près valable et un baiser !_ Fit Joy en levant son index et son majeur et signe de victoire.

_-J'ai du mal à te comprendre, tu ne supportes pas de te transformer complètement, mais tu supportes cette attirance bizarre de loup garous._

_-C'est à cause de cette nuit là. Je ne supportes plus de ne pas me contrôler, je contrôle cette attirance, pas mon corps quand je suis transformée, ça me rends dingue._

_-Je comprends._ »

Abby pressa doucement la main de Joy dans la sienne. Ces deux là ne s'entendaient peut-être pas sur tout, elles se chamaillaient peut être souvent mais elles avaient un lien étrange entre elles, qu'elles même n'arrivaient pas à bien définir. Joy sourit, un sourire qu'elle ne dévoilait qu'à peu de personne, quelque chose de mélancolique et vulnérable.

La louve repensa à cette fameuse nuit, où tout avait basculé. Tout cela c'était passé il y avait bientôt cinq ans, Abby était encore jeune, elle n'avait que douze ans et Joy quinze. Elle avait été mordue par un Alpha étrange qui s'était enfui après sa morsure. La famille Versipelle l'avait retrouvée et lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

Elle se pensait prête pour cette nuit là, et pourtant rien ne c'était passé comme prévu. Le père d'Abby avait du s'absenter et la mère et la gamine c'étaient retrouvées seules face à elle, à un monstre sanguinaire. Elles n'avaient pu l'attacher à temps et la colère et la soif de sang de Joy était montée d'un seul coup, la faisant se transformer complètements sous les yeux des deux femmes, en plein milieu du salon.

Lynn c'était mise entre elle et sa fille, elle avait tenté de raisonner Joy mais elle n'entendait rien que leur battements de cœur qui martelait son crane et qui lui donnait soif. Lynn avait jeté une poudre sur Joy qui l'avait aveuglée et brûlée comme jamais, ça avait été son premier contact avec l'aconit tue-loup. Folle de rage elle avait renversé Lynn et lui avait griffé tout le côté du visage avant de se jeter sur Abby.

Celle-ci avait couru dehors, alors que la pluie tambourinait fort contre le bitume. Abby avait glissée dans l'allée et Joy avait accouru dans le seul but de lui arracher la gorge mais quelque chose d'extrêmement fort l'avait arrêté, comme un mur invisible qui l'avait faite s'étaler aux pieds de la jeune enfant. Le tonnerre avait grondé au dessus de leur tête, dévoilant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues d'Abby, faisant briller le talisman autour de son cou. Joy c'était tordue au sol, comme si la pluie elle-même la brûlait et Abby s'était avancée, protégeant sa tête de son torse.

« _Ne m'attaque pas et je te protégerai._ Avait pleurée la petite Abby. »

Joy avait acquiescé et c'est comme ça que la famille Versipelle avait décidé de protéger Abby et la meute qu'elle allait fonder.

L'Alpha sortit de ses songes et trouva Abby entrain de lire, elle l'avait laissé tranquille dans ses pensées. Elle s'ébroua et s'affala sur le lit, embêtant Abby par la même occasion. Cette dernière claqua de la langue sur son palais, la Joy de d'habitude était revenue, à son grand malheur.

« _Et tu compte coucher avec lui un de ces jours ?_ Roucoula la rouge.

_-Mais ça va pas non ! On est pas du tout rendu là, t'es malade !_

_-C'est ce qu'on dit et après tu te retrouve les jambes écartées à gémir son prénom …_

_-JOY MERDE !_ »

Abby lui envoya un coussin dans la tronche qu'elle évita avec une facilité déconcertante. Joy se leva, épousseta son jean et ouvrit la fenêtre, elle voulait éviter Lynn pour ce soir. Abby lui lança un regard noir, elle détestait quand elle sortait par la fenêtre.

« _Tu leur diras bonjour de ma part. Je viendrais les voir d'ici quelques jours._

_-T'aurais qu'à emmener Stiles, il les divertira tiens._

_-Rêve._ »

Joy lui fit un clin d'œil et sauta du rebord de la fenêtre et atterrit sans bruit dans le jardin. Abby se leva pour aller fermer la fenêtre et elle essaya de deviner la silhouette de son amie. Elle ne vit que deux yeux rouges avant que la nuit les engloutissent complètement.

* * *

Ce matin là Abby se demandait comment s'habiller quand Joy vint bondir sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et toquer à sa fenêtre. Pendant une seconde elle pensa à la laisser moisir là mais elle était bien capable de lui péter un carreau, elle lui ouvrit donc. En se penchant elle avisa un homme resté dans le jardin, de longs cheveux bruns noués sur sa nuque, Kyle. Elle le salua de la main et il lui fit le salut réglementaire que Joy forçait tous ses bêtas à faire en face de la Conseillère.

«_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_ Demanda Abby en retournant devant son miroir et en choisissant un pull large.

_-ça pue d'la gueule cette situation alors on a décidé d'aller patrouiller avec les autres. Il va rester avec toi pour te protéger des fois que._

_-Derek est d'accord pour qu'il vienne sur le campus ?_

_-Je vais aller lui demander gentiment son avis. Et aller rendre une petite visite aux Argent aussi._

_-Mais t'es malade ou t'as fumé ?! Tu ne va sûrement pas aller dire un petit coucou à cette famille, ils vont te tuer aussi sec !_

_-Alison m'accompagnera t'en fais pas. Bon aller mets ce pull et ce jean._ Elle lui désigna un slim noir qui traînait sur le lit._ Et vas retrouver l'autre asperge, moi j'ai du boulot._

_-Tu me casses les couilles, mais dans le genre sévère hein._ »

Joy lui envoya un baiser dans les airs et se dirigea de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Quelque chose fusa près de sa tête et elle le rattrapa sans problèmes, pressant la fiole opaque dans sa main. Elle haussa un sourcil et regarda sa Conseillère.

« _Tu as des cendres de trois balles d'aconit dedans, au cas où._ »

L'Alpha acquiesça vivement et mis la fiole entre ses seins une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Elle se pencha par la fenêtre et sauta, laissant Kyle au milieu du jardin, attendant patiemment que la Conseillère ait finit de se préparer.

Une fois habillée et prête à partir Abby alla saluer sa mère et sortit, trouvant déjà Kyle près de sa voiture. Elle lui fit signe de se mettre du côté passager et démarra, il n'était pas très causant ce qui la changeait du barouf que Joy avait l'habitude de faire tout les matins. Elle avait quand même une demi heure de route et se décida à parler, elle avait bien besoin des conseils d'un garçon ce matin.

«_ Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?_

_-Tu as tout les droits Conseillère._

_-Kyle arrête avec ce ton de bourgeois, t'es plus âgé que moi, je devrais limite te vouvoyer._ »

Kyle eut un sourire amusé, elle le connaissait bien, c'était le premier bêta que Joy avait transformé, il était comme son bras droit. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, dans la force de l'âge, vif, intelligent et taciturne. Tout l'opposé de Joy, là où elle voulait foncer il la canalisait et la forçait à se poser avant de passer à l'action, cette complémentarité les avaient sauvés plus d'une fois.

« _Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Demanda-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus détendu.

_-Ahah ça y est l'Alpha n'est pas là alors tu te détends, enfin !_ Kyle haussa un sourcil mais continua de sourire. _Je voulais savoir quelque chose d'assez personnel, c'est à propos d'un garçon, on s'est réconciliés mais je ne sais pas comment réagir ce matin. Toi en tant qu'homme comment tu aimerais que je réagisse si tu étais à la place de ce garçon ?_ »

Kyle réfléchit un instant et elle s'engagea dans un rond point avant de tourner en direction du lycée qui approchait. Il finit par ouvrir un peu sa fenêtre, il pesait toujours le pour et le contre avant de parler, c'en était un peu lourd des fois.

«_ Je pense que tu devrais le laisser faire et réagir par rapport à comment lui réagira._

_-Ah ben ça m'aide bien ça tiens, les conseils du cœur c'est pas pour toi hein._ »

Kyle sourit un peu plus et se contenta de se taire, comme d'habitude. Abby se gara sur le parking et avisa du coin de l'œil Scott qui accrochait son vélo accompagné d'un Stiles complètement allumé, il bougeait dans tous les sens. Abby vérifia son maquillage sous l'œil amusé de Kyle.

Au loin Stiles n'en pouvait plus, il attendait avec impatience que Scott attache son vélo et range ses écouteurs pour pouvoir lui faire un résumé de sa soirée. Il n'attendit finalement pas et arracha les écouteurs de son ami, qui souriait, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« _Faut que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir !_

_-J'imagine que vous vous êtes réconciliés vu ton état d'énervement._

_-Non mais faut vraiment que je te raconte en détails et tout._ Il trépignait presque.

_-T'as un scorpion dans le pantalon ou quoi Stiles ?_ Fit la voix chantante d'Abby derrière lui. »

Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris qu'elle soit déjà là, il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à comment il devrait se comporter en la voyant, à vrai dire il comptait sur Scott pour qu'il l'aide. Il se retrouva donc bouche bée devant la Conseillère qui fit la bise à Scott puis s'arrêta devant Stiles, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

«_ Ah salut_. »

Et il fit la chose la plus ridicule et la plus désastreuse qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas du faire à cet instant, c'est-à-dire lui faire la bise comme si elle était simplement une amie et qu'il ne c'était rien passé la veille. Abby en resta sans voix, tant et si bien qu'elle partit d'un pas vexé vers l'entrée du lycée sans un mot de plus pour les deux amis.

C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent l'homme qui l'accompagnait, il les scrutait enfin surtout Stiles avec une lueur de pitié dans le regard. Scott le reconnu alors, il faisait partit de la meute de Joy !

«_ Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir en ville._

_-Mon Alpha est entrain de voir ça avec le tien, je suis là pour protéger Abbygaëlle au cas où._

_-Ce n'est pas mon Alpha._ Grimaça Scott.

_-Kyle ramène toi !_ Beugla Abby qui s'était rapprochée._ Et toi Stilinski tu n'es qu'un crétin fini et tu peux toujours courir trente cinq milles kilomètres pour que je vienne au match Vendredi._ »

Elle repartit de nouveau vers l'entrée du lycée, plus remontée que jamais. Non mais c'était qui cet abruti dont elle s'était entichée hein ? Un mec qui vous embrasse le soir et qui le lendemain vous fait la bise, non mais dans quel monde il vivait ?! Excédée comme pas permis elle se retourna de nouveau en voyant que Kyle restait avec les deux débiles.

« _KYLE BORDEL !_

_-Messieurs._ Salua le bêta avant de partir à la suite de sa Conseillère.

_-Alors là t'as fait fort Stilinski, l'embrasser sur la joue, sérieusement ?_ Nargua la voix de Lidya derrière eux. »

Scott tourna le regard vers elle, désespéré. Fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qu'Abby était furieuse et qu'elle allait le faire galérer s'il voulait la récupérer. Lydia lui fit un sourire satisfait et passa entre les deux garçons.

«_ T'es vraiment un nul Stilinski._ Ricana Jackson en passant à la suite de Lidya.

_-Mais de quoi j'me mêle ?!_ Râla Stiles. _Couple en carton._

_-Aller viens, on a chimie avec elle cet après midi, tu pourras essayer d'aller lui parler._ Tenta Scott. »

Mais Stiles n'y croyait pas, elle lui avait fermé la porte et il était revenu par la fenêtre. Malheureusement pour lui, sa poisse légendaire lui avait aussi fermé la fenêtre, et dans une maison il n'y avait pas quarante mille entrées. Il fut soudain alarmée de comparer Abby à une maison, ça ne lui plairait pas des masses, il valait mieux qu'il arrête les comparaisons douteuses sinon elle allait finir par le tuer.

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! _**


	9. Chapitre Sept - Êta

_Et hop un nouveau chapitre avant de partir au ski la semaine prochaine. Je trouve pas ce chapitre magnifiquement interessant (y'a pas de sang !) mais il faut bien que je place les relations et les OC's ! _

_Je trouve que les reviews se font rare, n'oubliez pas que ce sont la nourriture des auteurs, ne me laissez pas mourir de faim !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Rating :**_ Pour ce chapitre c'est **T**, Joy et Abby se tiennent un minimum.  
_

* * *

**Crédits:**  
La série **Teen Wolf** et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur** Jeff Davis.**  
**Abbygaëlle**, **Joy**, **Lynn, Eden, Aaron, Vince** et** Kyle** sont issus de mon imaginaire un peu dérangé.

Merci à **Izzie** pour la correction.

* * *

**C****hapitre ****S****ept**

_Êta_

_«_ **Le temps passe vite quand les jours sont comptés**. _» - Sylvain Trudel_

En sentant Joy approcher de chez lui Derek ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou avoir envie de partir en courant. Content parce qu'elle n'avait pas hurlé à la mort en approchant et parce qu'il ne sentait pas ses phéromones. Et partir en courant parce qu'elle allait sûrement quand même lui prendre la tête. Il sortit sur le seuil de la maison et eut la désagréable surprise de la voir approcher, accompagnée de sa meute, même s'il semblait manquer un des hommes. La femme se contenta de leur faire un signe du menton pour qu'ils se figent et qu'elle continue d'avancer.

«_ On avait conclu qu'ils ne viendraient pas en ville._ Feula Derek.

_-Rentrons, il fait froid dehors._

_-On est des sangs chauds Joy, on porte tous une veste pour la forme._

_-Je peux toujours l'enlever si tu veux._ Minauda Joy. »

Derek roula des yeux et la laissa passer. Elle se rendit dans le salon où deux canapés flambant neufs avaient envahis l'espace, elle y trouva les trois membres de la meute de Derek en plein petit déjeuner apparemment.

«_ Barrez vous les louveteaux._

_-Pour qui elle se prend elle ?_ Grimaça Erika.

_-Sortez faire connaissance avec sa meute, je m'occupe d'elle._ »

Les trois bêtas obéirent à leur Alpha et ils sortirent contre leur gré dans la forêt en compagnie de la meute de Joy. Ils se jaugèrent pendant une longue minute avant que la meute de la jeune femme se mette à parler entre eux comme si les autres n'étaient pas là.

Joy alla s'affaler sur un des canapés et y prit ses aises, mordant même dans un morceau de tartines grillés que les louveteaux avaient oublié d'emmener. Derek vint se planter devant elle, son regard glacial la vrillant profondément.

« _Arrête de me fixer comme ça._ Grommela la louve.

_-ça te dérange peut-être ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là et avec ta meute en plus_ ? Enchaîna l'Alpha.

_-Je trouve que cette absence de réaction est trop bizarre de la part de l'autre meute et je voulais te demander « l'autorisation » de patrouiller avec ma meute dans la ville et aux alentours. Ah et pour te dire aussi que l'un de mes bêtas est avec Abby, je ne veux pas la laisser seule._

_-Tu semble vraiment t'inquiéter pour elle._ Constata Derek .

_-Pas vraiment, mais c'est ma Conseillère, elle peut me servir._ »

Derek s'approcha rapidement de la louve, la surplombant de toute sa puissance, il se pencha un peu pour pouvoir encore mieux lire dans ses yeux. Il savait, il sentait même, qu'elle mentait, qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

« _C'est plus que ça._ Se rendit compte l'homme. »

Joy se mordit la lèvre et il découvrit une étrange fragilité dans son regard qu'il ne connaissait pas, sous ses airs hautains et provocateurs il semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose de plus profond, de plus noir. Il se retrouva une seconde en elle, elle faisait partie comme lui de ces gens qui portent un masque pour cacher leurs émotions.

« _Même si c'était ça, même si elle était beaucoup plus que ma Conseillère qu'est-ce que ça pourrais bien te foutre ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerais ?_

_-ça changerait tout._ »

Le timbre de voix de Derek descendit brutalement d'une octave, comme si il lui murmurait un secret. Joy sentit son cœur bondir à ce son et son masque se fendit, dévoilant une petite seconde ses sentiments au grand Alpha au dessus d'elle. Joy se sentit brutalement exposée, comme nue sous ses yeux inquisiteurs. Elle frissonna, elle détestait cette faiblesse qu'elle montrait devant lui. Et pourtant, c'est ce qui toucha Derek.

Il se baissa un peu plus vers elle et initia leur baiser. Joy en resta figée avant de se laisser emporter par la passion. Tout semblait soudain parfait, comme complet. Elle passa ses bras sur la nuque de l'homme et l'attira près d'elle, le coinçant entre ses jambes alors qu'il répondait à ses avances, touchant lentement ses hanches. Il mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, lui tirant un feulement plaisant. Puis d'un seul coup il la plaqua sur le dossier du canapé, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« _Maintenant va patrouiller, mais ne reviens jamais ici avec ta meute sans me prévenir avant. Ma meute viendra avec la tienne._

_-Et toi que comptes-tu faire pendant qu'on sera parti ?_

_-Surveillez ta protégée et surtout ton bêta._ »

Joy soupira et se releva, Derek reculant d'un pas pour ne pas être trop près d'elle, il n'allait pas la provoquer plus avant. La jeune femme remit un peu mieux ses cheveux et sortit de la maison, son cœur battant étrangement vite.

Alison retrouva Joy à quelques rues de chez elle, la jeune femme appréhendait cette rencontre, la louve ne semblait vraiment pas commode. Celle-ci apparut derrière elle dans un souffle. Elle avait ordonné à sa meute de coopérer avec celle de Derek avant de les laisser sous la direction commune d'Isaac et d'Aaron un des betas de sa meute.

« _T'en fait pas gamine je vais me le mettre dans la poche ton cher papa._

_-C'est pas gagné._ »

Joy haussa les épaules et suivit la jeune lycéenne vers sa maison où elle la fit pénétrer sans bruit, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite. L'Alpha sentait son appréhension presque comme si c'était la sienne mais elle ne se laissa pas déborder.

« _Papa tu peux venir ?_ »

L'homme marmonna depuis la cuisine et arriva dans le salon, un torchon à la main. Quand il vit la grande Alpha à côté de sa fille son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il dégaina tout de suite le pistolet qu'il cachait tout le temps entre sa ceinture et sa chemise. Mais Alison glissa rapidement devant Joy et son père baissa son arme bien qu'il la gardait serrée entre ses doigts.

« _Elle voudrait te parler calmement papa, tu n'as pas à t'en faire._

_-Qui ne me dit pas que sa meute n'entoure pas notre jardin pour nous attaquer ?_

_-Moi. Ma meute est loin d'ici. Vous êtes obligé de me faire confiance monsieur Argent, que vous le vouliez ou non une menace plane sur ma tête comme sur la vôtre et il va falloir que nous allions nos forces._

_-Je ne ferais pas alliance avec des personnes de votre espèce._

_-Alors vous et votre fille allez mourir, c'est ça que vous voulez ?_ »

Cette fois Chris Argent fut obligé d'avouer que la louve avait raison, si la meute qui courrait après Joy et la propriété des Hale était aussi imposante qu'elle le disait ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de sa famille, quel que soit le nombre de balle à l'aconit il pouvait posséder.

« _Écoutez Chris, je peux vous appeler Chris ?_ »

Le Chris en question fit signe que oui et il montra du menton les canapés aux deux jeunes femmes, Alison alla s'asseoir près de lui alors que Joy prenait un canapé à elle seule. L'homme ne desserra pourtant pas ses doigts de la crosse de son arme, mais son doigt avait quitté la gâchette.

« _Cette meute n'en a pas seulement après moi ou la famille Hale, enfin le dernier membre qu'il en reste, mais après vous aussi. Je les ai sentis à New York et partout où nous sommes passé avant de venir ici, ils nous traquent._

_-Ils sont très nombreux papa, Scott a déjà sentit plus de dix odeurs différentes._ Ajouta Alison.

_-Et quel est votre plan ?_

_-Pour l'instant rien. Tant qu'ils ne bougent pas nous ne bougeons pas non plus, nous avons anéantis l'avant-garde et ils n'ont pas bronché. Je venais juste m'assurer de votre soutien quand ils se décideront à bouger._

_-Je pense qu'il faut que je réfléchisse._

_-C'est tout réfléchit papa, on ne va pas les laisser se débrouiller sans nous, et puis il y a la famille Versipelle ce sont des humains normaux nous devons les protéger nous aussi._

_-Je ne suis pas sûre que Lynn soit très heureuse de voir ton père Alison._ Grimaça Joy. »

Elle fixa un instant les yeux transparent du patriarche Argent, il finit par les baisser, une honte étrange dans le regard. Alison attrapa son avant bras et le força à relever les yeux, il lui signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. La jeune femme finit par regarder Joy qui commençait à prendre ses aises sur le canapé.

« _On vous aidera en temps voulu alors._

_-Alison je ne pense pas que …_

_-Ce sont les femmes qui prennent les décisions dans la famille Argent non ? Alors je décide que nous les aiderons quand l'autre meute bougera._

_-Bien, dans ce cas je m'en vais, je vous laisse vous expliquer._ »

Joy fit un signe de la main à Alison et salua Chris Argent d'un mouvement de tête qu'il lui rendit. Une fois la porte claquée Alison se retourna vers son père qui avait enfin lâché son arme pour la poser sur la table basse, il savait qu'il ne couperait pas à une explication en règle.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre notre famille et celle d'Abby ?_

_-Son père, qui était un de mes bons amis, à été tué par notre faute._ »

Joy qui attendait derrière la porte et qui entendait tout ferma les yeux. Elle connaissait l'histoire par cœur, comme si tout ne c'était passé que hier. Son cœur se serra et elle prit ses jambes à son cou et elle couru comme jamais elle n'avait couru, elle voulait fuir la voix de Chris et ne plus l'entendre raconter cette horrible nuit. La nuit où elle c'était transformée.

«_ La famille Versipelle a toujours été très liée à la notre, même si eux ils protègent les loups garous ça ne veux pas dire que nous ne pouvions pas nous entendre. J'ai été à la fac avec le père d'Abby, nous étions très proche, presque des meilleurs amis. Mais nous nous sommes un peu éloignés quand il a décidé de devenir Conseiller et que j'ai commencé à aider mon père._

_Mais nous avions quand même gardé des liens et souvent on se croisait, il aidait à soigner un loup garou pendant que je tuais un de ses compagnons qui ne respectait pas les lois imposés. Et puis il y a eu cette nuit où Joy s'est transformée, je courrais après l'Alpha qui l'avait transformé. Sauf que cet Alpha était sous la protection des Versipelle. Mais je ne pouvais le laisser s'échapper il avait tué beaucoup trop de gens et la famille d'Abby perdait le contrôle sur lui._

_J'ai bien essayé de dire à Gilles à quel point l'Alpha devenait fou mais vois-tu Gilles voyait toujours le bien partout, il pensait pouvoir le ramener sur le droit chemin. Cette nuit là quand j'ai pris en chasse l'Alpha il s'est précipité et a appeler Gilles en renforts. Quand je suis arrivé Gilles et l'Alpha se battaient. Gilles étaient un Conseiller très puissant et même l'Alpha avait du mal à prendre le dessus sur lui._

_Quand je suis arrivé ils se sont dressés face à moi, enfin Gilles a assommé le loup garou et s'est avancé vers moi. L'Alpha s'est redresser et je l'ai mis en joue, je me devais de le tuer, pour la sécurité des autres. Mais quand j'ai appuyé sur la gâchette Gilles s'est déplacé et il était trop tard. La balle d'aconit l'a touché en plein cœur avant de toucher le loup garou._

_-Tu as tué le père d'Abby_ ? Hoqueta Alison.

_-C'était un accident Alison, Gilles était un bon ami à moi. Mais depuis Lynn et Abby me détestent et Joy, qui cette nuit là est devenue l'Alpha, ne sait pas sur quel pied danser j'imagine._ »

Alison resta perplexe pendant un long moment, avalant la vérité comme elle le pouvait. Son père paraissait vraiment sincère, elle sentait que cette histoire lui faisait encore mal malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Elle finit par lui presser la main et il comprit que sa fille l'aimait malgré toutes ses erreurs.

* * *

Abby fixait le tableau noir avec une intensité particulière, elle acquiesçait même à ce que disait le prof. Tout ça pour éviter de devoir tourner la tête et de voir, deux tables derrière elle un peu à sa droite, la tête d'abruti de Stilinski. Il essayait par tous les moyens de se faire remarquer de la jeune femme. Il avait même recommencé à faire cliqueter son stylo bille sur la table. Mais apparemment Danny appréciait moyen, il lui avait confisqué sans lui demander son avis.

Le prof annonça alors qu'ils allaient refaire l'expérience des binômes changeant, puisque la dernière fois ça avait été une catastrophe. Abby pencha la tête en arrière, désespérée, si même le prof de chimie se mettait contre elle. Mais elle finit par se reprendre en main et commença tranquillement l'expérience avec sa partenaire. Quand le prof ordonna de changer elle se leva prestement et alla directement s'asseoir près de Lydia qui semblait pour le moins surprise.

«_ J'imagine que tu essaies d'éviter Stiles._ Constata la rousse.

_-Et j'imagine que ça te fait plaisir. En plus si on gère bien cette étape on pourrait avoir une bonne note._

_-Je vote pour._ »

Lydia lui fit un sourire entendu et les deux filles se mirent à l'ouvrage. Abby savait pertinemment que Lydia était d'une intelligence rare et la blonde savait qu'Abby adorait la chimie, alors pourquoi ne pas unir leurs forces ? Alors qu'elle mesurait un peu d'acide sulfurique une main lui tapota l'épaule et Danny lui tendit un mot en papier de mauvaise grâce, Stiles faisant un signe de la main derrière lui. Abby considéra le mot un instant puis elle prit son bécher plein d'acide, fixa Stiles et laissa tomber le mot dedans. Le papier se tordit puis se dilua lentement dans la solution sous le regard ahuris de Stiles, qui la bouche ouverte n'en revenait pas.

Abby retourna à son expérience après avoir vidé son bécher et l'avoir remplit de nouveau. Lydia la regardait en souriant.

« _Quoi ?_

_-Très bonne réaction, digne de moi, même je dirais._

_-Toi t'es le top niveau en sadisme comparé à moi._ Rit Abby.

_-Je l'assume totalement._ »

Les deux filles se sourirent de concert et continuèrent l'expérience quelques minutes avant que le prof n'ordonne un nouveau changement. Abby se précipita aux côtés du plus près qui était Danny mais Jackson avait été plus rapide. Elle alla donc à la première place qui se présentait, celle à côté de Scott, c'était toujours mieux que Stiles !

«_ Bon on fait une mise au point._ Marmonna tout bas la jeune femme._ Tu me parles de Stiles je te promets que je te tue avec de l'acide. J'ai de l'aconit sur moi et je n'hésiterais pas à l'utiliser._

_-Même pas un petit mot ?_

_-Une seule syllabe et je te balance le contenu sur la tronche._ »

Scott déglutit et la laissa continuer l'expérience, l'assistant seulement, vu son pauvre niveau de chimie il préférait qu'elle fasse tout plutôt qu'il se loupe. Elle mit le bécher sur la flamme du bec benzène et attendit que le liquide vire au bleu pour ajouter un autre composant. Voyant qu'elle avait les mains occupées à maîtriser la réaction il en profita.

«_ Il s'en veut tu sais. Il t'apprécie beaucoup, il est nul avec les filles mais il saura se rattraper._

_-Scott je vais te tuer je te promets. Ferme ta bouche._ »

Le jeune homme leva ses mains devant son visage et se tut, elle avait quand même un bec benzène près d'elle, de l'acide et de l'aconit, il voulait aider son ami mais pas au péril de sa vie. Le professeur ordonna de nouveau un changement et Abby voulut se lever mais quelque chose tira sur son jean, elle baissa les yeux sur son siège et vit qu'une punaise était enfoncée dans son jean et maintenait le tissu à la chaise.

« _Scott !_

_-Mademoiselle Versipelle vous avez l'air d'apprécier Monsieur McCall mais vous devez changer de binôme c'est la règle. Tenez Stilinski venez avec elle et tachez de bien vous tenir et de finir l'expérience en un seul morceau._ »

Là Stiles aurait pu embrasser son professeur pour la magnifique perche qu'il lui tendait sans le savoir. Il remercia aussi Scott d'avoir retenu la jeune femme et vint s'asseoir près d'elle avec une certaine satisfaction. Sentiments qui se dissipa bien vite quand il vit qu'elle tenait le bocal contenant l'acide un peu trop près d'elle.

« _Tu sais tu peux me donner le bocal d'acide je vais le ranger, on en a plus besoin._

_-Non je vais le garder, on sait jamais des fois que j'en ai encore besoin, moi._

_-Je vois …_ »

Abby retira la punaise de son jean et se retint de ne pas la planter dans la main de Stiles. Elle se contenta de la mettre dans sa trousse et de continuer l'expérience sans regarder son binôme. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décider à la laisser tranquille, il fit mine de s'intéresser à la réaction chimique qui allait se produire mais Abby ne lui répondit que par monosyllabe.

« _Oh aller Abby arrête de faire ta tête de mule ! J'ai été con je l'avoue mais tu m'as pris de court, je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à comment réagir._

_-Parce que t'as besoin de penser à comment te comporter avec moi ?_

_-C'est pas ça que je voulais dire, joues pas sur les mots c'est ma spécialité normalement, me vole pas la vedette._ Tenta de plaisanter Stiles. »

Mais Abby ne répondit pas, même si elle dut se mordre les joues pour ne sourire. Elle avait une furieuse envie de lui pardonner mais elle n'avait pas envie de lâcher le morceau aussi vite, elle était forte et on ne la traitait pas comme il l'avait fait, il devrait s'en souvenir à l'avenir. Voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas répondre Stiles s'emballa, un peu.

« _Oh mais ça suffit de me fuir comme ça, tu m'as fait la même chose après notre premier baiser, tu vas pas me faire le coup à chaque fois !_

_-Si j'ai envie de te faire le coup à chaque fois je le ferai Stilinski, si tu tiens vraiment à sortir avec moi il va falloir t'accrocher je suis pas facile à vivre !_ »

Abby était excédée, de nouveau il la mettait dans tout ses états, c'était pas possible qu'il puisse jouer avec ses nerfs avec une telle facilitée ! La jeune femme empoigna son sac et se leva, se moquant des réprimandes de son professeur. Elle quitta la classe, mais malheureusement pour elle Stiles ne semblait pas d'accord.

« _Abby arrête toi bordel !_ »

La jeune femme s'arrêta même si elle avait envie de partir en courant. Stiles la rattrapa et la força à le regarder, lui serrant les bras pour qu'elle ne bouge pas.

« _Si tu veux faire ça à chaque fois pas de problèmes, mais ne croit pas que c'est ça qui va me faire lâcher prise. Je suis pas facile à vivre non plus et je suis surtout très collant, va falloir t'y faire. Je suis un manche avec les filles mais quand j'éprouve des choses pour l'une d'elle je suis prêt à tout, tu comprends ?_

_-Je …_

_-Alors comprends bien que je ne vais pas te laisser tranquille de si tôt_. »

Abby resta choquée par ses propos, personne ne s'était autant accrocher pour elle. Pourtant elle avait le chic pour faire fuir les garçons, elle avait une carapace si dure que personne n'arrivait à la percer et souvent les garçons baissaient les bras.

« _D'accord, d'accord. Tu sais comment on va jouer ça ?_

_-Dit moi tout._

_-Si Vendredi vous gagnez le match je te promets que je ne m'enfuirais plus à chaque fois que tu m'embrasseras._ »

Stiles acquiesça vivement et la lâcha, la laissant partir pour de bon. Il se retourna vers l'entrée de sa classe et vit la tête de Scott et Lydia passée par l'embrasure de la porte. Scott souriait de toutes ses dents, un sourire presque moqueur.

« _Moi je l'aurais fait cavaler encore plus._ Commenta Lydia.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!_ Beugla la voix du professeur depuis l'intérieur de la salle. »

* * *

**_N'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis ! _**

**_A bientôt._**


	10. Chapitre Huit - Thêta

_Bonjour à tous, je sais que je suis extrêmement en retard dans mes publications. J'ai eu une longue période à vide je le confesse et j'ai eu besoin de me remettre lentement à l'écriture. Mais je reviens avec un chapitre que je pense intéressant et plein d'actions j'espère que ça pardonnera le temps d'attente. _

_Ma correctrice étant partie en Angleterre ce chapitre n'as pas été corrigé par ces soins, désolée d'avance pour les fautes ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Rating :**_ Pour ce chapitre c'est** M**, Joy et Abby ne réussissent pas à rester calme longtemps._

* * *

**Crédits:**  
La série **Teen Wolf** et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur** Jeff Davis.**  
**Abbygaëlle**, **Joy**, **Lynn, Eden, Aaron, Vince** et** Kyle** sont issus de mon imaginaire un peu dérangé.

* * *

**_Chapitre Huit_**

Thêta

_«_ **On se donne bien de la peine et on s'impose bien des privations pour guérir le corps ; on peut bien, je pense, en faire autant pour guérir l'âme.** _» - George Sand_

Les pas de Joy la guidèrent involontairement vers la demeure des Hale. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle venait foutre là ? Elle huma l'air et fut rassurée de ne sentir personne dans la maison, elle se permit donc d'entrer et de se vautrer dans un des canapés moelleux. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez Abby de peur de croiser Lynn, elle ne voulait pas aller à la planque de sa meute parce qu'elle n'y trouverait personne alors elle prit ses aises sur le canapé et s'y allongea de tout son long. Elle ôta ses chaussures d'un coup de pieds et prit le plaid qui couvrait le dossier. Cette journée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment et elle ne sentait pas d'humeur à aller fouiner avec sa meute.

Elle ferma les yeux mais des images de sa première transformation, du corps de Gilles Versipelle se noyant dans son propre sang, des larmes intarissables d'Abby et Lynn venaient s'imprimer sur ses paupières. Elle finit par tout enfouir loin dans sa tête mais rien à faire les cris d'Abby restaient encrés dans sa tête.

Elle se redressa sur le canapé après presque une heure à tout se repassé en boucle, plus elle y pensait et plus elle se prenait pour un monstre. Abby avait toujours tout fait pour canaliser cette sensation que Joy ressentait sans cesse au fond d'elle. Sa Conseillère lui avait bourré le crane en lui disant que c'était un cadeau de la nature, qu'elle devait pouvoir se contrôler pour en pas tourner comme l'Alpha qui l'avait crée et c'est en partie ça qui lui permettait de ne jamais se transformer complètement. Mais des fois cette sensation de monstruosité, de rebuts de la nature venait lui enserrer les tripes et lui laissait le souffle court.

Abby pensait que maintenant Joy le vivait bien mais pas du tout, elle cachait en elle cette difformité qui aujourd'hui perçait à fleur de peau et lui donnait mal au crane. Ses griffes sortirent de ses ongles et elle se les enfonça dans les bras, comme pour se punir. Elle avait détruit en partie la famille d'Abby et jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. Les larmes lui venait aux yeux mais bon dieu qu'elle détestait ça, elle mit un coup de pied dans l'accoudoir qui se brisa aussi sec.

Joy leva les yeux au ciel, Derek allait lui passer un savon ça c'était sur et certain. Elle voulut retenir ses larmes en fermant les yeux mais une image lui revint en plein figure, la mère d'Abby qui enserrait le corps de son mari et qui pleurait, criait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

« _Mais qu'est ce que tu fait encore ici ?!_ »

Joy sursauta et se retourna brutalement vers Derek qui venait de rentrer sans qu'elle l'entende. Il avisa d'un seul coup d'œil ses yeux brillants et les marques de griffes sur ses bras. Alors là c'était le pompon manquait plus que lui et qu'il la voit en position de faiblesse.

«_ Joy ?_ Dit – il d'un ton qu'elle détestait déjà, il lui parlait comme si elle était une pauvre chose sans défense.

_-Ne me parle pas comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me prenne en pitié !_

_-C'est pas de la pitié._

_-Alors c'est quoi gros malin ? Tout le monde ressent de la pitié devant quelqu'un de faible._ »

Derek sembla réfléchir, étrangement il ne ressentait pas de pitié envers elle, ni même de la moquerie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il trouvais ça … Touchant. Oui voila c'était le mot. C'était très étrange comme sensation, de la voir ainsi sans protection, presque à sa merci. Joy se leva alors que les marques sur ses bras commençaient déjà à s'effacer, dans un élan puissant Derek se rapprocha d'elle et tendit la main comme pour toucher son visage. Le cœur de Joy se mit à battre à une vitesse folle alors qu'elle tentait de déchiffrer son visage. Visage qui était de plus en plus près du sien.

« _JOY !_ »

Son prénom fut suivit d'un hurlement de loup blessé si puissant, si déchirant même qu'elle en tressaillit et du s'accrocher au bras de Derek pour ne pas tomber à genoux. Encore chancelante elle sortit en vitesse de la maison pour voir revenir sa meute et celle de Derek au pas de course. Isaac portant sur son dos un des betas de Joy, Vince, et Aaron portant la femme de sa meute dans ses bras. Erika et Boyd étaient tout deux couverts d'une écume de sang et portait de nombreuses blessures.

Joy se précipita sur Vince qu'Isaac avait déposé au sol, une énorme balafre meurtrissait son torse et il semblait ne pas réussir à se soigner seul. Son souffle haletant laissait sortir par intermittence des râles rauques. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus éclatant sur son Alpha et lui fit un sourire dépité.

«_ T'a encore foncé dans le tas connard._ Murmura doucement Joy en caressant ses cheveux bruns.

_-Ouais et comme d'habitude Eden à suivit, tu la connais. C'est surement elle qui à pris le plus._

_-Je vais appeler Abby surtout reste en vie où je te bute._ »

Vince lui fit un sourire et ferma les yeux pour contré une nouvelle vague de douleur. Joy sortit son portable tout en marchant rapidement vers le corps étendu d'Eden, Aaron au dessus d'elle tentait de la réveiller. Derek qui avait sondé les blessures de ses betas qui semblaient moins grave que celle des betas de Joy vint la rejoindre.

«_ Abby s'il te plait rends toi vite à la planque, Eden et Vince sont blessés, assez gravement._ Elle raccrocha, le souffle rauque comme si elle était elle-même blessée.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Demanda Derek à Aaron.

_-Ils nous sont tombés dessus en embuscade, on ne les as même pas sentis. Ils étaient deux Alphas dans le lot, on à du s'enfuir sous peine de mourir._

_-Ils ont tentés de les ralentir pour qu'on puisse se sauver._ Grimaça Erika qui était arrivée près d'eux. _Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?_

_-Parce qu'ils sont cons._ Joy attrapa le visage d'Eden et lui donna quelques petites tapes sur la joue._ Eden fait pas n'importe quoi, revient._ »

Alors là c'était vraiment pas sa journée, il était hors de question pour elle de perdre une de ses betas. La plupart des Alpha transforme des humains afin d'avoir des betas et donc plus de force mais pour Joy c'était différent. Ses betas avaient décidé si oui ou non ils voulaient être transformés et ils étaient comme ses frères et sœur. Il était donc hors de question pour elle de les laisser tomber.

«_ Tu devrais la réveiller._ Commenta alors une voix nasillarde derrière eux. »

Ils se retournèrent tous dans un bel ensemble pour trouver Peter derrière eux, un sourire presque amusé sur le visage. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ?

« _Tu devrais même lui ordonner._ »

Joy comprit alors le message et Derek haussa les sourcils comme pour demander à son oncle si c'était bien possible de faire une telle chose. Joy devait tenter le tout pour le tout, elle sentait les battements de cœur d'Eden s'amenuiser de secondes en secondes. Elle regarda une demi-seconde Derek à sa droite, comme pour y puiser un regain de force, elle avait l'impression de perdre un peu de son énergie à chaque pulsation de cœur.

Joy se mit un peu plus au dessus d'Eden et elle laissa l'animal prendre le dessus sur elle, ses dents poussèrent, ses yeux devinrent d'un rouge sang. Elle inspira à fond et se persuada qu'elle pouvait le faire, elle entendait presque tout autour d'elle, la respiration de Derek tout près d'elle, les cœurs affolés de tous les loups garous, le bruissement du vent. Elle rouvrit les yeux et poussa un long feulement, au début très doux il s'amplifia et fit vibrer les tympans. Sur la fin il devint un grognement intense, comme si elle claquait un ordre.

Eden ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se releva d'un coup, s'accrochant à la nuque de son Alpha, happant l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Son Alpha l'avait rappelée alors qu'elle sombrait dans les limbes de la mort, c'était une sensation très étrange à vivre. Même Vince un peu plus loin avait eu l'impression que Joy lui donnait l'ordre de rester en vie coute que coute.

Joy se releva, Eden toujours serrée contre elle, des larmes envahissant ses joues. Elle fixa un moment Peter avant de le remercier d'un mouvement de menton. Puis elle regarda Derek, elle aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Ce fut lui qui lui ôta de la bouche en l'embrassant furtivement. Il c'était laissé emporter et ne le regretta pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé. Joy lui fit un sourire presque timide et partit au pas de course avec Aaron qui avait chargé Vince sur son épaule.

* * *

Abby n'avait jamais roulé aussi vite de sa vie. Pourtant elle avait toujours été prudente au volant, respectant les limitations de vitesse, laissant passer les gens sur le passage piéton mais là elle ne pouvait empêcher son pied d'appuyer plus fort sur l'accélérateur. Elle s'excusa mentalement à sa voiture en passant une vitesse, la boite grinçant.

«_ Désolée Bibiche, promis ça n'arriveras plus._ »

Quand elle avait entendu le message vocal de Joy son sang c'était figé et elle était sorti de cours sans se justifier. La meute de Joy était comme sa famille elle aimait chacun d'entre eux. Kyle qui l'attendait sur le capot de sa voiture était tendu comme jamais, ses frères et sœurs étaient blessés, il avait sans aucun doute enduré leur martyr mais pourtant il était resté là, à attendre Abby, cette pauvre humaine.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en approchant de l'endroit où la meute se cachait. Un entrepôt à l'entrée de la ville que Lynn avait achetée pour une bouchée de pain. Abby se gara n'importe comment et bondit de la voiture sans même prendre la peine de la fermé. Kyle était déjà entrain de tirer les lourdes portes de l'entrepôt. Elle s'y engouffra, avala la volée de marche qui donnait sur l'espace de vie des loups. Elle s'arrêta et réprima un haut le corps en voyant les corps d'Eden et de Vince allongé sur deux vieilles tables en fer. Elle put sentir autour d'eux une aura très faible, Abby du se faire violence pour se rapprocher d'eux.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?_

_-Deux Alphas nous sont tombés dessus._ La renseigna Aaron dont le bras saignait abondamment. »

Joy faisait les cent pas entre les deux tables, elle ne parlait pas, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine elle semblait refluer les vagues animales qui voulaient prendre possession d'elle. Abby fit signe à Kyle d'aller chercher son matériel et elle se dirigea vers Joy, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

« _Calme toi Joy, ça ne les aideras pas._ »

Joy feula distinctement et fit lâcher Abby. L'humaine savait parfaitement que la louve se détestait en cet instant et comment ne pas la comprendre. Abby elle-même détestait ce genre de situation, pourquoi on ne pouvait pas laisser les loups garous vivre ainsi, pourquoi il fallait qu'on les chasse, qu'on les provoque ? La meute de Joy n'avait jamais fait de mal à un être humain de leur vie. C'était la règle principale de Joy, ne jamais faire de mal à quelqu'un.

Abby savait que tout les betas de Joy étaient volontaires, des paumés qui avaient trouvés refuge auprès d'elle pour redevenir des personnes réellement vivantes, des personne avec un foyer, avec quelqu'un pour les aimés. Oh oui Joy et Abby les aimaient tous, Joy avec une ferveur sans mesure et Abby d'un amour fraternel que rien ne semblait capable d'exploser. Elles les aimaient avec leurs défauts et leur faiblesse. Vince avec son impulsivité naturelle pour masquer sa peur de décevoir, Eden avec sa rage brulante pour ne pas sombrer dans l'ivresse de la tristesse, Aaron avec sa manie de toujours sourire sans rien dévoiler et Kyle avec ses manières taciturnes pour ne pas penser à sa famille si brutalement ôtée.

Ils avaient tous été balloté par la vie et c'est ce qui les rapprochait. Une étrange bouffée de peur envahie Abby, elle ne voulait perdre aucun d'eux. Elle ne voulait perdre aucune personne qu'elle connaissait et ça s'étendait maintenant à ceux de Beacon Hill, Scott, Lydia, Dereck, et Stiles, oh oui surtout Stiles. Son empathie naturelle lui faisait souvent du mal mais là elle avait envie de se sentir puissante, de faire une bonne fois pour toute confiance à son Don, à ses capacités de Conseillère pour pouvoir tous les sauver du danger qui approchait.

« _Tiens._ Kyle tendit une petite mallette à Abby.

_-Merci._ »

Abby se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les tables et commença à regarder en détails les blessures d'Eden. Kyle vint près de Joy qui tournait en rond, grinçant des dents en attendant que les décoctions d'Abby fassent leurs effets.

«_ Elle à l'air très sure d'elle, c'est étrange._ Commenta Kyle._ C'est comme si elle venait de comprendre qu'elle pouvait se servir de son Don pour nous aider._

_-J'ai vu oui._

_-Ce Stiles lui fait beaucoup de bien, je ne l'avais jamais sentie aussi heureuse depuis longtemps. Même si elle le repousse c'est pour mieux le garder._

_-Depuis quand t'es un spécialiste des relations amoureuses monsieur j'ouvre jamais ma bouche ?_

_-J'ai été marié je te signale._ Kyle huma l'air et une un sourire amusé. _Tu sens Derek._

_-J'ai été chez lui rien de plus normal._ Sourcilla l'Alpha.

_-Non tu sens lui. Plus que si tu avais juste été chez lui, il à mis son odeur sur toi, il t'a marqué, que tu le veuille ou non tu es à lui maintenant._

_-Parfait._ »

Joy eut un sourire carnassier qu'elle quitta bien vite en voyant Eden se tordre de douleur sur la table. Abby apposa une mixture sur la large plaie béante de son abdomen, les chairs commencèrent à se ressouder en fumant. Elle fouilla dans la petite mallette et en sortit une fiole où une poudre très fine brillait, couleur argent et aussi fine que du sable. La Conseillère en pris une minuscule pincée et la déposa sur la langue d'Eden qui se calma instantanément.

« _C'est quoi ?_ Demanda Aaron curieux de tout.

_-Un mélange extrêmement rare de pavot et de Ficoïde tortueux. C'est le seul mélange que j'ai trouvé et qui soulage efficacement la douleur d'un loup garou._

_-Et de la morphine ?_

_-Votre système l'absorbe trop vite il en faudrait d'énorme dose. Là ce sont des plantes qui endorment carrément les nerfs. Bon le seul problème c'est qu'elle va délirer, c'est un peu comme le chanvre quoi._ Répondit Abby tout en regardant les autres blessures d'Eden.

_-Attends c'est un dérivé du shit ?_ S'amusa le loup garou.

_-Exact._ »

Aaron ne put s'empêcher de rire en pensant que la Conseillère qui était un peu leur infirmière à tous venait de refiler de la drogue à Eden, la tronche qu'elle allait tirer quand elle allait se réveiller. Abby secoua la tête de dépit en voyant l'air amusé du beta, mais ça lui faisait du bien qu'il lui fasse penser à autre chose qu'a ses mains dans les chairs de la louve.

S'occuper d'Eden lui prit presque une heure, l'Alpha avait laissé plusieurs de ses griffes dans les plaies de la jeune femme, elle devait les retirer si elle voulait que la louve survive. Aaron bavardait avec elle pour qu'elle ne sombre pas dans son envie de vomir et tout près d'eux Kyle épongeait le sang de Vince pour que les blessures soient bien visibles. Joy de son côté avait appelé Lynn qui leur avait ordonné de l'appeler si l'état d'Eden s'aggravait, elle travaillait et ne pouvait se déplacer.

Une fois qu'Abby en eut finie avec Eden et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'aider elle alla soigner Vince. Pendant ce temps Kyle attacha fermement Eden à la table grâce à des bracelets de fer, déjà elle commençait à délirer et ses griffes marquaient le fer de la table. Elle administra la même poudre à Vince qui fut assommé en quinze seconde et elle put soigner tranquillement son énorme plaie au torse et son mollet dont une partie du muscle avait été arraché par un coup de griffe rageur. Elle banda son torse avec de la gaze imprégnée d'une solution faite par sa mère et laissa Joy l'attacher.

Aaron fut forcé de lui montrer son bras encore sanguinolent, elle se contenta de lui recoudre et de le couvrir d'une pate étrange qui sentait la menthe poivrée. Exténuée par tout ce travail elle avisa sa montre qui indiquait déjà vingt trois heures, elle ne se sentait pas la force de conduire et Kyle la guida vers un canapé moelleux où elle s'allongea avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

« _Elle est épuisée._ Constata Aaron qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

_-Son don la fatigue. Va dormir Aaron, on veillera sur eux._ Il voulut répliquer mais Joy le foudroya du regard. _Demain tu iras prendre les cours d'Abby à son ami Stiles mais pour l'instant il faut te reposer._ »

Aaron du s'avouer vaincu et il se dirigea vers le fond du bâtiment où avait été aménagé un dortoir pour les trois garçons et une chambre pour les deux filles, même si la plupart du temps Joy dormait chez les Versipelle. L'Alpha alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de celui où dormait Abby et elle voulut retirer ses chaussures se rendant soudain compte qu'elle était pieds nus et qu'elle avait tout bonnement oublié ses chaussures chez Derek. Il n'allait surement pas lui rendre en un seul morceau.

Même l'Alpha était fatiguée, elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à des loups garous aussi déchainés et cette fois ils s'en étaient directement pris à sa meute. Si elle les avait accompagnés elle aurait pu les protéger et éviter tout ça à Eden et Vince. Au lieu de ça elle était partie se réfugier chez Derek pour pleurer comme une gamine. Si Abby pouvait entendre ses pensées elle lui aurait mis un gros coup derrière la tête et l'aurait engueulé parce que d'après elle « tout le monde à ses faiblesses, même toi mademoiselle la louve invincible et inatteignable. »

Pas si inatteignable que ça finalement au vue de l'effet que lui faisait Derek et ses yeux bleus verts. Elle soupira et Kyle vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« _Elle à été très courageuse, il y a peu je ne suis pas sure qu'elle aurait put supporter tout ce sang, toute cette violence._ Remarqua Joy à voix basse. _Depuis qu'elle est ici c'est comme si elle acceptait mieux son statut qu'a New York._

_-Je pense que les personnes qu'elle à rencontré y sont pour quelque chose._

_-Ils acceptent tellement bien leur condition aussi que ce soit Scott, Alison ou même Stiles. Ils vivent avec sans se poser de question, ce que n'a jamais fait Abby._

_-Je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait rencontré ce jeune homme._

_-Tu radote grand père._ »

Kyle émit un rire sardonique, après tout c'était lui le plus vieux de la bande, c'était un peu lui le papa poule, même si Joy restait toujours la chef quoi qu'il arrive. Il se leva et regarda une dernière fois Joy et Abby, ses deux filles auraient leurs âges environ si elles étaient toujours en vie. Il se pencha vers son Alpha qui le questionna du regard.

« _Et Derek aussi te fait du bien._

_-Abruti._ »

Joy le repoussa d'une main sur le visage mais il ne loupa pas le grand sourire qu'elle affichait. Il partit se coucher voyant que Joy faisait de même sur le canapé en face de sa Conseillère.

* * *

**_Bon ce chapitre n'est pas si intéressant que ça alors je publie tout de suite le prochain, déjà parce que j'ai envie de vous faire partager la suite qui est là par contre très sympatoche et de deux parce que je veux me faire pardonner de mes absences a rallonges ! _**

**_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! _**


	11. Chapitre Neuf - Iota

_Me revoila pour un chapitre extrêmement long par rapport aux autres (2.000 mots en plus) mais je ne pouvais couper nulle part autrement. Il n'as pas été corrigé non plus vu que ma correctrice est toujours en Angleterre. _

_Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre j'espère que vous aimerez le lire. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Rating :**_ Pour ce chapitre c'est** M**, pour cause de violence et insultes. Et pour une fois ce n'est pas de la faute de mes personnages !_

* * *

**Crédits:**  
La série **Teen Wolf** et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur** Jeff Davis.**  
**Abbygaëlle**, **Joy**, **Lynn, Eden, Aaron, Vince** et** Kyle** sont issus de mon imaginaire un peu dérangé.

* * *

**Musiques**

_Hysteria_** - _Muse_**

_The Howling - **Within Temptation**_

* * *

**Chapitre Neuf**

_Iota_

_«_ **Et le combat cessa faute de combattants.** _» - Pierre Corneille_

Le lendemain Stiles attendait Scott près du parking à vélo, mais il guettait surtout l'arrivée d'Abby. Il c'était préparé cette fois et là il n'allait surement pas faire l'énorme bourde de lui faire la bise, alors là surement pas. Et ce soir il allait gagner son foutu match et il pourrait enfin sortir avec elle pour de bon. Dire qu'il allait sortir avec une fille, genre pour de vrai quoi ! Lui qui avait couru après Lydia pendant presque dix ans se rendait compte que sa relation totalement platonique et à sens unique avec la belle blonde n'avait mené à rien et que finalement il ne c'était accroché qu'a une illusion d'amour. Alors qu'avec Abby il ressentait vraiment quelque chose, vous savez ces stupides papillons qu'on sent dans le ventre quand la personne est près de vous, les palpitations quand cette personne vous sourit, et cette envie d'être toujours proche de l'autre. Oui tout ça il le ressentait, enfin.

Scott arriva. Lydia passa devant eux accompagné d'un Jackson toujours égal à lui-même, puant et sur de lui. Alison arriva à son tour et resta avec eux à attendre l'arrivée d'Abby. La cloche sonna la première heure de cours sans qu'ils voient l'ombre d'une coccinelle verte arrivée sur le parking. C'est déçu que Stiles se dirigea vers la salle d'économie.

Il envoya un texto à la jeune fille et vers midi il commença vraiment à s'inquiéter quand Scott lui appris pour l'attaque que la meute de Derek et celle de Joy avait subis. Il envoya plein de texto à la jeune fille qui ne répondit pas, son téléphone sonnait dans le vide quand il tentait de l'appeler.

Juste avant de partir pour l'entrainement de crosse Scott donna un coup de coude à Stiles qui dormait sur sa table de cours et il lui montra du menton la coccinelle verte qui venait de se garer. Le cœur battant plus fort Stiles se leva juste quand la cloche sonnait. Scott et lui sortirent rapidement du lycée pour trouver un jeune homme à l'allure de surfeur adossé à la voiture. Scott l'avait déjà vu, c'était un beta de Joy mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son prénom.

« _Salut._ Leur fit Aaron une fois que les deux amis furent près de lui. _Je suis un beta de Joy, je m'appelle Aaron. Abbygaëlle m'envoie chercher un certains Stiles, j'imagine que c'est toi._

_-Elle va bien ?_ S'inquiéta Stiles.

_-Mais oui sinon Joy aurait foutu toute la ville en l'air._ Rit Aaron._ Alors tu viens ?_

_-J'aimerais pas la voir en colère celle – là, ça fout des frissons partout_. Stiles entra dans la voiture sans se poser de question sous le regard ahuri de Scott.

_-Mais attend-on à entrainement là !_

_-Tu diras au coach que j'ai euh … Une indigestion de salade. Enfin je sais pas invente. On se voit ce soir hein. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui te plante tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'est délicieux._

_-C'est ça barre toi._ S'amusa Scott. »

Aaron salua Scott de la main et démarra la voiture avant de sortir du parking. Il s'engagea sur la nationale et Stiles comprit qu'il n'allait pas chez Abby, il en déduisit donc qu'il allait au repaire de la meute Joy. Oui la meute Joy c'est comme ça qu'il appelait la meute de la jeune femme, en même temps c'était logique mais ça lui évitait de faire des confusions entre les deux, non pardon trois meutes qui se promenaient dans les parages.

« _T'es dans la meute de Joy depuis longtemps ?_ Demanda Stiles pour faire la conversation. »

Ça lui paraissait vraiment bizarre de demander ça comme si il parlait de la pluie ou du beau temps à quelqu'un mais bon on finit par s'habituer à tout, surtout aux phénomènes paranormaux. Surtout quand ils nous tombent dessus sans arrêt.

«_ Depuis environ 3 ans, un peu moins. Joy à transformée Kyle en premier, celui qui était avec Abbygaëlle hier. Puis moi. Et ensuite il y a environ un an et demi les jumeaux Vince et Eden._ Aaron semblait très bavard ce qui plut à Stiles.

-E_t vous étiez tous volontaires à ce que j'ai compris ?_

_-Tous sans exception, jamais Joy ne forcerait quelqu'un à nous rejoindre. Et je pense qu'Abbygaëlle la tuerait si elle osait faire ça._

_-ça m'étonne pas du tout d'elle. Limite elle serait plus flippante que Joy des fois._ »

Aaron rit à sa blague et ils continuèrent de parler pendant tout le trajet. Le loup garou finit par se garer devant un petit entrepôt et fit signe à Stiles de le suivre. Ils entrèrent avant d'avaler des marches et d'entrer pleinement dans l'antre des loups garous. Abby se trouvait en bas avec Joy et deux autres qui devaient être les jumeaux blessés, elle examinait leurs plaies à peine refermées.

«_ De la chair fraiche_ ! Ricana Eden. »

Elle se prit un claque sur la cuisse de la part d'Abby qui lui fit signe de se la fermer. Joy la réprimanda du regard et Eden fit signe qu'elle s'excusait, baissant la tête respectueusement. Bah dit donc Joy les mène à la baguette, constata Stiles.

« _T'a perdu ton portable ou c'est juste un de ces loups qu'avaient faim et tu leur à donné en pâture ?_

_-Non je l'avais laissé dans ma voiture._ Répondit simplement Abby en lui souriant.

_-On peut te manger toi si tu veux chéri._ Ricana Eden. »

Cette fois c'est Joy qui lui mis un coup derrière la nuque et la bêta jappa avant de se calmer et de garder la tête baissée, pourtant Stiles pouvait clairement voir son sourire amusé. Il dévala les marches et s'approcha de la jeune femme dont les mains étaient un peu poissées de sang.

« _Désolée de pas être venue en cours hein mais je devais surveiller leur état._

_-On lui a dit d'y aller._ Crut bon d'ajouter Vince._ Mais elle n'écoute personne qu'elle-même._

_-C'est bizarre j'en connais une autre comme ça._ Marmonna Abby en regardant Joy qui souriait de toutes ses dents. »

Stiles resta étrangement silencieux ce qui fit un peu à la jeune femme qui passait ses yeux de la plaie d'Eden à son visage. Joy finit par se mettre derrière Abby et par faire signe au jeune homme, de grands signes de tête qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. « Embrasse là crétin où je te détache la tête au ras du col. ».

« _Abby ... ?_

_-Oui ?_ »

La jeune femme releva la tête, soulagée qu'il lui parle enfin, et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent plaquées contre celle de Stiles dans un baiser passionné. Elle se laissa aller à la caresse de sa langue et passa ses poignets qui eux n'étaient pas souillés sur sa nuque.

«_ Mais prenez une chambre_ ! Gueula Eden en riant. »

Ils se séparèrent vivement, gênés, même si un même sourire flottait sur leurs lèvres. Si il pouvait l'embrasser comme ça chaque matin, Abby n'avait plus rien du tout à dire, elle ne lui en voulait absolument plus du tout là il c'était très bien fait pardonner.

«_ Comment tu fait pour savoir exactement ce que tu doit mettre sur leurs plaies ?_ Demanda Stiles interloqué par ses mouvements précis.

_-J'ai appris par mes parents._

_-Abby._ Gronda Joy derrière elle. _Tu sais très bien que t'a jamais retenu un quart de ce que racontait Lynn, t'a jamais écouté ce qu'elle disait._

_-Ta gueule toi, tu sais que je ne doit pas briser mes serments, surtout ceux là._ Ronchonna Abby. »

Joy la regarda en penchant la tête sur son épaule, haussant un sourcil comme si elle lui disait « tu te fou de ma gueule ? » . Elle soupira devant le regard avide de connaissance de celui qui était à présent son petit ami.

« _Bon d'accord je me repose surtout sur mon Don._

_-Comment il fonctionne exactement ? Il marche seulement sur les loups garous ou aussi sur les humains ? Tu l'avais dès la naissance ou tu l'as travaillé ? C'est héréditaire ? Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? Raconte moi je veux tout savoir ça à l'air passionnant._

_-Mais Stiles laisse la parler !_ S'amusa Aaron du débit hallucinant que pouvait avoir ce petit bout d'humain. »

Tous les autres se mirent à rire, Abby eut un regard tendre pour le jeune homme qui s'inclinait bassement devant les autres comme si il se présentait devant un parterre de fans, c'était débile mais elle sentait déjà que ses sentiments pour lui s'épanouissaient.

« _Je voit qu'on s'amuse bien ici._ Gloussa une voix gutturale. »

Joy gronda soudain sourdement alors que toutes les betas se mettaient au garde à vous, même Eden et Vince. Kyle ne mit qu'une demi-seconde pour venir se placer en rempart devant Abby et Stiles. Un homme apparut dans les marches, d'une carrure de rugbyman, ses yeux rouges sang contrastaient avec son visage couleur de miel. Vince feula très vivement, une brève saccade qui démontrait très bien son animosité envers l'arrivant.

«_ Qui c'est ?_ Demanda bassement Stiles. »

Il regarda Abby qui fixait l'Alpha qui arrivait sur la dernière marche, mais elle ne semblait pas le voir, c'est comme si elle voyait à travers lui. Elle cligna une seconde des yeux et repris contenance.

« _C'est un des Alpha qui nous traque. Il pue la violence jusqu'ici._

_-Surtout vous ne vous éloignez pas de moi._ Glissa Kyle.

_-Pas de risques._ »

La stature de Kyle rassurait Stiles, il était plus grand que Derek avec une carrure toute aussi imposante voir plus, carrure qui imposait un respect certain. Mais l'Alpha qui arrivait ne semblait pas impressionné le moins du monde.

« _Je suis surpris, une femme à la tête de cette meute. Je ne m'attendais pas à une si belle femme._ Roucoula l'homme. _Nous pourrions bien nous entendre tout les deux._ Il huma alors l'air et sa bouche forma un « o »._ Mais tu es déjà marquée ma belle._ »

Il émit un rire guttural qui fit vibrer jusqu'à la charpente du hangar, et qui fit se plier Eden et Vince, les plus jeunes de la bande et les moins habitués aux stridulations particulières des loups garous Alpha. Joy crispa ses poings tout en avisant cet Alpha, il était seul tandis qu'ils étaient cinq, voir six en comptant sur Abby si elle avait son aconit sur elle. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait en venant ici ?

«_ Nous pourrions faire un marché._ Reprit l'homme. Tu me livre la famille de chasseur et le dernier Hale ainsi que sa meute et nous épargnons la tienne. _Tu sais très bien que nous sommes plus nombreux et plus fort que vous, sauve la vie de tes betas et passe ce marché._ Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. _Et je me ferais un plaisir de tuer celui qui t'a marquée pour te marqué à mon tour._ »

Cette phrase fit exploser Joy qui gronda avec une force impressionnante, sa cage thoracique se soulevant brutalement, ses betas l'accompagnèrent dans un concert violent de colère. Joy dévoila ses dents dans un feulement.

«_ Va crever, plutôt être marqué par un putois paraplégique._

_-Bien envoyer._ S'enthousiasma Stiles.

_-Oh mais en plus tu as des humains avec toi, la partie va être intéressante alors._ Ricana l'Alpha._ Et si je menaçais de les tuer eux, est ce que tu me livrerais la meute de ce Hale et la famille Argent ?_

_-Tu devras nous passer sur le corps pour arriver à eux_. Répliqua Aaron.

_-Alors je vais te tuer. Toi._ Il désigna un a un les betas._ Puis toi, puis toi et enfin toi. Et votre Alpha je la baiserais violement avant de la laisser pour morte et de tuer ses deux petits protégés sous ses yeux. Après j'irais chercher celui qui l'a marqué et je la baiserais sous ses yeux avant de les tuer tout les deux._ Il émit un nouveau rire.

_-Mais il est pas bien celui – la._ Chuchota Stiles. _Plus dégueulasse tu meurs, j'crois que j'avais dégobillé._

_-Alors par qui je commence ?_ »

* * *

Derek avait sentit l'appel de Joy avant même d'entendre son hurlement, c'était comme quelque chose qui lui avait retourné l'estomac comme un crêpe, le faisant croire qu'il allait vomir. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges d'un seul coup, surprenant Isaac qui était avec lui à ce moment là. Puis le cri avait fusé, porté par les hululements de ses beta, un cri de rage comme il en avait peu entendu. Mais derrière cette colère il sentait sa détresse, tout au fond de lui quelque chose hurlait en retour.

Alors qu'il courrait dans les bois pour suivre le cri et porter assistance à la meute de Joy il vit Erika arrivé sur sa gauche et Scott sur sa droite, Isaac fermant la marche. Leur course s'accéléra quand le ventre de Derek se retourna un peu plus, il haïssait cette sensation d'être lié à elle, de sentir sa terreur à elle sourdre en lui.

* * *

L'attaque de l'Alpha avait été d'une vitesse mais surtout d'une violence incroyable, il c'était entièrement transformé, comme Peter, lui donnant une force décuplée. Il se battait facilement contre les quatre betas en plus de Joy. Et c'était presque lui qui gagnait, même si souvent Joy pouvait planter ses griffes dans sa peau quand Kyle lui donnait une ouverture.

Stiles et Abby c'était retranché un peu plus loin, ayant couché une table en fer au sol. Abby tremblait de tous ses membres, trop de colère, de violence, de sang, elle détestait ça et elle avait peur pour ses amis. Stiles tenait très fort sa main, assistant impuissant à la scène. Mais que pouvaient – ils faire eux ? La jeune femme tenait serrer une fiole d'aconit liquide mais elle ne pouvait pas la lancer sur l'Alpha sans prendre le risque de toucher l'un ou l'autre des betas.

«_ Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose._ Marmonna Abby.

_-A part lui servir de gouter pour détourner son attention je ne vois pas d'autre choix. Mais si t'à une bonne idée propose on sait jamais._

_-Stiles c'est pas le moment pour le sarcasme._

_-Oui bah on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on à. Comment tu crois que j'ai survécu pendant un an à ces fous ? Dès qu'on voit l'occasion de lancer cette foutue fiole on le fera c'est tout !_»

Abby lui sourit, le remerciant de son soutien et retourna son regard sur la bagarre, écarquillant les yeux. Comment le combat avait pu aussi mal tourné en deux minutes ? Eden et Aaron gisaient allongés au sol, du sang se répandant sous eux, les trois autres se faisant submerger par l'Alpha. Soudain Kyle fut éjecté d'un énorme coup de pied dans les côtes et il alla cogner contre le mur, une profonde entaille au niveau de sa gorge.

« _Là je peux pas rester sans rien faire Stiles_ ! »

Abby paniquée mais décider à faire quelque chose, empoigna deux sachet et une fiole dans sa mallette près d'elle et courut vers Kyle, inconscient au sol. Elle dérapa dans la poussière et examina sa blessure, entendant les grondements rageurs de Joy en fond sonore. Stiles se mordit le poing mais l'énorme Alpha ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le déplacement d'Abby, il resta donc derrière la table, attendant une possible ouverture pour lancer la fiole d'aconit qu'elle lui avait laissé.

Il la regarda déposé les feuilles que contenait l'un de ses sachets sur la gorge de Kyle qui sembla soudain aller beaucoup mieux et qui ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui intima de se taire et de ne pas bouger, déposant ensuite une poudre blanchâtre sur les feuilles. Stiles entendit un jappement aigu et il vit Joy et Vince se faire balayer comme des branches mortes par un mouvement de bras brutal du loup garou. Ils ne semblèrent soudain plus en état de se relever et l'Alpha tourna son regard vers Abby qui lui tournait le dos. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur malsaine, Stiles sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre alors qu'il se dirigeait droit sur elle.

«_ ABBY ! PART, COURS !_ »

La jeune femme roula sur ses genoux et resta tétanisée en voyant l'énorme loup bondir vers elle. Stiles sauta sur ses pieds à son tour et lança aussi fort qu'il pouvait la fiole. Elle atteignit par miracle le loup garou en plein dans les côtes freinant nettement sa course. Stiles ne regarda même pas les dégâts il dérapa près d'Abby lui saisissant le bras pour qu'elle se relève et parte. Sa bouche s'ouvrait sur son souffle affolé et elle se redressa, se collant à lui comme si ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Mais alors qu'il initiait un mouvement vers une porte cachée qu'il avait remarqué l'énorme Alpha sautait vers eux dans un grondement furieux.

Il fut stoppé dans sa course par un Scott plus énervé que jamais. L'ami se Stiles roula dans la poussière avec lui et Stiles eut tout juste le temps d'obliger Abby à se baisser que déjà Joy bondissait au dessus d'eux pour attaquer l'Alpha. Ce dernier repoussa Scott et claqua sa mâchoire sur l'épaule de Joy qui hurla de douleur, les dents de l'Alpha très profondément attachées dans sa chair. L'alpha la fit glisser au sol, lui arrachant une partie de l'articulation, la faisant perdre une bonne quantité de sang.

«_ Joy !_ Hurla Abby en synchronisation avec Kyle qui c'était relevé tant bien que mal. _Joy relève toi, putain relève toi !_ S'égosilla plus fort Abby. »

Elle se débattit contre Stiles mais il la maintenait trop fort, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre ce monstrueux loup garou, il était hors de question qu'elle risque sa vie alors qu'elle n'avait aucune minuscule chance face à lui.

Joy se releva sur son coude valide, crachant du sang, sentant ses côtes cassés se ressoudés en lui faisant un mal de chien.

« _Tu les entends t'appeler._ Rit l'Alpha de sa voix profonde. _Tu les entends supplier ton nom ? C'est tellement jouissif ces plaintes, je pourrais en entendre toute la journée._

_-Espèce d'ordure._

_-Murmure moi des mots doux petite Alpha, je vais te marquer à ma façon, tu va adorer._

_-Je ne pense pas non._ Lui répondit la voix de Derek.

_-Faut toujours qu'il arrive quand ça fait le plus théâtral celui là …_ Gronda Stiles pour lui même. »

Derek bondit juste devant Joy, faisant face à l'Alpha dont le sourire hideux s'accentua. Il perdit un peu de sa splendeur quand il vit Scott venir aux côtés de Derek ainsi que Isaac et Erika. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Aaron et Vince se relevait tant bien que mal. Son odorat sentit sans mal l'aconit dans les mains de la Conseillère, et l'aconit de l'autre Conseiller lui brulait les côtes.

« _C'est toi le dernier Hale ?_

_-Il n'est pas le dernier._ Fit la voix moqueuse de Peter. »

L'Alpha releva les yeux pour voir la silhouette dégingandée de Peter accroché à une des nombreuses poutres d'acier qui parcouraient le plafond. Il reposa son regard sur Derek dont tous les nerfs vibraient de colère.

« _C'est toi qui as marqué cette ridicule Alpha j'imagine. Eh bien sache que je reviendrais et que je m'occuperais d'elle, sous tes yeux, pendant que tu agoniseras. Je la ferais d'abord souffrir en tuant ses betas, sa conseillère, tu l'entendras hurler quand je m'occuperais d'elle et tu ne pourras rien faire. C'est ce qui sera le plus drôle._

_-Elle est à moi et essaye donc de me la prendre, viens te frotter à nos meutes, grand bien t'en fasse mais tu risque d'y perdre plus que ta tête._ Menaça Derek.

_-J'ai hâte de voir ça alors._ »

L'Alpha ricana de plus belle et bondit sur le côté, renversant Aaron qui – trop faible – ne put rien faire pour le retenir où même le freiner. En un saut l'Alpha était dans les marches et s'évanouissait dans la nature.

«_ Mais c'était qui ce sociopathe à tendance sadomasochiste_ ? »

La réflexion de Stiles fit s'effondrer Abby qui comprit que tout était fini pour le moment. Il la soutint un long moment contre elle, caressant ses cheveux alors que les blessés se réunissaient comme ils pouvaient attendant les soins. Abby pensa tout de suite qu'elle devait appeler sa mère mais elle ne pourrait pas être rapidement là, elle le savait. La jeune femme avait besoin d'un soutien, elle ne pouvait supporter ça seule sans l'aide de quelqu'un.

«_ Tu reste près de moi ?_ Quémanda Abby à voix basse contre le torse de Stiles. »

Ce dernier resta pantois la bouche ouverte, l'air un peu con. Il finit par s'ébrouer et par hocher vivement la tête ce qui fit sourire Abby.

«_ Je reste avec toi._ »

Abby sentit une étrange force s'insinué en elle, c'est comme si la puissance des mots de Stiles s'impactait sur son corps et lui donnait un nouveau souffle. Elle se leva chancelante et alla chercher sa mallette qu'elle avait abandonné près de la table renversée. Stiles la regarda se baisser vers la mallette abandonnée. Il était surpris qu'elle lui demande de rester avec lui, puisque ça lui paraissait naturel, mais il comprit rapidement ce dont elle avait besoin. Lui aussi il aurait bien voulu un soutien humain pour pouvoir mieux traverser les épreuves de l'année dernière.

« _Ceux qui peuvent allez me chercher un drap voir deux dans le dortoir la bas et les déposer au sol et mettez les blessés dessus._ »

Elle ne regarda pas si on lui obéissait et prit son portable pour appeler sa mère, celle-ci lui répondit rapidement et assura qu'elle arrivait d'ici une demi-heure, le temps de sortir du travail et de faire le trajet. Quand elle se retourna Isaac étendait deux draps sous la directive de Scott et Stiles, elle se dirigea vers Derek qui maintenait Joy assise contre lui.

« _Tu peux l'emmener la bas_ ? »

La louve ne semblait pas en état de bouger, elle avait perdu énormément de sang et sa tête roulait sur ses épaules alors qu'elle essayait de garder conscience. Derek acquiesça et la souleva, Abby prenant de l'avance sur eux pour évaluer qui avait le plus besoin de soin.

« _Je suis à toi alors ?_ Murmura Joy.

_-Tait toi et garde tes forces, on verra ça plus tard._

_-Tu m'as marquée sans mon accord._ Tenta faiblement la louve.

_-Tu parle t'attendais que ça._ »

Joy eut un sourire amusé qui lui tira sa joue abimé. Derek allongea Joy à côté d'Aaron qui avait de nouveau perdu connaissance. Abby avisa les betas comme pour leur demander si elle pouvait soigner leur Alpha en premier.

«_ Soigne-la en première._ Ordonna Kyle d'une voix abimée._ Elle s'est battu dix fois plus dur que nous pour nous protéger._

_-Je m'occupe de vous dès que possible._

_-On attendra le temps qu'il faut._ Assura Vince le souffle coupé. »

Abby commença à donner les premiers soins à Joy qui serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur à chaque fois que la jeune femme touchait sa peau. Son épaule était complètement démise et une grande partie de la chair avait été arrachée. Abby voulu lui donner un peu de son mélange apaisant mais la louve lui grogna carrément dessus.

« _Mais tu me grogne pas dessus espèce de timbrée !_ S'égosilla Abby.

_-Alors tu me donne pas ton truc qui fait délirer, hors de question je préfère souffrir le martyr._

_-Comme tu voudras._ »

Abby continua son travail mettant une pâte sombre sur les bords de la blessure pour qu'elle se referme plus vite, mais la douleur était insupportable, ses yeux devinrent rouges et ses dents poussèrent, la faisant gronder de plus belle.

« _Il faut qu'elle morde dans quelque chose._ Proposa Stiles.

_-Elle va briser ce qu'on va lui mettre dans la bouche._ Abby transpirait, la guérison n'allait pas assez vite et elle avait peur que la blessure s'infecte. _Il faut que je mette cette poudre sur la blessure mais ça va être très douloureux. Joy laisse moi te donner mon anesthésiant._

_-Hors de question, fait-le._

_-Joy je ne veux pas te voir souffrir !_ »

La louve vit la peur dans les yeux de sa Conseillère, elle aussi transpirait beaucoup, elle n'avait jamais connue une douleur comme celle – ci à part lors de sa première transformation. Elle avait si peur de se transformer de nouveau qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser ses nerfs se relâcher avec l'anesthésiant. Abby voyait l'air vibrer autour de la blessure, une sorte de brouillard rouge qui lui indiquait qu'elle devait se dépêcher sinon les blessures ne se refermeraient pas. L'alpha avait vraiment plongé ses dents très profondément atteignant beaucoup de muscles, de nerfs, raclant même l'os.

« _Ok alors ceux qui peuvent tenez moi._ Ordonna faiblement la jeune femme mais tout le monde hésita un peu. _Tout de suite !_ »

Les betas de la meute de Derek obéirent, Scott attrapa son bras gauche, Erika et Isaac chacune de ses jambes, Stiles vint se joindre à son ami pour maintenir son bras dans lequel elle avait plus de force. Derek vint s'agenouiller près de la tête de Joy et passa son avant bras contre son cou, la tenant fermement.

«_ Comme c'est romantique._ Ironisa Peter. »

Les deux Alphas roulèrent des yeux et Peter semblait fier de lui. Derek fit signe à Abby qu'ils étaient prêts. Elle regarda une dernière fois son amie qui ferma les yeux, remettant sa vie entre ses mains. Abby souffla doucement par le nez et Stiles lui fit signe d'y aller.

« _Vas y, rapidement et efficacement, on la tiendra le temps qu'il faut. Ou le temps que l'un de nous perde un membre._ »

Abby secoua la tête et sortit rapidement la grosse fiole de poudre blanche qu'elle devait mettre sur la blessure de Joy, puis une bande blanche et de la gaze grasse. Elle prit une longue inspiration et se baissa sur l'épaule déchiquetée. Elle mit de la poudre dans ses mains et commença le travail, les chairs fumant à chaque contact avec la poudre.

Stiles n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avoir des gestes aussi précis et rapide, on aurait dit une chirurgienne, ses sourcils froncés démontraient sa concentration et sa sueur la peur qu'elle avait. Et pourtant ses mains ne tremblaient pas, ses doigts se poissaient de sang mais elle ne semblait pas le remarquer.

Joy se débattait comme une furie, hurlant de douleur, ses betas à côté se tordaient, la souffrance de leur Alpha les transperçant comme un seul homme. Erika se prit un coup de genou dans le menton mais elle tint bon. Joy essaya même de mordre Derek, elle ne semblait pas dans son état normal, elle n'arrivait même pas à parler, les seuls sons qui franchissaient ses lèvres était des grondements animaux. Derek lui maintint la tête plus arquée encore et l'obligea à la regarder, ils ne lui dit rien mais c'est comme si juste en la regardant il l'avait calmé.

Abby sentait son cœur sur le point de lâcher, l'air tremblait autour d'elle tant Joy souffrait. Bientôt elle eut mis toute la poudre et elle recouvrit la plaie de gaze et de bandage avant de faire signe à tout le monde de la lâcher, de toute façon Joy avait rendu les armes quand elle avait arrêté de mettre la poudre.

C'est ce moment là que la mère d'Abby choisit pour apparaître, elle dévala les escaliers une grande boite en bois lustré dans les bras. La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir quand elle la vit, elle était tout simplement épuisée. Lynn vint près de sa fille et la serra dans ses bras, jaugeant rapidement du regard les autres loups garous présent, Derek plus intensément puisqu'il tenait encore la tête de Joy sur ses genoux. Elle finit par regarder sa fille.

« _Tout va bien je suis là maintenant, je vais m'occuper d'eux. Pourquoi tu as soignée Joy en premier ? Les betas guérissent moins vite._

_-Elle avait l'épaule à demi arrachée._ »

Lynn jeta un coup d'œil sous le pansement et félicita vivement sa fille pour les soins qu'elle avait apportée à l'Alpha. Elle lui demanda ensuite de lui dire exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour chaque beta grâce à son Don. Abby passa de l'un à l'autre disant des couleurs des émotions, Lynn acquiesçant comme si elle comprenait alors que les autres n'y entendaient rien.

« _Bon maintenant rentre à la maison, il est tard, tu dois te reposer tu les as déjà veillé la nuit dernière._

_-Maman je veux rester avec toi tu auras besoin d'aide._

_-Est-ce que l'un de vous voudra bien m'aider ?_ Demanda Lynn en se tournant vers la meute de Derek.

_-Je reste et Isaac aussi._ Imposa Derek, il se tourna vers Scott. _Toi rentre chez toi, demain tu dois aller au lycée et toi Erika tu rentre à la maison, tu t'es pris un bon coup._

_-Parfait. Stiles peut tu ramener ma fille chez nous ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle conduise dans son état._

_-Bien sur madame ! Viens Abby._ »

Stiles tendit la main à la jeune femme qui ne broncha même pas et le suivit, elle était fatiguée et perdue, elle n'avait jamais connu autant de violence depuis la mort de son père et ça lui rappelait de douloureux souvenir. Scott rentra avec eux dans la coccinelle et Stiles prit le volant, ramenant son ami avant d'emmener Abby chez elle. Voyant qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes il la mena à sa chambre et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

« _Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou je te laisse te reposer ?_

_-Est-ce que .. ?_ Elle avait la gorge sèche. _S'il te plait reste avec moi, je ne veux pas dormir seule._ »

Stiles resta la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau ce qui fit sourire Abby. Elle n'était même pas gênée de cette demande tellement elle était fatiguée, elle aurait bien le temps d'être mal à l'aise demain matin. Stiles finit par lui sourire et par faire oui de la tête. Abby tituba jusqu'à la salle d'eau, lui donna une brosse à dents neuve et se démaquilla pendant qu'il se lavait les dents. Il la trouva soudain encore plus belle sans son mascara avec juste ses yeux de chat et ses pupilles d'un vert intense. Il la laissa seule pour qu'elle se change et alla dans sa chambre pour se dévêtir, gardant seulement son tee shirt et son boxer.

Il prit une seconde de réflexion puis ferma les rideaux avant de se glisser dans le lit, programmant son réveil pour le lendemain. Abby arriva dans la chambre, éteignit la lumière pour qu'il ne vit pas son pyjama et le rejoignit. Après une longue minute d'hésitation chacun au bord du lit elle finit par se tourner vers lui et se blottir contre son torse. Stiles soupira de bien être et la serra contre lui. Dans sa tête c'était un peu comme le quatorze Juillet, punaise il était entrain de serrer Abby dans ses bras et ils allaient dormir dans le même lit ! Rien que ça hein !

« _Comment t'arrive à gérer tout ça ? A ne pas t'effondrer ?_ Demanda Abby à voix basse.

_-Je ne sais pas, je dois être mal foutu dans ma tête pour ne pas paniquer à chaque fois que je vois un loup garou. Je dois avoir le gène du loup garou sans en être un._ Rit – il. »

Mais dans le noir Stiles fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre. Pour l'instant il ne s'effondrait pas parce qu'il n'était pas seul mais il redoutait la nuit prochaine, quand il serait dans son lit, seul, à repenser à tout ça. Mais ça Abby ne devait pas le savoir, pas pour le moment.

«_ T'es con._ Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras. _Heureusement que t'es là, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sinon._

_-Je sais je suis indispensable._

_-Double con !_ Elle rit cette fois ce qui détendit ses muscles.

_-Au fait tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mes questions sur ton Don. Aller dit moi tout, j'ai envie de tout savoir de toi !_

_-Tu attends des réponses que je ne devrais pas te donner et tu profite de ma faiblesse c'est vraiment mal Stiles._

_-Je sais je suis un ignoble petit ami._ »

Il se pencha vers elle et dans l'obscurité laissa son nez caresser le sien, puis sa bouche effleura sa joue fraiche et vint déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Abby. Elle émit un léger soupir de bien être et il recommença son manège jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laissa aller sur son torse. Ses baisers étaient tellement doux qu'elle sentait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, qu'elle voulait qu'il l'aime et qu'il reste avec elle encore longtemps.

« _Bon d'accord t'a gagné._ Elle se mit un peu mieux contre son épaule. _Mon Don c'est comme une sorte de sixième sens, je peux sentir certaines choses que des humains normaux ne peuvent pas sentir._

_-Genre comme les loups garous qui peuvent entendre nos cœurs ou sentir les différentes odeurs ?_

_-Non c'est plus complexe. Ma famille côtoie les loups garous depuis des centaines d'années et certains on développé ce don à force de s'occuper d'eux, de satisfaire leur besoin et de les soigner. C'est dur à expliquer mais par exemple quand je suis arrivé et que Scott à été voir Alison il à dégager sans s'en rendre compte des phéromones, ce qui est normal pour un loup mais Alison ne peux pas les sentir. Une louve comme Eden par exemple va les sentir dans l'air. Moi je vais plutôt les voir._

_-Attends mais les voir comment ? Tu les vois flotter dans l'air comme de la poussière ?_

_-Non c'est plutôt comme un léger nuage autour de lui. Certains nuage ont des couleurs, par exemple pour les blessures les nuances sont rouges dépendant de leur gravité. Je peux aussi sentir les émotions très fortes comme la colère ou la tristesse._

_-Et ça marche aussi sur les humains ?_ Demanda Stiles un peu inquiet.

_-Non pas du tout, les sortes d'ondes qu'émettent les loups garous ne sont pas du tout sur les même fréquences que les humains je ne peux pas les voir ne t'en fait pas._

_-ça me rassure, j'aimerais pas que tu sache certaines choses !_ Railla Stiles._ Tu peux voir d'autre chose ?_

_-Je n'ai pas tout expérimenté, j'ai été peu en contact avec les émotions des loups garous et leur désirs, Joy ne veux pas me laisser trop longtemps avec la meute, quand il y a trop d'émotions, de besoins dans la même pièce je me sens mal, je ne suis pas habituée. Mais par exemple récemment, tu va adorer ça tu va voir, je peux voir le lien entre Derek et Joy._ »

Stiles se redressa sur son coude et regarda l'ombre du visage d'Abby, ses yeux c'étant habitué à la pénombre il pouvait distinguer ses courbes. Il l'incita à continuer tout en laissant ses doigts caresser son bras.

« _Raconte-moi tout que je puisse me moquer._

_-Te moque pas, c'est une chance qu'ils ont d'avoir trouvé leur compagnons. Peu de loups garous se trouvent comme eux._

_-C'est vrai alors ces légendes, un loup garou ne peut avoir qu'un compagnon qui lui correspond vraiment ?_

_-Je n'y croyais pas mais Derek et Joy ont le même « nuage » autour d'eux, c'est vraiment très étrange comme sensation pour moi. Mais ma mère m'a raconté que lorsque l'un des deux ressent quelque chose l'autre en sent une partie où qu'il soit. Joy à sentit Derek depuis New York, ils sont fait pour être ensemble et comme tu as pu le constater Derek n'a pas pu faire grand-chose, c'est quelque chose de viscéral chez eux._

_-Tu m'apprends plein de choses, j'adore ça !_

_-J'espère que ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu aime chez moi !_ Elle bailla.

_-Oh non ne t'en fait pas mais je te ferais la liste plus tard, là il est tard et demain on doit aller en cours, malheureusement._

_-Rabat joie._ »

Stiles sourit et embrassa les cheveux de la jeune femme qui se blotti un peu plus avant de se laisser aller au sommeil. Elle ne c'était jamais sentit aussi à l'abri que dans ses bras.

* * *

**_Ouais je sais j'aime faire des choses un peu guimauve mais au moins comme ça vous avez des explications plus profondes sur le Don d'Abby et ça ce n'est pas négligeable ! _**

**_Surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! _**

**_A bientôt._**


	12. Chapitre Dix - Kappa

Yop me voila de retour, assez rapidement en plus, j'crois que je suis malade. Ou alors c'est l'effet Japan Expo je sais pas à voir ! Ce chapitre n'est pas super intéressant en soi mais je pense qu'il permet de recentrer l'age un peu des protagoniste, parce que j'ai la nette impression qu'on oublie facielement que ce sont des ados de dix sept ans et qu'ils ont besoin de décompresser ! Surtout qu'ils vont moins rigoler dans les prochains chapitres alors je leur donne un peu de répit. Oui j'suis sadique j'assume !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Kara :**_ _Très heureuse que le dernier chapitre ait plus parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments :) Ahah concernant l'alpha sadique je galère avec lui parce que c'est très dur de ne pas tomber dans le " trop " !_

* * *

**Rating :**_ Pour ce chapitre c'est** T. **Enfin je pense ...  
_

* * *

**Crédits:**  
La série **Teen Wolf** et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur** Jeff Davis.**  
**Abbygaëlle**, **Joy**, **Lynn, Eden, Aaron, Vince** et** Kyle** sont issus de mon imaginaire un peu dérangé.

* * *

**Chapitre Dix**

_Kappa_

_«_ **Le bonheur recèle toujours une part d'insouciance, le malheur de constance**._ » - Christine Orban_

Quand Abby ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin elle était étrangement bien et reposée. Elle se calla un peu mieux contre le torse de Stiles tentant de se rendormir.

Attendez deux secondes là … Le torse de Stiles ? Le torse de Stiles hein ? Abby ouvrit grands les yeux et sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine comme si il voulait en jaillir. Elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier et elle fit rapidement le vide dans sa tête. Elle souffla doucement par le nez et fit un inventaire dans sa tête. Elle venait de passer la nuit dans les bras de Stiles, bon ça encore ça allait c'était très agréable. Le problème venait du fait que c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de rester.

«_ MON DIEU !_ Hurla – t – elle dans sa tête. _Pour qui il a du me prendre ?! Je suis dans la merde, je suis dans la grosse merde. Mon dieu j'ai honte._ »

Elle baissa un peu les yeux sur sa tenue et rougit un peu plus, elle pouvait largement concurrencer toute les tomates de la terre. En plus elle avait mis son haut blanc, à la limite du transparent, qui lui faisait un décolleté à faire rougir la pire des prostituées.

«_ Je veux mourir._ Pensa – t – elle de nouveau. _Je crois que je vais mourir._ »

Abby se redressa vivement incapable de se retenir, son souffle s'accéléra. Elle avait été si faible devant lui, elle c'était comporté comme la dernière des salope en lui demandant de rester, en dormant dans cette tenue, qu'est ce qu'il c'était imaginé ?! Elle crispa involontairement ses doigts sur le bras de Stiles qui se réveilla en maugréant.

Abby perdit encore plus son sang froid et sentant ses bras autour d'elle et un hoquet lui échappa. Stiles ouvrit grandement les yeux, surpris de la voir debout et rouge comme une pivoine. Il se redressa tout de suite la berçant contre lui, se moquant de sa tête qui le tournait.

« _Abby ?_»

Mais comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir répondre il se contenta de la tenir contre lui. Le jeune homme finit par l'obliger à le regarder et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« _Bien dormi à part ça ?_

_-Je suis désolée Stiles je n'aurais pas du te demander de rester dormir, je passe vraiment pour une fille facile._

_-Mais pas du tout t'était perturbée par ce qu'il venait de se passer c'est normal, tu n'as pas à être gênée !_ »

Abby se sentit nettement rassurée en voyant qu'il était sincère et qu'il semblait avoir apprécié de dormir avec elle. La jeune femme s'écarta un peu pour tenter de discipliner ses cheveux et c'est à ce moment là que Stiles percuta vraiment la position dans laquelle Abby se tenait et surtout sa tenue. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers son grand décolleté, il entrevit l'auréole rosée de ses seins avant de laisser ses pupilles trainées sur le tatouage au dessus de son sein gauche « Skyfall ».

« _T'es tatouée ?_ S'étonna – t – il. »

Abby releva les yeux vers lui, choquée et rouge de honte, plaquant ses bras sur ses seins. D'accord donc la grande gueule de Stiles un point, cerveau de Stiles zéro pointé. Il voulut se reprendre mais Abby avait déjà bondit hors du lit et claqué la porte de la chambre. Il resta comme, soyons francs, un con sur le lit ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Si il lui courrait après elle allait encore plus fuir mais si il restait là sans essayer de s'excuser elle allait peut être lui en vouloir.

Il repensa à son tatouage, à son emplacement et évidemment ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses seins qu'il avait aperçus. Il eut soudain un coup de chaud et il se sentit à l'étroit dans son boxer. Stiles dut se donner une claque pour arrêter de penser à ça. Il nota mentalement qu'il devait vraiment avoir une conversation avec Scott pour en savoir un peu plus sur le pourquoi du comment de l'amour, qu'il soit psychique comme physique.

Abby dans le couloir n'était pas si loin que ça des préoccupations de Stiles. Elle était gênée qu'il ait vu autant d'elle mais d'un côté elle avait aimé voir cette lueur d'appréciation dans son regard, comme si il avait particulièrement aimé la vue qu'il avait eue. Mon dieu mais à quoi elle pensait là ?! La jeune femme descendit dans le salon, se couvrant d'un large gilet de sa mère et la trouva dans la cuisine, elle ne semblait pas avoir dormit. Elle avisa soudain le portable de Stiles sur la table de la cuisine, se souvenant que pourtant il l'avait laissé sur sa table de chevet.

« _Il est quelle heure là ?!_

_-Dix heures et demie._ Répondit Lynn.

_-QUOI ?!_ »

Abby regarda sa mère avant de regarder le portable de Stiles puis de nouveau sa mère. Alors déjà de un elle ne l'avait pas réveillé pour aller au lycée. De deux elle avait pris le portable de Stiles pour qu'ils ne se réveillent pas. Et de trois, et le pire, c'était que sa mère était entrée dans SA chambre alors qu'elle dormait AVEC Stiles. Soufflée par ce surplus de honte elle s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en face de sa mère. Cette dernière semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la réaction de sa fille.

« _T'es sérieuse là ?_

_-Tu veux qu'on parle de ce que j'ai vu ou tu as ton quota de honte ? Non parce que de toute façon Joy finira par le savoir et là, tu risque de t'en mordre les doigts._ Rit sa mère.

_-Je crois que je vais mourir là, maintenant se serait bien. Dieu foudroyez moi maintenant s'il vous plait ce serait d'une grande miséricorde._

_-Laisse tomber il t'entendra pas il est bouché._ Commenta Stiles en entrant dans la cuisine, il parut gêné que Lynn soit là. _Madame …_

_-Ne soit pas gêné Stiles, vous étiez très mignons, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller._

_-Maman …_ Gronda Abby.

_-Enfin passons, ne tardez pas trop à vous préparer vous aller en cours cette après midi, je veux bien être gentille mais n'abusez pas._ Abby ouvrit la bouche mais la femme la coupa. _Concernant les loups garous ils vont bien, Eden et Aaron ont été les plus blessés mais ils vont se remettre._ _Concernant Joy je pense qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains, Derek à passé la nuit à la veillé._

_-Ce sont des compagnons maman, c'est normal._

_-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas le Don que je ne l'ai pas sentie, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure._

_-Derek ne voit pas son nez alors._ Ironisa Stiles. »

Les deux femmes sourirent de bon cœur et Lynn finit rapidement son jus d'orange avant de les laisser seuls et d'aller dormir, elle avait passé la nuit à soigner les loups garous elle était épuisée.

La journée se passa rapidement sans que les deux amoureux aient bien le temps de tout comprendre. Ils étaient allés au lycée et ne c'était plus revus depuis. Ce soir l'équipe de crosse jouait Abby profita des quelques heures qu'elle avait avant le match pour rendre visite aux loups garous. Elle les retrouva tous entrain de manger autour d'une table remplie de victuailles, ils semblaient tous aller bien.

« _Mais qui voila ?! Ramène toi Abby on t'a gardé une part !_ »

Abby sourit et s'empressa de les rejoindre, même après s'être faite à moitié arracher l'épaule Joy restait égale à elle-même. La jeune humaine vint s'asseoir près de l'Alpha alors que les quatre betas la saluaient d'un hochement de tête tout en continuant de manger.

« _Tu pue Stiles c'est horrible !_

_-Tu parle, tu crois que je le vois pas ton nuage de Derek autour de toi._ Gronda Abby en mordant dans un bout de steak. _Puis c'est quoi ces nouvelles chaussures ?!_ »

Abby avisa les chaussures de Joy qui s'empressa de se lever du banc pour qu'elle les admire de plus près, effectivement Abby avait bien vu, Joy portait de toutes nouvelles chaussures à talons vertigineux, rouge.

«_ Devine qui lui à offert …_ Ronronna Eden.

_-Ne me dit pas que Derek t'a offert ces chaussures ?_ S'ébahis Abby. _Elles doivent couter les yeux de la tête !_

_-J'avais abandonné une paire de chaussures chez lui._ Expliqua Joy en se rasseyant sur le banc. _Mais apparemment Erika à briser les talons « sans faire exprès » donc il s'est senti obligé de me dédommager quand je lui ai dit que c'était mes préférées._

_-Je suis sure que ce n'était même pas tes préférées._

_-Absolument pas !_ Rit Aaron. »

Joy semblait fière de son coup et Abby roula des yeux, celle là quand elle voulait quelque chose elle l'obtenait toujours quelque soit les moyens. Elle se demandait encore comment Derek faisait pour résister à cette furie.

* * *

Le reste du diner se passa dans la bonne humeur, l'incident de la veille fut à peine évoqué, il n'y avait rien à dire si ce n'est qu'ils devraient s'entrainer encore plus dur pour être prêt pour la prochaine attaque. Joy avait une véritable dent contre l'Alpha qui les avait attaqués, elle voulait sa tête à tout prix.

« _Bon je vais y aller les garçons jouent ce soir._

_-On te rejoint là bas t'en fait pas._

_-Comment ça « on » ?_ S'enquit Abby en mettant son écharpe.

_-Derek nous autorise à venir sur son territoire !_ S'amusa Eden en levant les doigts en signe de victoire.

_-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il accepte ?!_ »

Joy se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et de la pousser vers la sortie. Abby préféra ne même pas savoir comment la louve avait obtenu ça, encore un deal tordu qu'elle avait passé avec Derek sans que ce dernier ne comprenne qu'il tombait dans son piège. Le pauvre elle le plaignait.

En une demi-heure la jeune femme arriva aux abords du lycée dont le parking était bien plein. Elle se pressa de se garer pour rejoindre le terrain de crosse.

Scott et Stiles tout deux assit sur le banc à se préparer avisèrent la jeune femme, Scott donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami qui se redressa. Abby lui fit un grand sourire et son cœur se mit à bondir, bon dieu elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il lui avait manqué. Sans plus attendre elle traversa le terrain et les rejoignit, saluant Scott d'une bise puis s'arrêtant devant Stiles, attendant une réaction.

Il lui fit un sourire timide puis se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser chastement. Abby lui fit un sourire encore plus étendu, heureuse qu'enfin ils puissent montrer qu'ils étaient ensemble.

«_ Bon les gars vous le gagnez ce match hein ?!_

_-Evidement, ça va de soit, avec moi dans l'équipe on ne peut que gagner !_ Se vanta Stiles.

_-Qu'est ce que tu raconte Stilinski ? Tu ne joue pas ce soir._ Commenta le coach en arrivant.

_-Quoi ?!_

_-Mais je plaisante ! J'espère juste que ta petite copine va te motiver sinon je peux te dire que tu passeras le reste de l'année assit sur ce banc tant et si bien qu'il finira par prendre la marque de tes fesses !_ »

Fier de son coup le coach repartit vers le reste de l'équipe laissant Stiles la bouche ouverte, un nouveau stress montant en lui. Abby le fit revenir sur terre en lui serrant l'avant bras, il secoua la tête pour se remettre.

«_ Je suis sure que tu va gagner._ »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller rejoindre Alison et Lydia plus haut dans les gradins. Elles avaient toutes deux une pancarte au nom de leurs petits amis. Alison la salua et lui demanda de raconter rapidement ce qu'il c'était passer hier. La jeune femme leur fit un rapide topo mais ne put finir car l'arbitre sifflait le début de la rencontre.

« _Au fait tiens !_ »

Lydia lui tendit soudain une troisième pancarte au nom de Stiles ce qui surpris Abby et qui la fit rougir. Alison eut un rire amusé tout en brandissant la sienne.

« _On se doutait que vous alliez vous réconcilié alors on avait prévu le coup._

_-Bandes de garces._ Rit Abby. »

A la mi – temps l'équipe de Beacon Hills perdait de deux points et le coach ne semblait pas très content, les filles l'entendaient beugler depuis le haut des gradins. Abby était un peu triste pour Stiles qui n'arrivait pas à marquer pourtant Scott lui passait souvent des balles. Alison lui donna un coup de coude en voyant son amie les yeux fixé sur le jeune homme.

«_ Tu veux un conseil ? Je l'ai déjà expérimenté sur Scott et ça marche du feu de dieu._

_-Dit toujours._ »

Alison lui confia sa technique et Abby, au début un peu réticente décida que si ça pouvait marcher sur Scott ça devrait aussi marcher sur Stiles. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle descendit des gradins et se rendit près de l'équipe, attirant l'attention de Stiles d'un mouvement de main. Il s'éclipsa du groupe et vint près d'elle.

« _Alors t'en pense quoi ?_

_-Je pense que t'es pas assez concentré._

_-Tu propose quoi alors ? Le coach va me tuer et je vais perdre ma place de première ligne._ S'apitoya Stiles.

_-Viens là._ Elle le tira près d'elle et murmura. _Focalise-toi juste sur le but et …_ Elle prit une grande inspiration._ Pense à ce que tu as vu ce matin, tu sais juste sous mon tatouage, ça risque de te motiver._ »

Abby s'écarta vivement pour trouver Stiles bouche bée, rougissant comme jamais, incapable de réagir. La jeune femme éclata de rire et le fit se tourner pour aller rejoindre l'équipe. Il obéit machinalement, encore trop choqué. Scott regardait Abby la bouche ouverte lui aussi avant de regarder Alison en haut. Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil et Scott réceptionna son ami, lui donnant une légère tape sur la joue. Stiles s'ébroua soudainement plus motivé que jamais.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?_ Demanda Scott.

_-Tu veux pas savoir._ »

Stiles eut un sourire énigmatique et écouta un peu mieux la stratégie mise en place par le coach. Alors qu'Abby allait remonter sur les gradins un homme l'arrêta, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, malheureusement elle n'était pas très physionomiste.

« _Tu es Abbygaëlle n'est ce pas ?_

_-Euh oui et vous qui êtes vous ?_

_-Je suis le shérif Stilinski tu viens de discuter avec mon fils._ »

Abby se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise et elle se tortilla sur place. Merde elle rencontrait le père de Stiles, déjà, si tôt ? Et sans lui en plus ! Elle se sentit rougir mais le shérif lui fit un sourire aimable.

«_ Enchantée de vous connaître Monsieur Stilinski._

_-Mon fils n'arrête pas de parler de toi depuis un mois j'avais hâte de savoir qui était la fameuse Abby. Mais je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble …_

_-Oh c'est tout récent …_ Balbutia Abby._ Il vous l'aurait surement dit ce soir, ou dans la semaine. Enfin j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, je comprendrais je suis extérieure à la communauté de Beacon Hill et …_

_-Pas du tout !_ Le shérif se mit à rire. _J'avais juste très envie de connaître la fille qui semblait si intéressante aux yeux de mon fils. J'espère te voir venir manger chez nous un soir._

_-Euh oui certainement, vous n'aurez qu'a voir ça avec Stiles et …_

_-Bonsoir Monsieur le shérif !_ »

Abby se retourna, surprise de voir Joy arrivée, accompagnée de toute sa meute en plus de celle de Derek. Joy vint près d'Abby suivie par Eden tout sourire pour le shérif qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, il avait au moins quinze ans de plus qu'elle !

« _Mesdemoiselles._ Salua – t – il. _Vous arriver aussi de New York ? Je ne vous avais jamais vu._

_-Monsieur Stilinski je vous présente Joy, c'est ma sœur adoptive et voila mes cousins Aaron, Vince et Eden. Kyle est mon oncle._ Son mensonge était bien rodé depuis le temps._ Nous sommes une famille très soudée nous ne nous déplaçons jamais les uns sans les autres._

_-Oh le père de Stiles c'est ça ?_ S'amusa Joy. _Abby n'arrête pas de parler de Stiles._

_-Je vois qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'ondes._

_-Le match va recommencer._ Abby poussa Joy et tout le reste vers les gradins. _Bon match Monsieur Stilinski !_ »

Elle fit monter tout ce petit monde près de Lydia et Alison tout en maugréant contre Joy qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se la fermer. Erika vint s'asseoir près d'elle, gardant ses distances avec Joy, apparemment ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se sentir.

« _Je ne sais pas comment tu fait pour la supporter._ Râla la blonde.

_-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter Derek alors bon, chacune son truc._ »

Erika rit alors que Derek, tout au bout du banc se penchait pour jeter un regard en biais à Abby qui haussa les épaules sans plus s'occuper de lui. C'est vrai qu'il était flippant quand même ! Elle en voyait pas ce que Joy lui trouvait, tiens elle allait lui demander.

«_ Au fait je me demandais, qu'est ce que tu lui trouve à cet Alpha bizarre ?_

_-Abby …_ Joy montra les dents. _On en parlera plus tard, je te signale qu'on est entouré de huit loups garous qui peuvent tout entendre._

_-Dit comme ça c'est vraiment pas rassurant quand même …_ »

Tous les loups garous, qui évidemment écoutaient, eurent un sourire entendu qui fit se renfrogner Abby, comme quoi les murs avaient vraiment des oreilles.

Le match recommença dans un coup de sifflet qui fit tirer la langue à Eden qui détestait vraiment les bruits aigus. En bas sur les terrains les joueurs se déchainèrent et dans les gradins les spectateurs encourageaient leurs amis.

«_ J'y crois pas …_ Fit Lydia soufflée. »

Stiles venait de recevoir une balle et il détala sur le terrain, évitant de justesse deux joueurs qui lui fonçaient dessus, il traversa le terrain et d'un bond lança la balle qui atterrit tout au fond du filet du camp adverse. Tous les spectateurs pour Beacon Hill se levèrent, Abby et Alison criant de joie, brandissant la pancarte au nom de Stiles. Ce dernier sur le terrain ne semblait pas en revenir, il avait vraiment marqué un but ?! Il ne c'en était même pas rendu compte.

«_ Mais il à marquer !_ S'étonna encore plus Lydia.

_-Ouais moi aussi ça me fait bizarre._ Commenta Joy en riant.

_-Merci pour la technique Alison !_ »

Alison fit un clin d'œil à Abby qui ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie. Le reste du match se passa très bien, Stiles eut l'occasion de marquer un nouveau point ainsi que Jackson et un autre joueur dont la jeune femme ne se souvenait plus du nom. L'équipe de Beacon Hill termina le match avec deux points d'avance.

Les trois filles rejoignirent leurs petits amis respectifs pendant que les loups garous restaient en retrait. Quand Abby arriva près de Stiles elle le trouva dans les bras de son père qui semblait plus fier que n'importe qui. Elle voulut faire demi-tour mais le shérif la remarqua.

« _Viens Abbygaëlle_ ! »

La jeune femme s'approcha timidement et Stiles les regarda la bouche ouverte, les désignant tour à tour du doigt. Amusé le shérif finit par frotter la tête de son fils alors qu'il essayait de se débattre.

« _Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu sortait avec cette sympathique jeune fille._

_-P'pa j'allais te le dire ! Lâche-moi !_ Son paternel finit par le laisser. _J'imagine que vous avez déjà fait connaissance ?_

_-Affirmatif. Bon je vous laisse entre jeunes savourez la victoire mais ne rentrez pas trop tard. Et Abbygaëlle je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit pour le motiver mais c'était une bonne idée !_ »

Abby rougit de la tête aux pieds alors que le shérif s'en allait parler un peu avec la mère de Scott. Stiles le suivit du regard en secouant la tête, son père était un véritable numéro quand même, il savait de qui il tenait au moins. Puis il retourna son attention sur Abby et sans se démonter ni réfléchir il saisit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa longuement.

La Conseillère se laissa aller à cet élan de passion, posant ses mains sur ses avant bras encore gantés. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, toujours collé l'un à l'autre, se moquant de la foule autour d'eux.

« _Que me vaux cet honneur ?_ Souffla Abby.

_-Ma nouvelle source de motivation._ »

Abby ne put s'empêcher de rire et alors que les gens commençaient à partir ils rejoignirent le groupe de loups garous qui semblaient finalement bien s'entendre. En s'approchant Abby comprit que là discussion tournait surtout autour du même sujet.

« _Vous parler de quoi ?_ Demanda Abby en arrivant.

_-De comment s'entrainer._ Expliqua Kyle. _Derek est pour que les deux meutes s'entrainent ensemble en se battant l'une contre l'autre et Joy n'est pas trop d'accord._

_-Elle à peur que quelqu'un se blesse ?_ S'amusa Stiles.

_-Non j'ai peur de ma meute anéantissent celle de Derek._ Répliqua Joy en se tournant vers lui.

_-Alors nous verrons bien demain ce qu'il en est._ Contra Derek. »

Joy haussa les épaules et finit par accepter, ravissant Aaron qui avait hâte de se frotter à Scott. Ce dernier semblait bien s'amuser en voyant déjà Aaron se préparer à combattre, même s'il n'était pas de la meute de Derek il avait quand même accepté de s'entrainer avec eux.

«_ Bon on fait quoi on se rentre ?_ Proposa Abby.

_-ça va pas_ ! Se récrièrent en même temps Eden et Erika. _On va aller fêter ça en dansant, n'est ce pas Joy ?_ Quémanda Eden. »

Joy hausse une seconde fois les épaules et sa bêta sauta de joie, ça allait faire un mois qu'elle et les autres betas n'avaient pas vu du monde ni fait la fête et ça leur manquait, surtout à elle la grande fêtarde du groupe. Abby soupira mais Stiles la motiva, lui disant qu'il fallait bien fêter une telle victoire.

Finalement tout le monde fut d'accord pour se rendre en boite de nuit, Derek accepta de venir même si d'après lui ce n'était que pour surveiller ses betas et ceux de Joy afin qu'ils ne fassent pas de dégâts.

* * *

_Voila, n'hésitez pas a donner votre avis, à bientôt \o/ _


	13. Chapitre Onze - Lambda

_Me voila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! En plus ma correctrice a repris du service donc encore mieux \o/ Aller je vous donne un peu de matière concernant les relations amoureuses mais c'est juste pour vous faire plaisir et parce que bon ils vont pas toujours se mettre sur la tronche !_

_Je vous met des chansons au début, parce que bon Ewan McGregor qui chante c'est jouissif. *MUR*_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Rating :**_ Pour ce chapitre c'est **M**, parce que bon n'oublions pas que ce sont des adolescents !_

* * *

**Crédits:**  
La série **Teen Wolf** et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur** Jeff Davis.**  
**Abbygaëlle**, **Joy**, **Lynn, Eden, Aaron, Vince** et** Kyle** sont issus de mon imaginaire un peu dérangé.

Merci à **Izzie** pour la correction.

* * *

**Musiques**

_Kiss Kiss - **Holly Valance**_

_El Tango De Roxanne_ _- **McGregor, Feliciano, Koman - Moulin rouge**_

* * *

_**Chapitre Onze**_

_Lambda_

_**«**__ La sensualité, c'est la mobilisation maximale des sens : on observe l'autre intensément et on écoute ses moindres bruits. __**» - Milan Kundera**_

À la base Abby n'aimait pas les boites de nuits, trop de gens, trop de chaleur, trop d'excès. Mais là elle devait avouer qu'elle s'amusait comme une petite folle. Merde après tout elle avait dix-sept ans c'est maintenant qu'elle devait profiter de ses nuits trop courtes, de ses amies, des sorties et des garçons. Enfin d'un garçon en particulier.

Enfin ce fameux garçon se tenait avec Derek et Kyle, tous les trois assis à la table qu'ils avaient pris d'assaut. Pour Kyle c'était compréhensible qu'il ne danse pas, il avait quand même trente ans mais les deux autres là, ils ne pouvaient pas se bouger un peu ?! Joy qui dansait en face d'elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre, elle dansait avec Aaron, Eden l'ayant abandonné pour draguer un charmant jeune homme avec qui elle échangeait des paroles passionnées.

Abby se glissa vers Joy qui lui saisit les bras et dansa un peu plus près d'elle, poussant gentiment Alison et Scott qui dansait très collé-serré. La louve lança un regard amusé à Abby qui comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête, lui faisant confiance elle se laissa faire et continua de danser au rythme des basses assourdissantes. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à s'amuser, à boire et à danser.

« _Vous devriez aller danser._ Commenta Kyle qui voyait Joy au loin dans la foule.

_-Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Stiles en buvant une gorgée de vodka orange.

_-Parce Abbygaëlle est ta petite amie et je pense qu'elle apprécierait fortement de danser avec son petit ami._

_-Je danse aussi bien qu'une planche à repasser en béton armé je doute qu'elle apprécierait._ Commenta le jeune homme en grimaçant.

_-C'est l'intention qui compte. Et vous Derek vous devriez danser aussi, connaissant Joy elle risque d'être vexée._

_-Je ne suis pas son petit ami._ Ronchonna Derek.

_-Je sais. Mais vous êtes son compagnon._ L'alpha roula des yeux. _Même si vous ne voulez pas vous l'avouer. Et Joy peut être très … Inventive quand elle veut quelque chose._

_-Je doute qu'elle me fasse céder._ »

Kyle eut un sourire énigmatique qui fit froid dans le dos de Stiles, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il commençait à se dire que Joy avait déteint un peu sur Abby donc que celle-ci lui en voudrait peut-être si il ne dansait pas. Il se mordit la lèvre et chercha des yeux sa petite amie. La musique changea, devenant plus rythmée, un peu plus chaude. Vince revint vers eux pour boire un verre, amenant Joy et Abby dans son sillage, dansant toujours mais s'écartant de la foule compacte du milieu de la salle.

« _Qu'est ce que je vous disais._ Constata Kyle. »

Stiles resta la bouche à demi ouverte et Derek fit comme si il ne regardait pas mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur les deux filles. Joy, nettement plus grande qu'Abby avec ses talons, se tenait derrière la conseillère, tenant ses hanches tout en bougeant les siennes. La conseillère suivait le rythme saccadé de la louve, levant les bras pour donner plus d'ondulations, elle riait de bon cœur, s'amusant à suivre tout les mouvements de Joy.

Les basses s'amplifièrent et leurs mouvement aussi, Joy se pencha en arrière, tirant Abby qui plia sans difficulté avant de se rétablir sur ses talons. Leurs lèvres formaient les paroles de la musique, elles s'amusaient comme deux gamines. Même si elles étaient toujours entrain de s'engueuler, de se traiter de tout les noms d'oiseaux possibles finalement elles s'aimaient plus qu'elles ne se l'avoueraient jamais, elles avaient beau dire qu'elles se supportaient par obligation, elles étaient amies.

Elles se mirent à sauter attirant un peu les regards. Un duo d'amis plus téméraires que les autres osa s'approcher des deux filles, l'un se collant au dos de Joy, l'autre s'approchant dangereusement d'Abby qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Stiles faisait tressaillir son genou, il ne savait pas bien quoi faire. Puis n'y tenant plus en voyant que le garçon se faisait trop entreprenant, il finit d'une traite son verre et se leva pour rejoindre Abby.

Se moquant bien du gars qui était trop proche d'Abby il se glissa entre eux et passa deux mains possessives sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire et posa ses mains dans sa nuque, les collant, faisant bouger leurs bassins ensemble. Le jeune homme eut soudain un coup de chaud mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, il se concentra surtout sur ses pas pour ne pas écraser les pieds d'Abby.

« _Je suis contente que tu viennes danser_. Murmura Abby dans son oreille.

_-J'allais pas te laisser danser seule quand même et te faire louper mon immense talent de danseur._ »

Il n'allait pas avouer qu'il avait été jaloux de cet abruti qui avait essayé de danser avec elle quand même ! Abby savait très bien qu'il n'était pas venu pour ça mais elle le laissa croire qu'elle n'en savait rien et continua de danser avec lui, appréciant leur proximité et surtout ce moment d'insouciance. Finalement il ne se révéla pas si mauvais danseur que ça, il lui fallait juste un peu d'échauffement. Il se prit tellement au jeu qu'il alla danser avec Eden qui était revenue et Erika, profitant de ces trois filles rien que pour lui. Abby le fit quand même bien vite revenir à la réalité en l'embrassant fougueusement, mêlant leurs langues et les différentes saveurs d'alcool.

Il se décolla un peu d'elle pour récupérer son souffle, même si il n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer, le gout de mandarine impériale dans la bouche d'Abby avait quelque chose de terriblement aphrodisiaque mais elle se pencha à son oreille.

« _Ça te dérange si je vais chercher Aaron et Kyle, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, faut qu'ils profitent eux aussi._

_-Vas y, Eden va m'accompagner, je me demande ce que ça fait de danser avec une louve._

_-C'est pas différent abruti._ »

Elle lui donna une tape sur le torse et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Puis Eden lui fit un signe aguicheur du doigt et Abby le poussa vers elle, il leva les bras devant lui comme pour demander grâce et Eden rit, secouant ses très longs cheveux auburn. Abby fit quand même signe à la louve qu'elle la surveillait donc pas d'incartades.

Abby vit que Joy la suivait des yeux, elle dansait toujours avec le garçon qui l'avait abordé et semblait au bord du désespoir, Derek n'avait toujours pas bougé de la banquette en cuir. La conseillère lui fit un clin d'œil auquel la louve lui répondit pas un haussement de sourcil. Abby avança jusqu'à la table et but le fond de son verre, s'éventant avec le carton qui présentait les différents cocktails. Puis elle saisit les bras de Kyle et Aaron qui discutaient et les obligea à se lever sans qu'ils aient le droit de réagir.

«_ Aller venez danser avec moi vous deux !_

_-Je vais faire tâche Abbygaëlle._

_-C'est pas une raison je sais que tu danse comme un dieu._ »

Kyle du se faire une raison et Aaron ne fut pas dur à convaincre quand il vit une jeune fille appétissante lui faire de l'œil. Kyle se laissa tirer par Abby qui l'emmenait vers le groupe d'humains et de loups garous quand il avisa Joy sur sa gauche, qui venait de repousser sèchement son danseur pour partir vers la table. Il eut un sourire amusé que la Conseillère remarqua, elle tira la langue au beta qui avait compris en une fraction de seconde son plan. Simple comme plan, mais efficace, éloigner les témoins pour laisser les deux Alphas seuls. Il saisit la main d'Abby et la fit tournoyer sur elle-même, s'amusant à danser un rock avec elle, même si ça n'allait pas du tout avec le tempo de la musique. Il avait l'impression de danser avec sa fille. Pendant une seconde il pensa à elle, à sa belle et pétillante fille, elle aurait eu l'âge d'Abbygaëlle.

La musique changea de nouveau et la jeune femme vint près de Kyle et lui embrassa doucement la joue. Il la poussa à partir vers ses amis et s'éloigna un peu, il venait d'entendre l'énorme soupir de mécontentement de Joy. Abby lui fit un signe de la main et repartit dans un rire, sautant comme une furie sur le dos de Stiles qui bascula un peu en avant mais retint sa petite amie.

Le beta revint à la table, trouvant Joy assise sur la banquette à l'ancienne place de Derek, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une mine rageuse. Il s'assit près d'elle, lisant clairement l'énervement dans ses yeux assombris par ses sentiments.

« _Il était partis bien avant que je traverse la foule. Ce mec me fuit il me rend dingue ! Pourquoi il résiste ?!_ Elle donna un coup de talon dans la table, la faisant basculer dangereusement alors que normalement elle était rivée au sol par des boulons très épais.

_-Si il ne résistait pas il ne serait pas digne d'être ton compagnon._

_-Kyle …_ Sa tête bascula sur le dossier de la banquette, elle arrêta de martyriser la table. _C'est toi qui devrais être l'Alpha, tu sais toujours trouver les mots._

_-J'ai hâte que vous vous reconnaissiez, tu dis des choses étranges._ »

Joy eut un sourire carnassier puis elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son beta, il se contenta de la laisser faire. Il repensa à sa famille disparue, avec le temps la douleur c'était estompée pour devenir de la mélancolie et de la joie quand il se souvenait des moments passés. Il avait une nouvelle famille, atypique, complètement cinglée par moment mais ils les aimaient tous.

* * *

Sur les coups de trois heures du matin tout le monde sortit de la boite, certains accompagnés de personnes étrangères au groupe. Stiles qui avait moins bu qu'Abby la raccompagna chez elle, conduisant très doucement comme Joy lui avait conseillé, enfin plutôt ordonné. Sa menace avait été claire et sans appel « Si il lui arrive quelque chose sur le chemin du retour tu en seras entièrement responsable, quelle que soit la raison. ». Et quand Joy menaçait ce n'était pas du flan.

Arrivée près de chez la jeune femme ils descendirent de la Jeep tout en plaisantant jusqu'au perron. Abby constata que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et encouragée par cette chance elle embrassa langoureusement Stiles qui ne lui résista pas longtemps. Il tenta quand même d'essayer d'être rationnel, mais avec le corps d'Abby collé au sien ce n'était pas simple pour lui de connecter tout ses neurones.

« _Abby … On devrait .. Je devrais y aller. Mon père va s'inquiéter et .._ Elle le coupa d'un baiser.

_-Reste encore un peu._ »

Oh et puis merde. Il la saisit par la taille et la poussa contre le chambranle de la porte, la faisant soupirer de plaisir. Stiles l'embrassa plus fort, mordant doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Se laissant emporter par cette soudaine passion amoureuse Abby éluda tout le reste du monde et passa sa cuisse sur la hanche de son petit ami, le pressant encore plus contre elle.

Ils étaient à bout de souffle, leurs respirations s'amplifiant de plus en plus, mais ils ne semblaient pas capables d'arrêter leurs baisers. Les mains de Stiles glissaient lentement mais sûrement sous le débardeur d'Abby qui n'en semblait pas gêner, à vrai dire elle faisait de même avec le sien. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il faisait, il ne connaissait rien à ces choses là et pourtant tout semblait se faire naturellement entre eux.

Ses doigts remontèrent si haut qu'il sentit la dentelle du soutien gorge d'Abby qui geignit dans sa bouche alors qu'il osait frôler ses côtes. Mais soudainement la lumière du porche s'alluma et la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Lynn, les poings sur les hanches, les cheveux en batailles. Ils se séparèrent vivement, le feu aux joues et le cœur battant.

« _Mais vous n'entendiez pas la sonnette ou quoi ?!_ »

Les deux amants se regardèrent puis avisèrent alors le petit bouton noir sur le chambranle, sur laquelle ils étaient appuyés depuis un moment. Merde la sonnette … Abby avisa Stiles qui baissait la tête, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas exploser de rire devant la situation plus qu'absurde et gênante.

« _Bon maintenant au lit et que ça saute !_ »

Abby ne répliqua même pas, elle savait que sa mère pouvait être sympa, mais la réveiller à trois heures du matin comme ça ne la mettait pas de très bonne humeur, il valait mieux se taire. Elle frôla le bras de Stiles et rentra dans la maison.

« _Et toi aussi rentre chez toi Stiles. Bonne nuit._ »

Stiles allait répondre mais Lynn avait déjà fermé la porte dans un claquement qui le fit sursauter. Il retourna à sa voiture et se mit derrière le volant, attendant un instant que son cœur cesse de battre à toute allure. Puis un sourire un peu niais s'inscrivit sur son visage avant qu'il démarre. Il comprenait pleinement Scott maintenant et surtout il commençait à comprendre combien l'amour pouvait vous faire tourner la tête.

* * *

Derek entendait l'eau glouglouter depuis la salle de bains près de sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas l'entendre mais rien n'y fit il entendait sans arrêt les clapotis de l'eau sur l'émail. Soupirant de dépit le loup garou se leva de son lit et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit la porte, une des dernières avec celles de sa chambre et du placard à balais qui tenait encore sur ses gonds et qui fermait complètement. Il poussa la porte et fut surpris de voir la baignoire remplie sans personne dedans, c'était quoi cette connerie encore ? Il fit un pas de plus et la surface de l'eau de rida, un visage émergea lentement.

Sa gorge se serra et il sentit son cœur battre plus vite d'un seul coup. Le visage de Joy émergea lentement, de l'eau ruisselant de ses cheveux semblables à des filaments de sang, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un soupir de bien être, des perles d'eau sur ses lèvres charnues. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu car elle gardait les yeux fermés.

Il retint sa respiration quand ses épaules sortirent de l'eau, son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser quand il la vit sortir ses bras de l'eau et que son buste sortit à son tour du liquide, dévoilant sa poitrine appétissante, la pointe de ses seins dressée par la différence de température entre l'eau et l'air. Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux, puis pris appui sur les rebords afin de se hisser complètement hors de l'eau.

Un brasier s'éveilla dans le ventre de Derek tendant ses muscles, tous ses muscles. Son pantalon lui semblait soudain plus étroit et son souffle se fit plus court, erratique. Joy pivota un peu, se retrouvant dos à lui, complètement sortie de l'eau mais surtout entièrement nue. Il avait une vue sublime sur sa cambrure de reins où s'arrêtait l'eau, sur son dos puissant et – Oh bon dieu ! – sur ses fesses galbées où roulaient rapidement les perles d'eau.

Lentement elle se tourna vers lui, dévoilant un sein, ses yeux rouges bien ouvert le fixant intensément. Elle lui fit un sourire sensuel.

« _Viens._ »

Derek se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle coupé et de la sueur plein le front. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, mais c'était peine perdue il était excité comme jamais. Mais bordel pourquoi il rêvait d'elle, et surtout comme ça ?!

Le loup garou se laissa retomber dans son lit, écoutant les bruits alentours, les arbres qui bruissent, la maison qui craque à cause du vent. Il se prit à espérer pendant une seconde à entendre de nouveau l'eau clapoter et que ce ne soit pas un rêve mais rien, même pas une goutte d'eau qui tombe du robinet. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, avisant la fenêtre, il devait être dix heures du matin environ.

Il repensa à la soirée de la veille, à comment il avait fui dès qu'il avait senti le piège se refermer sur lui. Il n'était pas dupe quand il avait vu Abby emmener les deux betas de Joy dans la foule il avait compris qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec l'Alpha. Alors il avait fui. Pourtant ils avaient passé un marché, il ne devait plus fuir si elle se calmait sur ses avances, ce qu'elle avait fait contre toutes attentes.

Non il ne voulait pas se confronter à elle parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il sentait ce foutu lien, celui qui se fait quand vous êtes proches de votre compagne, de votre âme sœur. Il ne voulait pas céder à ça, c'était trop étrange comme sentiment, mais il avait l'impression qu'en présence de Joy il était incapable de se contrôler, de contrôler l'envie d'être avec elle.

Repoussant les draps d'un coup de pied il enfila un jean à la va vite et un tee shirt abandonné là. Il mit un pull à capuche, celui qu'il utilisait quand il allait courir et descendit dans ce qui lui restait de cuisine pour prendre un café. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à Joy et cette situation ni même penser à elle. Il c'était bien trop inquiéter pour elle quand l'Alpha lui avait arraché l'épaule, il avait eu sa dose.

Après avoir bu son café il partit courir dans la forêt, ça lui vidait la tête et l'air frais lui faisait un bien fou. Il suivit la lisière des bois et avisa qu'il était tout près de la maison des Versipelle, elles habitaient juste à côté de la route qui donnait dans le domaine. S'arrêtant à la bordure des bois il huma l'air et fut presque déçu de ne pas sentir l'odeur de Joy, elle devait avoir dormis à l'entrepôt.

Derek dévala la petite côte et partit dans le quartier industriel juste derrière la maison, il serait tranquille aussi là-bas pour courir. Il courut à peine deux minutes avant d'être arrêter par une large silhouette au milieu de la route, un nuage de fumée blanche s'échappant de la bouche de l'homme.

Le loup garou s'approcha et reconnut tout de suite la stature de l'Alpha qui avait attaqué la meute de Joy, ses poings se serrèrent instinctivement. Le grand Alpha eut un rictus amusé et releva les yeux sur Derek, s'amusant déjà de ce qu'il allait se passer.

« _Je t'avais promis de revenir._

_-Viens alors, je t'attends._ Contra Derek un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

_-Mais je ne suis pas venu seul cette fois._ »

Derek perdit son sourire en entendant deux feulements, un sur sa droite, et un dans son dos. Un filet de sueur coula le long de son échine alors qu'il avisa les petits yeux rouges qui le fixaient à sa droite.

* * *

_Hop la un chapitre un peu chaud, mais il y a pire qui vous attends ;) Pour l'instant je vous promet un peu de baston. Je suis en ce moment même entrain d'écrire les toutes dernières pages de mon histoire, et la je vous promet que va y avoir de l'action!_

_J'ai essayer de dessiner Joy sortant de la baignoire mais pour l'instant elle ne me plait pas, si un jour j'arrive a en faire quelque chose de correct je vous ferais signe pas d'inquiétude la dessus ! _

_N'hésitez pas a donner votre avis, c'est mon moteur pour avancer et continuer a publier régulièrement, a bientôt !_


End file.
